Porque me hiciste esto?
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Seguimos con el relanzamiento de mis historias darks. Taichi le hizo algo muy malo a Koushiro y este se ha deprimido por lo que le pasó.
1. prologo

Okay esta es un macro saga que hice en varias partes y que ahora he reunido por los recientes problemas del fanfiction.  
  
Contiene  
  
¿Porque lo hiciste?  
Curando tus heridas  
Cicatriz  
poligonso amorosos  
Oscuridad Interior  
Mi dolor.  
  
Como de costumbre este es un fic con alto contenido triste angustiante y con mucho drama.  
Disfrutenlo.  
  
No devería decirlo pero..  
Fanfiction..  
ñañaña ñaña   
"Prrrrrrrttttttt" lanzó una prolongada trompetilla- 


	2. no

¿Porque?   
By ryu-kun 

Primer capitulo   
No 

Advertencia.   
Contenido Yaoi y lime(O sea casi lemon) mas adelante.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Si no te gusta no lo leas..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Ultimas advertencias.   
Contenido fuerte y no apropiado para menores de edad.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
También drama.. y no yaoi.. Severas menciones de insinuaciones..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Semi dark..   
No es una yaoi normal.. correspondido..   
Amantes de Yaoi y que les gusta finales felices aléjense de él.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Un sick twist de mi mente.   
MMM creo que estoy espantando a todos...   
Como diría el chapulín colorado.. "Síganme los buenos"   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Te lo advertí..   
No me reclames después.   
Este no es cualquier fic yaoi..   
Si has leído sinceridad corrupta los primeros tres capítulos y no te gustó este va por el mismo estilo   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Comencemos 

"En serio Tai no tienes que traerme a mi casa" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi lo llevaba cargando en sus brazos. 

"No es problema.. en serio" dijo sin preocupación Taichi. 

El chico de once años se quejó una vez mas, mientras Taichi lo sujetaba con fuerza. 

"Pero como crees que te dejaría solo.. después de que te desmayaste en el campo de fútbol" dijo Taichi mientras lo sostenía con fuerza. 

"Pude haber llamado a un taxi.. no era necesario.. me iban a trae desde la escuela" dijo Koushiro mientras sentía que había algo raro en la forma en como Tai lo estaba cargando. Koushiro se sentía mareado pero no quería que lo trataran como un bebe. 

"Te dio una insolación.. y es por eso que esta muy débil.. yo me ofrecí para traerte a casa" le dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro sintió el aliento de Taichi cerca de su oreja. 

Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al sentir tan cerca a Taichi.. algo andaba mal.. solo que no sabía que.. 

Eventualmente ellos llegaron a la casa. Taichi abrió con la llave que Koushiro tenía en el bolsillo. 

Koushiro se sentía todavía un poco mareado por el calor cuando entraron. 

"Señora Izumi" preguntó en la puerta pero nadie respondió. 

Taichi se llevó a Koushiro a su habitación. El chico se sentía adormilado cuando entraron. 

Koushiro había cerrado sus ojos cuando entraron a su casa.. y se estaba quedando dormido.. Cuando sonó el teléfono.. Taichi levantó la bocina y Koushiro la tomó.. medio dormido.. 

"Koushiro.. ¿estas bien?"   
"Sí Joe.. me siento mejor.. solo quisiera dormir... Taichi me esta haciendo compañía" dijo mientras Taichi lo sujetaba y sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a desabrochando los botones..(Es posible.. Sí estas muy atarantado.. y con una insolación.. bueno..) 

Koushiro se empezó sonrojar al sentir el aliento de Taichi en su cuello. 

"No me siento bien.. Taichi.. llévame a mi cama" dijo Koushiro mientras se sentía desvanecer en los brazos de Taichi.   
Cerró sus ojos mientras se sentía como ovnibulado..(Atontado.. como si supiera que esta pasando a su alrededor..) 

*******Notas del autor******************   
Esto me costó mucho trabajo poner.. así que no me culpen si me salió mal.. o algo crudo.. no escribo lemons.. y menos yaoi..   
Okay Sigamos (Además que estoy experimentando haciendo otro semi-lemon)   
Es la única parte del genero que falta por escribir.. comprendan.. Tuve que leer lemons para hacer esta parte..   
Esto si que es difícil..   
Pero ya lo estoy escribiendo..   
Y no odió a Taichi.. Ni el Taishiro..   
Pero la verdad es que de todos los niños.. creo que es el que llegaría mas lejos en un fic como estos...   
A veces es tan desvergonzado..   
Si de verdad quieres a Taichi.. no sigas..   
Contenido yaoi-lime mas adelante.. y no shonen ai como he estado escribiendo.   
**************************************** 

"No te preocupes te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor" dijo Taichi mientras lo recostaba en la cama y terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa. 

"Te sentirás mejor sin esta camisa tan calurosa" le dijo mientras se la quitaba. 

Koushiro no hizo nadas pues, él estaba semiinconsciente por el calor.   
Taichi contempló a su amigo dormido.. Un leve rubor se mostró en su rostro mientras se acercaba a el. 

Lentamente Taichi le quitó los zapatos y luego los calcetines.   
Miró con indecisión la camiseta verde que traía Koushiro 

****************************************   
Notas del autor..   
"This really give me the creeps.."   
**************************************** 

Taichi tomó un poco de valor al haber llegado tan lejos..   
Y espero que Koushiro no lo tomará a mal.. Pero ya había llegado tan lejos.. 

Puso su mano en el estomago.. Sintió cálido el contacto y frotó su mano en el estomago de su amigo..   
Con mucho cuidado desabrochó el cinturón de su amigo.. y lentamente le sacó la camiseta verde del short... 

Por debajo de la camiseta verde empezó a recorrer el torso de su amigo.. sintiéndolo con sus dedos.. 

****************************************   
Notas del autor..   
Ughh.. No puedo creer que haya escrito esto.. pero ya estoy cerca.. un poco mas.. espero que de verdad aprecien que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar..   
**************************************** 

Taichi quiso dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.. una parte de su mente le decía deja de hacer eso.. otra parte le decía sigue... y la tercera le decía que esperará a que Koushiro despertará y le dijera la verdad.. 

Pero la primera parte ganó y Taichi continuó explorando el torso de Koushiro mientras su amigo se sentía extraño.. 

En sus sueño Una pequeña vocecita le decía que algo estaba mal.. Koushiro respiró agitadamente al escuchar esa advertencia de su cerebro. 

Podía sentir algo húmedo en su cuello.. y de pronto.. sus sentidos como respuesta a la voz se reestablecieron..   
Al sentir como el cierre de su pantalón estaba bajando.. 

****************************************   
Notas del autor..   
Ahhhh esto es más difícil.. valor ryu-kun un poco más..   
**************************************** 

Koushiro despertó al sentir claramente unos dedos que no deberían estar allí. 

Cuando abrió sus ojos miró a Tai con sus manos.. una dentro de su camiseta que se la había subido hasta la altura el pecho.. Y la otra dentro de sus shorts.. (Si ya saben donde.. pero no lo voy a poner.. okay.. eso es demasiado para mí..) 

Tanto Taichi como Koushiro se sonrojaron al máximo cuando sus miradas se cruzaran. 

Por unos segundos ninguno se movió... 

Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Koushiro.   
"Vete... Taichi.." dijo mientras miraba al suelo. 

"Koushiro.. lo siento .. yo.. no.." 

"LÁRGATE DE MI CASA" le grito mientras le lanzó una almohada a la cara. 

Taichi se levantó rápidamente.   
Koushiro agarró lo primero que pudo y se lo lanzó a Taichi. 

Taichi tuvo problemas para esquivar la lámpara y salió de allí corriendo. 

Koushiro sollozó unos minutos y luego se contempló.. Sintió nausea de si mismo. El aturdimiento había pasado como por arte de magia. 

Rápidamente entró al baño y abrió la llave del agua. Se despojó de su ropa y se empezó a bañar. Se lavo con especial énfasis todas la partes de su cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por Taichi. 

Se frotó tanto que su piel se puso roja. Salió del baño un hora después y se fue a su cama con los ojos rojos. En donde se desplomó y empezó a sollozar amargamente. 

Al día siguiente.   
Koushiro no se presentó a la escuela. 

"Sora.. Koushiro no ha venido a la escuela.. no estará enfermo por lo de ayer" dijo Mimi preocupada. 

"Si supe que ayer se desmayó por el calor" dijo muy preocupada.   
"Hola chicas" dijo Yamato el cal se acercó a ellas.   
"Hola Yamato.. ¿No sabes como esta Koushiro?" dijeron las dos niñas.   
"No lo saben.. Koushiro se va a cambiar de escuela.. su madre vino en la mañana para solicitar el cambio" dijo Yamato 

"Que.. y no nos lo dijo" dijeron las dos.   
"Yo me enteré porque fui a pedir permiso para dar una tocada en la escuela" dijo Yamato.   
****************************************   
Notas del autor..   
Una tocada es como un concierto solo que se hace al aire libre.. y realmente es como una beneficencia.. Sirve para que los grupos sepan si sus canciones pegan o no..(Históricamente hablando este sería el primer concierto de Yamato)   
**************************************** 

"MMm.. eso no lo sabíamos" dijo Sora y luego miró a Taichi el cual se veía muy abatido, sin ganas ni de comer.. ni de prestar atención a la escuela. 

Sora la ver su amigo de la infancia se acercó para hablar con él.   
"Tai.. ¿que te pasa?" le preguntó al ver como Taichi apenas se percataba de su presencia. 

Taichi no respondió, pero se vio claramente que se sentía muy mal. 

"Koushiro se va cambiar de escuela" dijo Sora preocupada tratando de cambiar el tema de su conversación. 

"Me lo suponía" dijo Taichi muy dolido.   
"Tai ¿que te pasa?" le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.   
Taichi se levantó rápidamente. "No me pasa nada... tengo que irme" dijo mientras salía del salón a pesar de que era la hora del receso. 

Sora se quedó allí mirando.. y sin saber que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Ella miró la venta y vio como Taichi se fue iba de la escuela.. saltó la barda y desapareció. 

"Sora ¿Será que algo le pasó Koushiro ayer?" le preguntó Yamato.   
Mimi miró a Sora. "Creo que es algo serio.. algo debió haber pasado cuando Taichi llevó a Koushiro a su casa. 

"Voy a ir a casa de Koushiro" dijo Sora mientras miraba a Yamato.   
"Yo iré a ver a Taichi" dijo mientras los dos asentían.   
Mimi le dijo a Sora. "Bueno... me hablas para saber que pasó" dijo preocupada. 

Sora fue a casa de Koushiro después de ir a su casa y cambiarse.   
Tardó un poco en llegar a la casa de su amigo. 

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y le abrieron. 

La mamá de Koushiro abrió la puerta.. tenía los ojos rojos y un pañuelo en la mano. 

"Sora" dijo al reconocerla.. una breve sonrisa recorrió su rostro..   
"Pasa por favor.. que bueno que has venido.. Koushiro no se siente bien.. desde ayer.. y hoy me dijo que ya no quería ir a la escuela.. quería que lo cambiarán a otra.. la que fuera... no importaba si era la más estricta o la más lejana.. quería cambiar de escuela" dijo la señora Izumi. 

"Si algo oí de eso" dijo la niña mientras la señora Izumi le servía un poco de Té. 

"No se ha querido levantar de la cama.. solo esta allí y cuando me acercó me dice que me vaya.. ha estado llorando mucho" dijo la señora Izumi. 

"Hablaré con él" dijo Sora mientras la mamá de Koushiro de daba un sonrisa de agradecimiento.   
"Gracias Sora.. creo que contigo si hablará" dijo mientras Sora se dirigía a la habitación de Koushiro. 

Ella tocó la puerta pero nadie le respondió.   
Giró la perilla y entró en la habitación. La señora Izumi se quedó en el pasillo con el corazón en la mano. 

"¿Koushiro?" preguntó   
Ella lo vio acostado en su cama con su pijama puesta.. el cobertor estaba encima de él.. su cabeza estaba del lado opuesto al de la puerta. 

"Vete" le dijo con una voz entrecortada.   
"Koushiro sé que algo esta mal" le dijo mientras el chico se hacía bolita en su cama. 

Sora notó su incomodidad y trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación..   
"Taichi esta muy.. " pero no terminó de hablar pues la voz de Koushiro resonó en su habitación.   
"NO ME HABLES DE ESE.." dijo mientras por primera vez la miraba. 

Sora se levantó y se dirigió hacia Koushiro.   
"¿Que pasó?" le preguntó.   
"NO TE IMPORTA" le dijo mientras se echaba a un lado para no verla. 

Sora se quedó aturdida unos segundos.. Ese no era el Koushiro amable que conocía.. nunca en su vida Koushiro había levantado su voz.. a nadie.. 

Continuará.. 

Comentarios..   
Ahhhh el primer capitulo que fue lo más difícil que he escrito.. ya entiendo a mi pobre Ariadna.. Me tardé horas en escribirlo(dos días en realidad.. y tres horas para plasmar la historia)   
Bueno casi todos lo que escriben yaoi(Me incluyo a mí mismo a pesar de solo escribo Shonen ai).. 

La gran mayoría los hacemos que les corresponda.. y realmente me puse a pensar que después de "Sin amor y sin esperanza que me queda" no había escrito algo como esto... y bueno.. un yaoi no correspondido que termina muy mal.. 

Bueno creo que mañana escribo la continuación.. Stay Tune..   
~Owari~   



	3. No quiero hablar de eso

¿Porque?   
By ryu-kun 

Resumen para los que no quisieron leer la primera parte.(La verdad no los culpo)   
A Koushiro le dio una insolación(Deshidratación.. se asoleó.. etc..) Taichi se ofreció llevarlo a su casa.. Y mas tarde Koushiro se medio desmayó y.. Okay lo diré sin rodeo y a la brava.. Koushiro encontró la mano de Taichi dentro de sus pantalones... Lo corrió de su casa y desde entonces Koushiro no salido de su habitación.. y ya esta en tramites el cambio de escuela. Sora fue a visitar a Koushiro y Yamato fue visitar a Taichi.   


Segundo capitulo   
No me preguntes.. no quiero hablar de eso..   
  


Advertencia.   
Contenido muy dramático mas adelante..   
  


Koushiro miró a Sora una vez y luego le dijo.   
"VETE"   
"Koushiro.. yo quiero ayudarte" dijo mientras le tocaba su mano.   
(Ella... no quiero que sepa.. nunca lo entendería) pensó mientras se echó sus cobertores encima de su cabeza e ignoró cualquier palabra de Sora. 

La niña se dio cuenta de que Koushiro no hablaría con ella.. Sora decidió no empeorar las cosas pues se dio cuenta por las lagrimas de Koushiro que no hablaría con ella, por ningún motivo. 

La chica salió de la habitación y se encontró con la señora Izumi. 

"Creo que es mejor que Yamato hable con.. él.. creo que será más fácil.. el ya ha tenido experiencia en estos casos" dijo al recordar las escenas de llanto de Takeru. 

Sora se quedó con la señora Izumi después de que marcó el numero de Yamato.   
"Él vendrá dentro de poco" le dijo consolando a la señora, después de haberle hablado. 

"Koushiro nunca ha tenido problemas... es tan buen hijo... siempre.. y.. la verdad es que no sé que hacer" dijo la señora mientras Sora estaba consolándola. 

(No sé que habrá pasado.. pero estoy segura que Yamato lo ayudará.. después de todo será mas fácil para Koushiro hablar con Yamato) pensó Sora. 

Yamato llegó un 20 minutos después.   
"Lo siento no encontré a Taichi" dijo mientras Sora le indica que Koushiro estaba muy mal. 

"¿De veras?" le preguntó poco después lejos dela señora Izumi.   
"Sí.. ha estado llorando toda la noche" dijo Sora mientras Yamato se preocupó. 

"Yo hablaré con él" dijo mientras iba a la habitación de Koushiro.   
Encontró la puerta cerrada. 

"Koushiro.. soy Yamato.. abre la puerta" dijo mientras tocaba suavemente.   
"Vete" se oyó la voz débil de Koushiro. 

"Abre.. no deje pendiente la tocada solo para que no quieras hablar conmigo.   
Mas silencio. 

Yamato esperó un poco mas y al no ir respuesta.   
"plan B" pensó mientras salía al exterior. 

Con cuidado abrió la ventana y puso un pie en la barandilla de la salida de emergencia.   
Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la venta de la habitación de Koushiro y abrió la ventana(La cual no tenía seguro) con cuidado y tratando de no tirar las computadoras de Koushiro. Yamato entró con relativa facilidad a la habitación de Koushiro. 

Yamato lo vio en su cama abrazando su almohada con fuerza contra su rostro. 

Yamato vio el dolor que estaba pasando Koushiro.. recordó que el se sintió así cuando se enteró que se iban a separar su hermano y el.. cuando ocurrió el divorcio de sus padres. 

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama y le hablo. "Koushiro" 

El chico se asustó y se medio sentó en su cama sorprendido.   
"Vete" le dijo con voz entrecortada.   
"Koushiro.. algo esta muy mal.. y no me iré hasta que me lo hayas dicho" le dijo. 

Koushiro se quedó allí mirando y al hacerlo recordó las veces en que Takeru había llorado y encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Yamato. Las lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Koushiro.. Indeciso sin saber que hacer. 

Yamato tomó la iniciativa y le dio un abrazo.   
"Shhh Koushiro.. todo estará bien.. no te preocupes" le dijo mientras Koushiro lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar con ganas. 

Para Yamato eso fue extraño pues nunca había oído llorar a nadie con tanta rabia.. amargura y desesperación.. nadie que no fuera él. 

Yamato lo dejó llorar hasta que se empezó a calmar. 

"¿Que pasó para que estés así?" le preguntó con mucho cuidado.   
Koushiro levantó su cabeza y lo miró a Yamato a los ojos. 

"Puedes confiar en mi" le dijo de la misma forma en como le hablaba a Takeru. 

Koushiro se sintió como si fuera estallar si no lo decía y ya no podía aguantar mas tiempo con esa carga. Y lo contó todo. 

"Y luego.. si no hubiera despertado.. no sé que me hubiera hecho.." dijo llorando casi incontrolablemente.   
"Casi estaba desnudo y él.." pero ya no pudo continuar. 

Yamato lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía. 

Jamás de los jamás había visto a Koushiro de esta manera.. a punto de colapso nervioso. Siempre había sido el calmado.. el amable.. el nunca perdía la compostura. Yamato sintió la punzada la ira en su corazón. 

"Koushiro.. necesitas ayuda" le dijo Yamato con preocupación.   
"No.. no quiero que.."   
"Mira necesitas ayuda.. estas temblando.. y anoche no pudiste dormir.. verdad??"   
"Pero.."   
"Joe.. él conocerá a alguien.. que te pueda ayudar" le dijo mientras Koushiro lo miraba con aprensión.   
"...."   
"Koushiro.. estas muy mal... Joe.. ¿puedes confiar en él?" le preguntó Yamato. "El nunca te haría daño y lo sabes" le dijo Yamato mientras el chico estaba mas calmado en los brazos de Yamato.   
"Creo que si" le dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza. 

Koushiro descansó en el regazo de Yamato y se sintió mejor.   
(¿Así se sentirá Takeru?) pensó con tristeza y casi envidia del más pequeño del grupo.   
"No estas solo Koushiro" le dijo mientras el chico respiraba con mas tranquilidad. 

Finalmente se quedó dormido en brazos de Yamato.   
Con cuidado lo acomodó en la cama y luego tomó el teléfono para hablarle a Joe.   
Habló en voz baja para que no escucharan lo que decía. Al otro lado de la línea podía sentir la preocupación de Joe.   
"Voy para allá Yamato.. déjame ver entre los conocidos de mi padre" dijo el chico. 

"Que sea bueno" le dijo mientras Joe del otro lado de la línea afirmaba Joe. "Esta muy aturdido por lo que le pasó.. lo que le hizo Taichi no tiene nombre" le dijo mientras colgó. 

Yamato salió de la habitación.. y miró a Sora y a la señora Izumi.. iba a hablarles de lo que le contó Koushiro.. pero pensó que era mejor que el chico se los dijera cuando estuviera listo. (En estos momentos esta muy mal.. y no se como tomaría las cosas si ellas supieran lo que le pasó) pensó Yamato. 

"Joe vendrá con un doctor al rato" dijo mientras la señora Izumi lo miraba con aprensión. "Esta.. no se como decirlo.. pero creo que es mejor que lo sepan por el doctor" les dijo mientras salía del departamento. 

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras.. un pensamiento lo invadió y se detuvo a pensar. "Y ¿Si hubiera sido Takeru?" pensó Yamato mientras las lagrimas le recorrían sus mejillas al recordar el estado en que estaba Koushiro. 

"Maldito Taichi.. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" dijo Yamato muy indignado y terminó de bajar y se cruzó con Joe y un doctor que venía subiendo. 

"Esta muy mal.. necesita ayuda y mucha" les dijo mientras bajaba los poco escalones que faltaban. 

Salió con rumbo a la casa de su mamá. 

Llegó al poco rato y tocó la puerta.   
Takeru le abrió la puerta.   
"Onichan"   
"Takeru" dijo mientras Yamato lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. El chico le preguntó sorprendido.   
"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó el niño al ver llorar a su hermano.   
"Takeru.. Quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo.. siempre podrás contar conmigo.. prométeme que siempre me dirás todo lo que te molesta" le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.   
"Si.. nichan.. te lo prometo" 

Continuará..   
Wuau este fic debería entrar al concurso MADE ME CRY.. no puedo creer que me haya salido tan angst.. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo casi me hizo llorar..   
Aunque más de una persona estará complacida por la forma en como Yamato calmó a Koushiro.. Y al final no pude evitar poner algo de Takeru y Yamato.. y como no después de lo que le pasó a Koushiro.. Yamato no iría con su hermano.. a ver si estaba bien.   
~Owari~   
Sniff Sniff Sniff   



	4. Por favor no

¿Porque?   
By ryu-kun 

Capitulo 3   
Por favor. no.. 

Joe llegó unos 15 minutos después de que Yamato salió de la casa de Koushiro. 

Entraron los dos a la casa de Koushiro y Joe habló con la mamá de Koushiro y acordaron que Joe iba a hablar primero con Koushiro. 

Joe entró a la habitación y poco después entró el doctor.   
Lo revisó y después de que Joe logró que contará lo que pasó con Taichi, le dio un calmante al pobre chico, Joe se quedaba con el, mientras el calmante le hacía efecto. 

Cuando Joe salió de la habitación, el doctor ya estaba hablando con la mamá de Koushiro. 

Joe sintió un nudo en el estomago.   
"El no se merece esto" pensó Joe mientras cerró sus manos con fuerza.   
"Es tan joven.. y.. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto Taichi?" dijo en voz baja 

Joe fue a la sala en donde los padres de Koushiro escucharon lo que el doctor les estaba diciendo.   
"Necesita mucho apoyo.. y más que nada ir a una terapia.. Esto es demasiado para el solo.." dijo mientras Sora escuchaba con lagrimas en sus ojos. 

Joe y Sora se fueron cuando el doctor terminó.   
"Gracias" les dijo la madre de Koushiro mientras cerraba la puerta después de haberlos despedido. 

"Creí que conocía a Taichi" dijo Sora mientras Joe caminaba al lado de ella.   
"Yo también" le dijo Joe mientras la niña lo miraba.   
"¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?.. lo lastimó.. mas de que cualquier cosa en el Digimundo le hubiera pasado" dijo Sora. 

"¿Sabes.?" le dijo Joe.   
"Que"   
"Koushiro me dijo una vez que Taichi era uno de sus mejores amigos" dijo Joe mientras Sora dijo. 

"Estúpido Tai" 

Ambos se separaron para irse a sus casas. 

Casa de los Yagami.   
"No.. mi hermano nunca haría eso" dijo Hikari mientras la policía entraba a la casa con una orden de arresto y una de cateo. 

Revisaron el apartamento pero no lo encontraron.. desde la mañana no había vuelto. 

"El nunca haría eso" dijo Hikari. Los padres de Taichi solo estaban allí.. sin poder digerir la noticia.. Su hijo.. 

"Ahh si pues dile eso al chico cuya inocencia arruinó" le dijo el policía mientras salían del apartamento. 

Hikari estaba muy molesta.,. "ahh si y quien les dijo que.." pero Hikari no pudo continuar pues el oficial dijo. 

"Joe Kido denunció a tu hermano.. después de que anduvo molestando a Koushiro Izumi" dijo el oficial. 

Hikari se quedó callada al oír eso. Si Joe había interpuesto la demanda.. eso significaba que debía ser cierto. 

"Lo encontraremos" dijo el oficial mientras salía del departamento. 

Casa de los Izumi. 

"Voy a ver si Koushiro esta durmiendo bien.. Kenshin" dijo la señora Izumi mientras abría la puerta. 

"Kenshin.. Koushiro no esta" dijo la señora.   
"¿Que pasa Naoko?" pregunto El señor Izumi y luego vio la cama vacía de Koushiro. 

El aire que entraba por la ventana le dio escalofríos cuando se acercaron. En el barandal de la escalera de incendios estaba un pedazo de la pijama de Koushiro. 

"El no pudo haber salido.. el doctor dijo que dormiría toda la noche" dijo señora Izumi.   
"Koushiro no salió" dijo el señor Izumi al ver la ventana. "Se lo llevaron" dijo mientras veía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la ventana. 

"Mi pequeño" dijo la señora mientras lloraban en el hombro de su marido. 

Al otro día en una bodega abandonada no muy lejos de allí. Koushiro despertó.. 

**************************************   
Okay párrafo muy Dark y lime adelante.. si no desea leerlo no lo leas..   
No apto para menores de edad.   
************************************** 

Lo primero que tuvo fue frió..   
Se vio a si mismo sin ropa ni nada que lo cubriera.   
A su lado estaba Taichi en las mismas condiciones. 

Koushiro empezó a respirar agitadamente al sentir como le dolían diversas partes del cuerpo. Taichi despertó cuando Koushiro se movió. 

"Que bueno que despertaste" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.   
Koushiro se sintió mal en ese abrazo.   
"Fue maravilloso lo de anoche.. pero es mejor que lo hagamos cuando estés despierto" le dijo mientras lo besaba. 

Koushiro cerró sus ojos (No es cierto.. no es cierto) se dijo así mismo.   
Taichi lentamente lo recostó en el suelo y lo empezó a acariciar con sus manos y besarlo mas apasionadamente. 

(ES UN SUEÑO.. NO ESTA PASANDO.. NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE.. EL NO ME ESTA HACIENDO ESTO.. ES UN SUEÑO..) Pensó con desesperación. 

**************************************}   
Arghh sigue la parte difícil..   
Espero que de verdad sepan que esto fue más difícil de escribir que la primera parte.   
**************************************   
Koushiro sintió el aliento de Taichi en su cuello.   
Un leve gemido salió de su garganta cuando las manos de Taichi empezaron a recorrer su pecho y luego su estomago.. dirigiéndose a su entrepierna.. y luego a sus muslos. 

**************************************   
Argh.. esto ya casi parece un lemon... no quiero escribir.. pero no puedo dejar de escribir.. -_-¡¡¡¡   
************************************** 

"No te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado" le dijo en el oído y luego le dio un beso en la oreja. 

Koushiro cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas caía al suelo.   
Desgraciadamente todo lo podía hacer era llorar. No tenía ni fuerzas para gritar a pesar de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. 

"¿Porque me haces esto?" le dijo con voz entrecortada.   
"Porque Te amo" le dijo Taichi mientras lo besaba.. 

Koushiro trato de gritar pero Taichi no lo dejaba al taparle la boca con sus manos.. 

Se empezó a defender débilmente, pero Taichi era mas fuerte que el.   
"Sshh tranquilo.. no te muevas.. no quiero lastimarte" le dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro trataba de liberarse.. sin éxito.. 

"Por favor.. no" dijo mientras Taichi lo sujetaba por la cintura.. "Taichi.. no sigas... me haces daño" le dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo y huir lejos de allí. 

"Shh relájate.. y disfrútalo" dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro lloró impotente al no poder hacer nada por impedir que Taichi lo tomará..   
Solo podía llorar y esperar a que terminará pronto. 

Continuará 

Comentarios:   
No me maten.. pero bueno en fin.. salió este episodio.. tan extraño.. Poor lil Koushiro.. En realidad no esperaba que Taichi terminara lo que trató de hacerle en su casa.. pero creo que al final se salió con la suya. Falta un capitulo para terminar..   
He he he.. no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como esto..   



	5. No quiero vivir

¿Porque?   
By ryu-kun 

Capitulo final   
No quiero vivir 

Koushiro despertó casi al medio día. 

Taichi esta dormido encima de él. Por mucho que lo deseará, Koushiro no podía evadir la realidad. 

Taichi había entrado a su casa y lo había traído a este lugar en donde. . lo tomó cuando estaba durmiendo por efectos del calmante. 

Y luego en la mañana.. lo volvió a hacer.. Y cada vez que lo hacia le decía cuanto lo amaba. 

Para Koushiro fue el infierno.. El dolor.. la humillación.. la impotencia.. 

Taichi ni siquiera se había preocupado por vestirlo.. o curarlo.. o nada de eso. 

Koushiro se sintió mas que nunca.. sin esperanza. 

"No puedo soportar esto.. Taichi.. Decías que me amabas.. ¿Porque me hiciste esto?.. me duele.. " dijo mientras miró a su alrededor y vió su pijama en el suelo. Se puso su ropa esperando que calmará un poco su asco. Pero ni así se sentía mejor.. El dolor era fuerte.. casi no podía caminar.. 

Koushiro lloró.. y al mirar a Tai se forzó a irse de allí.. no le agradaba esa sonrisa que tenía en sus sueños.. Se acercó a la puerta que estaba algo lejos pero no podía abrirla.. no tenía ni la fuerza ni la claridad de su mente pasa buscar otra salida., y se derrumbó.. 

Miró a su alrededor y vio una botella en el suelo.. Tenía un olor a thinher.. Koushiro la miró allí en el suelo su contenido.. 

Koushiro sabía para que servía el thinher.. era un solvente.. y también era usado como... droga. 

Normalmente..   
Koushiro no hubiera destapado la botella ni hubiera olido su contenido.. pero el dolor y la vergüenza era ya demasiados para que lo pudiera aguantar.. 

Después.. se empezó sentir extraño.. el dolor se había ido y su visión estaba nublada.. ye empezó a tener alucinaciones.. 

Al principio fue bastante placentero.. hasta que apareció Taichi..   
Koushiro se estaba sintiendo peor pues empezaba a recordar lo que le hizo en la mañana.. 

Volvió a inhalar el contenido de la botella y eso lo hizo toser..   
Por un instante pensó que eso lo iba a matar..   
Y en eso..   
La idea apareció.. 

"¿Koushiro?" se oyó la voz de Taichi.   
Los ojos aturdidos de Koushiro miraron al frente y vieron a Taichi levantarse y dirigirse hacia él.   
"¿Que estas haciendo?" le preguntó. 

Koushiro cerró sus ojos.. y luego.. tomó un trago de la botella.   
"Ohhh por dios Koushiro" dijo Taichi mientras llegó a su lado y le arrebató la botella, la cual se estrelló en el muro. 

Taichi comenzó a hacer que Koushiro vomitara el liquido ingerido..   
"Por dios.. por dios" dijo mientras Taichi salió en busca de ayuda.   
La oscuridad se fue adueñando de los sentidos de Koushiro.. Se sentía libre.. al fin.. 

Un hora mas tarde..   
Koushiro estaba estable en el hospital. 

Taichi estaba en un cuarto encerrado.   
Joe estaba allí mirándolo, acusándolo con la mirada. 

Taichi tenía sus manos en cu cara mientras lloraba.   
"No quería hacerle daño.. solo quería que supiera cuanto lo amo" dijo mientras Joe no se movió. 

"Bonita manera de demostrarlo... entrando a su casa y secuestrarlo mientras esta dormido.. para luego divertirte con el" dijo Joe el cual lo encaró completamente enojado por primera vez en su vida. 

"Pero..es.."   
"Por dios Taichi.. apenas acaba de cumplir once años y tu ya.." pero Joe no pudo continuar. 

Taichi sollozó amargamente.. "No creí que" 

"Por tu bien espero que te declares culpable Taichi.." le dijo Joe. 

Taichi lo miró incrédulo. 

"Si.. Koushiro tiene que revivir lo que le hiciste.. Taichi.. no vivirás lo suficiente para arrepentirte" le dijo Joe y lo sujeto de los hombros. 

"Yamato y el señor Izumi se encargarán de eso" le dijo mientras lo zarandeaba. "Y yo también" le dijo en voz baja. Salió de la habitación y el guardia de seguridad le puso llave a la habitación donde estaba Taichi. 

Joe se dirigió a la habitación de Koushiro.. era una de las ventajas de ser el hijo del doctor encargado del hospital. Vio su tez pálida...   
Joe sintió las lagrimas traicionarlo al ver el estado de.. Koushiro. 

Estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.. por envenenamiento.. 

La puerta se abrió y entraron Yamato y Takeru.   
El pequeño niño se acercó a la cama de Koushiro y lo miró con genuino pesar. 

"Se pondrá bien" preguntó mientras a Joe le costaba trabajo decir algo.   
"Si.. con el tiempo" dijo Joe mientras Yamato lo mira a su hermano tocar el cabello de Koushiro. 

"Te pondrás bien.. Koushiro.. no te mueras" le dijo el niño de la esperanza 

"Fue Taichi" dijo Yamato al ver que Takeru miraba a Koushiro   
"Si.. la policía vendrá por el en unos minutos" dijo Joe mientras veía como Yamato cerraba su puños. 

"Maldito.. fue casa de Koushiro y lo secuestro.. para .. para" Pero Yamato no podía continuar al ver a su hermano presente. 

"¿Y los padres de Koushiro?"   
"Ya vienen estaban con la policía.. no podía localizarlos hasta hace poco.." dijo Joe mientras Takeru se acercó a ellos. 

"Los demás ya vienen. les hable a todos" dijo Yamato. 

"¿Que le pasó?.. ¿Es cierto que Taichi le hizo.. algo malo?" dijo el pequeño e inocente niño. 

Yamato no quería contestar esas preguntas. Su hermano era muy joven como para entendiera lo que le hizo Taichi. "No te preocupes.. reza porque se reponga" le dijo mientras se lo llevaba afuera de la habitación. 

Joe miró a Koushiro.   
Se acercó a él.. y le tocó al frente con cuidado.   
"No tengas miedo.. no dejare que te hagan daño.. prefiero morir antes que dejar que alguien te vuelta a lastimar.." dijo Joe mientras sus lagrimas caía sobre el rostro de su amigo. 

"Por favor no te mueras.. te ayudaré.. estaré en cada parte de tu vida.. cuidándote.. pero no te mueras" Le dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de su amigo. 

"No quiero vivir.. si tu no estas conmigo.. de todos.. tu eres el único que me comprende.. siempre piensas... en mi como un amigo.. nunca como un tonto.. Ohh Koushiro.. quiero corresponder a tu afecto.. quiero ayudarte.. pero tienes que vivir por favor" le dijo Joe mientras miraba el monitor. 

"Te vamos a ayudar.. todos tu amigos... tus verdaderos amigos" le dijo Joe mientras le tocaba su frente. 

"Quiero ayudarte a superar.. lo que hizo Taichi.. no te preocupes.. recibirá su castigo" dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Koushiro. 

"Estaré contigo.. Tus padres estarán allí.. Todos te ayudaremos.. pero no te mueras" dijo con lagrimas. 

Joe sintió las manos de los padres de Koushiro en su espalda.   
Los demás habían llegado y estaban atrás. Todos tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. 

"Gracias Joe" le dijo la señora Izumi mientras.. La pequeña voz de Takeru decía. 

"No te mueras.. estamos aquí.. por favor.." dijo mientras un pequeño brillo iluminaba la habitación.. y los signos vitales de Izzy se estabilizaban con la luz de la esperanza, el amor, la pureza, la amistad y sobre todo de la sinceridad, 

The End. 

Comentarios..   
El fin.. es el fin.. pero esta es la primera parte.. la segunda parte se llamará "Curando tus heridas"   


Un fic con Koushiro queriéndose suicidar.. desde "sin esperanza, ni amor que me queda".. no había escrito algo como esto.. Wuau   
  
  



	6. ¿porque me hizo eso?

Curando tus heridas   
By Ryu-kun. 

Introducción.. Este fic es la continuación de ¿porque?   
Breve resumen..   
Lean el fic..   
¿Porque me hiciste esto?   


Capitulo 1   
¿Porque me hizo esto? 

Koushiro estaba sentado en su cama.   
Su mirada estaba fija en un punto vació. Su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción. 

Así había estado desde que se recobró milagrosamente de sus heridas. Ido totalmente para el mundo. 

Y ya habían pasado tres semanas, casi todos estaba afuera del cuarto de Koushiro..   
"Esta completamente perdido" dijo Mimi muy desanimada.   
"Imagínate que tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo, entra a tu casa para secuestrarte, para abusar de ti.. y mientras lo hace decirte cuanto te ama.. y sin que le importe si lo esta lastimando o no" dijo Yamato de muy mal humor. 

Hikari Yagami estaba allí.. pero la ley del hielo era muy fuerte.. Incluso el pequeño Takeru no le hablaba. Se sentía muy mal.. pero ella no podía creer que su querido hermano Taichi.. le hubiera hecho todas esas cosas a Koushiro.. Hikari había escuchado la discusión de sus padres. 

Al parecer todo iba a terminar en divorcio.. El papá de ambos estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que Taichi debía ser encarcelado y que perdieran la llave.   
Su mamá por su parte no quería que su pequeñín fuera a la cárcel.. al igual que Hikari no podía creerlo.. Su hijo nunca pudo haberle hecho eso a nadie.. 

Hikari estaba muy deprimida.. a pesar de todo quería creer en que Taichi era inocente.. no importará cuantas pruebas aparecieran en su contra.. ni cual irrefutables. fueran.. D.N.A... confesiones, declaraciones.. todo era falso.. su hermano nunca le haría eso.. 

Todos los días los niños iban a visitar a Koushiro y hablaban un rato con él.. a pesar de que él no respondía o no parecía estar en la tierra. 

"El chico que descubrió como derrotar a Diaboromon.. que descubrió el código en el Digimundo.. que supo.. como descifrar la profecía de como derrotara Venommyotismon... traicionado por la persona que más confiaba en el mundo" dijo Joe mientras pateo un bote de basura. Derramando su contenido por el piso. 

Hikari se sobresaltó mientras Joe estaba allí muy molesto. Lagrimas se formaron en su cara y se fue.   
(No importa lo que digan de ti.. Taichi.. yo siempre creeré en ti) pensó mientras corría lejos del hospital. 

Nadie le dijo nada ni la detuvo.. Incluso Takeru estaba molesto con ella.. a pesar de todas las precauciones que tuvieron, el pequeño se las ingenió para averiguar lo que le pasó a Koushiro. Así Hikari perdió la amistad de Takeru.. El único que le hablaba del grupo también le hacia la ley del hielo. 

"Estúpidos Yagami s" dijo Takeru en voz baja cuando ella se fue. 

"En realidad no podemos culparla" dijo Sora mientras lo demás la escuchaba.   
"Creo que tienes razón" dijo el pequeño Takeru. "Pero el pobre de Koushiro esta allí.. mirando la nada.. para todos no es imposible.. perdonarla por las estupideces que dice.. yo no quería creerlo... pero después de haber visto a Koushiro..." las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del pequeño niño. 

"Hubiera deseado que Yamato no hubiera salvado a Taichi" dijo el pequeño Takeru muy molesto. 

:::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Voy a hablar con el una vez mas antes de irnos hermano" dijo el pequeño niño mientras su hermano asentía al ver la hora. 

Después Yamato ayudó a los demás a juntar la basura que Joe había desparramado por el suelo. 

Takeru cerró la puerta cuidadosamente cuando entró a la habitación.   
Koushiro seguía sin moverse ni hacer nada. 

"Koushiro.. mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que ir.." dijo mientras miraba el rostro inexpresivo de Koushiro. El chico sintió formarse la lagrimas en sus ojos. 

Takeru simplemente habló.. lo había estado evitando durante varias semanas pero finalmente habló.   
"Koushiro..   
yo...   
yo...   
yo..   
yo..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Sé lo que te hizo Taichi" dijo con verdadero pesar en su voz. 

"Hubiera deseado hacer algo por ayudarte.. por favor mírame" le dijo mientras por primera vez vio una lagrima en los ojos de Koushiro. 

"Koushiro.. queremos ayudarte pero no nos dejas... nos estas lastimando Koushiro.." le dijo mientras sus propias lagrimas no lo dejaban ver. 

"Queremos ayudarte pero no nos dejas.." dijo el pequeño niño el cual estaba cerrando sus ojos. 

"Desearía que fueras otra vez el mismo que fuiste antes.. el que.. no pensaba en mi.. como el niño pequeño.. el hermano menor.. la molestia.. el estorbo en el viaje.. el llorón" dijo mientras trataba de secarse sus lagrimas. 

"Siempre me tratabas... bien... como si fuéramos.. de la misma.. me tratabas como de la familia.. recuerdo cuando te pregunté si podías digievolucionar a Patamon con la computadora.. y recuerdo que sonreíste.." dijo mientras el pequeño se empezaba sentir mal. 

"Estamos aquí Koushiro.. no nos hagas a un lado.. se que.. Taichi.. te lastimó.. se lo que te hizo.. nadie me lo ha querido decir, así que un día los escuche hablar detrás de la puerta.." 

Mas lagrimas se empezaron a salir de los ojos de Koushiro. 

"¿Porque te hizo esto?.. Koushiro.. el nunca.. saldrá.. quiero que se pudra en el hoyo donde lo echaron.. después de ver como estas.. sin dejar que te ayudemos.. " 

"Por favor.. di algo.. llora... grita.. pero haznos saber que podemos ayudarte Koushiro.. " dijo mientras se acercó a la cama donde estaba Koushiro. 

"Por favor recuerda.. que estamos aquí.. todos estamos aquí."   
Yo..   
Yamato..   
Mimi..   
Sora..   
Joe.. 

"Todos... por favor" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se llevó las manos a la cara en donde empezó a sollozar. 

Takeru saltó a la cama y le dio un abrazo..   
"Estamos aquí.." dijo mientras lloraba también. 

"¿Porque me hizo esto?" dijo con voz entrecortada.   
Takeru se quedó en silencio.   
"No lo sé.. pero.. puedes contar.. conmigo.. con los demás.. con todos los que te queremos" dijo Takeru. 

"No quiero vivir" dijo con voz entrecortada. 

"No Koushiro" dijo Joe mientras entraba junto con los demás.   
"Estamos aquí" le dijo Yamato mientras se acercaba. 

Koushiro lloró mas fuerte.   
"Llora Koushiro todo lo que quieras" le dijo Takeru mientras no lo dejaba ir. "Te ara bien.. lo sé" 

"Duele... Confiaba en él.. y me traicionó" dijo entre sollozos.   
"Shh calma" Izzy dijo Mimi llorando también.   
"No dejaremos que te haga daño" dijo Sora.   
"Estará preso un millón de años" dijo Takeru. 

En otro lado.. 

En Taichi estaba siendo procesado. 

"En vista de que te has declarado culpable.. y considerando tu edad.. Estarás un asilo en donde se te dará la terapia adecuada y luego saldrás bajo libertad condicional. Cuando los doctores consideren que ya no eres un peligro para la sociedad. 

"También tendrás 1,000 horas de servicio comunitario.. y una orden de restricción a mas de dos kilómetros de Koushiro Izumi.. Si te acercas a él.. tu libertad condicional será revocada y serás procesado en calidad de adulto. 

Taichi agradeció la benevolencia.. del sistema judicial..   
(No te preocupes Koushiro.. pronto saldré para estar a tu lado para siempre) pensó Taichi con alegría. 

"Dado circunstancias extraordinarias en el caso.. serás proceso al único asilo que podría ayudare.. desgraciadamente esta en Estados Unidos y será procesado a esa institución" dijo el juez. 

"¿Donde estará?" preguntó el abogado defensor. 

"Asilo ARKHAM" dijo el juez. 

Mutiles murmullos en la corte.. 

El peor lugar 

Asilo Arkham 

Donde esta la escoria.. 

Es donde debe estar 

Pobre no merece ir a ese lugar 

Los de su clase merecen estar allí 

Asilo Arkham.. Para criminales dementes.. 

Un lugar de locura.. 

Espero que tiren la llave.. 

Cuando lo encierren.. 

Eso hacen   
  


Continuará..   
Okay el primero de varios capítulos angst.. el difícil camino de Koushiro para recuperarse.. de lo que le hizo Taichi..   
Aparte de no se como es el sistema judicial japonés.. pero   
Taichi se declaro culpable.. así que eso significa una reducción en su condena aparte el hecho de que es menor de edad.. y el que todos pensarán que estaba un poco loco.. ayudó a que le dieran esta sentencia.   



	7. ¿Porque no puedo ser feliz?

Curando tus heridas   
By Ryu-kun 

Capitulo dos   
¿Porque no puedo ser feliz? 

Exactamente un mes después del atentado.. Koushiro regresó a su casa. 

Sin embargo no se sentía seguro. 

"No quiero ir" dijo mientras hundía su cara en la almohada. 

"Koushiro.. necesitas ir a terapia" dijo Joe mientras el chico estaba aferrado a no ir. 

"No quiero que nadie mas sepa lo que me pasó" dijo con miedo. 

"Necesitas superarlo" dijo Joe con calma. 

............... 

"No te preocupes.. iré contigo.. si quieres me quedo en la sección" dijo Joe. 

"¿Lo harías por mí?" dijo Koushiro. 

"Sí.. no queremos que te pase nada malo" dijo Joe mientras tomaba las manos de Koushiro. "Vamos tus padres esperas que salgas de esta habitación" dijo el chico. 

Lentamente Koushiro se levantó de su cama.   
"Cámbiate.. mientras te espero afuera" dijo Joe mientras salió de la habitación de Koushiro. 

Koushiro tardó en terminar de levantarse y vestirse. 

Lentamente abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación.   
Iba arrastrando los pies mientras salía.. eso ya era un inicio.. 

Joe miró al chico.. y sintió pena por él.. había adelgazado mucho.. estaba pálido y tenía ojeras.. definitivamente necesitaba terapia para superar lo que le hizo Taichi. 

Joe puso sus manos en los hombros de Koushiro mientras el chico le dio un abrazo. 

"No quiero ir" dijo Koushiro mientras Joe le regresaba el abrazo. 

"Necesitas ir.. es la única manera en que podrás dormir" le dijo mientras Koushiro se relajó en los brazos de Joe. 

"Gracias Joe" le dijo mientras ambos salían con la señora Izumi. 

Por primera vez Koushiro salió del apartamento por su propio pie... temblando todavía un poco.. pero mejor a cada paso. 

Pasaron las semanas.. 

Y finalmente Koushiro pudo enfrentar todos los hechos.. 

Cuando no podía enfrentarlos .. Joe estaba a su lado..   
Lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta Koushiro empezó a sonreír.. 

Finalmente comenzó a sentirse mejor.. 

Un día cuando Joe lo llevaba a terapia..   
Algo cambió..   
Todo parecía más brillante.. mas claro.. de alguna manera como si todo fuera a estar bien.. 

Koushiro se sonrojo.. a pesar de todo lo que le hizo Taichi.. finalmente pudo superarlo.. pero solo gracias.. a Joe. 

Koushiro se sentía especialmente bien cuando él estaba cerca.. y finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había.. Enamorado de Joe.   
Un caudal de emociones lo asaltaron en ese momento.. 

Y empezó a llorar.. 

"Koushiro.. ¿Que te pasa?" le dijo Joe. 

"Me voy a mi casa" dijo Koushiro mientras regresaba por habían venido y empezó las subir las escaleras.   
"Pero y tu terapia" dijo Joe mientras lo alcanzó y lo obligo a verlo. 

"Joe.. por favor.. yo.. no quiero.. ir.. no ahora 

  
"¿Porque?"   
"Porque.. yo.. me.. he enamorado de ti.." dijo mientras subía las escaleras dejando a un perplejo Joe. "Y sé que nunca me corresponderás" le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. 

Joe se sentó en las escaleras mientras las lagrimas se le salieron.   
"Ohh dios mío.. Koushiro.. lo siento tanto.. " se dijo mientras se sintió muy mal. "Debí haberme dado cuenta.. y después de lo que sufriste con Taichi.." 

Joe se levantó y caminó solo el camino de regreso a su casa.   
  


Sintiéndose miserable al hacer que la cálida sonrisa y la sensación de que Koushiro estaba superando sus problemas.. se esfumara.. 

Entró a su habitación.. y dijo la palabras que se estaban convirtiendo en un especie de mantra entre los niños. "Estúpido Taichi" 

Joe decidió hablar con alguien y tomó el teléfono. 

"Yama-kun?" dijo al oír contestar al chico al otro lado de la línea.   
"Sí ¿Que pasa?" 

"Eche todo a perder.." dijo Joe mientras le empezó a contar a Yamato lo que había pasado. 

Continuará. 

Comentarios.   
Wuua no puedo creer que haya escrito esto.. mmmm mas adelante Yamato irá a arreglar las cosas.. Mm y ¿que pasó con Taichi? 

Asilo Arkham.   
¿Y cual es el tratamiento de este chico?   
Lavativas.. y electroshock.   
  
  



	8. Gracias yama

Curando tus heridas   
By Ryu-kun 

Capitulo tres.   
Gracias Yama.. 

Yamato agradeció a que no tenía compromisos esa tarde y fue corriendo a casa de Koushiro. 

Desde lo que le hizo Taichi.. nunca había sido tan emocional..   
Durante la primera semana que salió del hospital temieron que se suicidará. 

Y ahora con este nuevo problema Yamato corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo. 

"Maldición.. ¿Porque llegué a tiempo?.. ¿porque tuve que salvar a Taichi..?.. Koushiro esta muy mal.. por lo que me dijo Joe" pensó mientras subía los escalones con rapidez. 

Finalmente llegó al apartamento de los Izumi y tocó la puerta. 

Le sorprendió encontrarla abierta.. y a Koushiro en brazos de su madre mientras sollozaba. 

"¿Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí?" dijo con voz entrecortada.   
"Koushiro" dijo Yamato mientras entraba a la casa. 

"Yamato" dijo Koushiro pero al verlo.. fue corriendo a su cuarto.. 

Yamato alcanzó poner el pie en la puerta antes de que la cerrara con llave. El chico entró a la habitación mientras Koushiro se veía molesto. 

"Debo parecerte muy desagradable" le dijo a Yamato mientras este lo miraba confundido.   
"Enamorarme de alguien de tu mismo sexo.. cuando en primer lugar eso fue.. la experiencia mas traumática de mi vida" dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada. 

Yamato se acercó a Koushiro e hizo que descansara en su regazo. 

De nuevo Koushiro sintió la calidez de Yamato..   
(Que afortunado es Takeru al tenerlo a él) pensó con tristeza mientras le daba un abrazo. 

"No te preocupes" le dijo mientras Koushiro se sentía muy bien en brazos de Yamato. 

"Joe es muy buen amigo tuyo" dijo Yamato. 

"Pero.."   
"Shh todo esta bien" le dijo mientras Koushiro alzaba su cabeza. 

Koushiro se sentía a salvo en brazos de Yamato.. después de todo fue al que le contó lo que le hizo Taichi la primera vez. 

"Es natural que te hayas enamorado de Joe" le dijo Yamato mientras Koushiro se aferró a la camisa de Yamato. 

"El siempre esta aquí para llevarte a las terapias.. y además ha tratado mucho de que te sientas mejor " le dijo mientras Koushiro se relajaba. 

"¿Entonces.. no crees que algo anda mal conmigo?" dijo Koushiro.   
"No Koushiro.. muchas personas se enamoran de la persona que más les ayuda.." le dijo mientras Koushiro se relajó en brazos de Koushiro. 

"Y ¿si.. me enamoró de alguien?.. que" 

"No te preocupes.. Koushiro.. no importa la clase de persona que sea.. si la elige.. tu corazón.. no hay nada que temer" le dijo Yamato. 

"Tengo miedo Yamato"   
"¿De que?"   
"A.. hacer lo mismo que me hizo Taichi.. a la persona que ame.."   
"No Koushiro tu nunca harías algo así"   
"Tengo pesadillas.. ya no es Taichi el que me persigue.. a veces sueño que le hago esto.. a tu hermano.. o a Hikari.. y .." Koushiro empezó a llorar. 

Yamato de una manera rápida tomó la barbilla de Koushiro e hizo que lo mirará directo a los ojos. 

Por un instante Koushiro pensó que Yamato lo golpearía. 

"Repite lo que has dicho frente a frente" dijo Koushiro.   
"No puedo" dijo mientras empezaba a llorar con mas fuerza. 

La contestación de Yamato fue más elocuente. Lo abrazó con fuerza.   
"Es por eso que nunca le harías daño a mi hermano o nadie mas" le dijo Yamato. 

"Por favor no dejes que esos pensamientos te preocupen.. nunca le harías daño a las personas que quieres" le dijo Yamato. 

"¿Y si me enamora de un chico?" dijo Koushiro. 

Yamato se quedó callado un rato y luego dijo. "Si te hace feliz.. no hay problema.. Koushiro.. la persona a la que tu ames.. aparecerá tarde o temprano.. no tienes porque apresurar las cosas.. date tiempo para que tus heridas sanen" le dijo Yamato. 

"Gracias Yamato.. Takeru es muy afortunado al tenerte" dijo en brazos de Yamato. 

"¿No tienes que ir a la terapia?" dijo Yamato.   
"Sí gracias Yama.." dijo Koushiro mientras se separaba de Yamato. 

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"   
"No.. caminaré" le dijo mientras Yamato se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de él. 

Iban por la sala y luego Koushiro agregó. 

"Mmm Tú crees que podamos ir al cine todos el sábado" dijo Koushiro. 

El rostro de Yamato y de la mamá de Koushiro se iluminaron al oírlo.   
"Si.. creo que si.. le hablaré a todos" dijo Yamato.   
"Gracias Yamato" le dijo Koushiro. "Realmente aprecio tener amigos como tu" 

"Para eso esta los amigos" dijo Yamato. 

Koushiro salió de la casa por primera vez solo y sin ayuda. 

"Esta mejor" dijo Yamato cuando se fue. lagrimas se formaron sus mejillas 

"Mucho mejor" dijo la mamá de Koushiro. Ya se esta recuperando. 

Koushiro se recuperó casi en su totalidad.. con ayuda de Yamato.. Joe.. Takeru.. Mimi y Sora, vivió su vida con normalidad hasta que.. 

Dos años después.. comienza la temporada del Digimon 02..   
Y seis meses después. 

Justo cuando pasaron tres años después de que Taichi abusó de Koushiro un terremoto sacudió la zona donde estaba el asilo Arkham.. y libero a Taichi de su encierro.. 

Continuará..   
Siguiente.. 

Comentarios   
¿No les parece que Yamato se esta pasando de bueno?   
Bueno con esto sigue otra parte importante en la vida de Koushiro. Cuando Taichi escapa de Arkham y va dispuesto a estar con Koushiro..   
Mmmmmmm pobre Koushiro.. ¿Encontrará el amor Koushiro?.. ¿será él o ella?   



	9. Visitas inesperadas

Curando tus heridas   
By Ryu-kun 

Capitulo 4   
Visitas inesperadas.. 

Taichi Yagami tuvo que cambiarse el nombre y el apellido a Tai Kamiya. 

Su temporada en el asilo Arkham lo había dejado muy marcado.. era delgado y su cabello mas largo.. 

Taichi puedo pasar desapercibido.   
Todos lo buscaban con su fotografía de hacia tres años.. 

Pero ahora era muy diferente al chico de cabello desordenado que había entrado en Arkham hacia tres años. Con su identificación falsa y pasaporte que consiguió en la calles. 

Con su cabello pulcramente recogido hacia atrás en una coleta y un parte de lentes de contacto había cambiado mucho su apariencia. Su piel era mas morena debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo techo. 

Al salir se había bronceado demasiado.   
El parecido que guardaba con la foto era ya muy poco.. Casi todos buscaban a un chico de entre doce y trece años con ropas del asilo Arkham.. y no a un chico de 15 años pulcramente vestido.. y con coleta. 

Tenía algo de dinero pues el terremoto había devastado la ciudad cercana al asilo.. los demás internos estaban haciendo un infierno de la ciudad, años de encierro y por fin la locura estaba de vuelta a las calles.. pero Taichi solo tenía un pensamiento.. 

"Koushiro.. regresaré... a tu lado" se dijo mientras sustraía cosas para pasar desapercibido.. 

Con ropas nuevas(Robadas).. Dinero(robado).. pasaporte(Falsificado).. una nueva identidad.. Taichi pudo pasar el cerco policíaco sin problemas.. Buscaban a los internos del Asilo Arkham.. no a un chico cualquiera que buscaba como salir de la ciudad. 

Taichi viajo por espacio de una semana por estados unidos hasta el puerto de san francisco.. y abordó el primer barco que fuera para Japón. 

Taichi sonrió y esperó a encontrarse con Koushiro. 

Japón una semana mas tarde. 

"WAaaaaaa" dijeron los niños cuando salieron de la computadora de Koushiro y aterrizaron en su cama. 

"¿Ya llegaron?" preguntó Koushiro desde la cocina.   
"Si... ya llegamos" dijo Takeru.   
"Adiós" dijo Hikari mientras salía de la casa muy molesta.   
"Hikari espérame" dijo Daisuke mientras salía de la habitación. 

"Brrrrrr" dijo Miyako.. "deberíamos hablar con Hikari esa actitud no nos ayuda en el Digimundo" dijo Miyako. 

"Si es cierto.. a veces Takeru dice derecha y ella dice izquierda.. Daisuke la apoya.. y nos vamos a la izquierda y nos encontramos con un montón de enemigos que vencer.. A este paso el equipo se va a dividir" dijo Iori esperando escuchar la opinión de Koushiro. 

"Es algo muy complicado de explicar" dio Koushiro. 

Takeru rápidamente lo interrumpió y agregó. "No me importa si el equipo se divide" dijo el chico mientras Koushiro lo miraba. "Si ella esta tan estúpida como para creer que Daisuke esta en lo correcto.. entonces que se vaya por su cuenta" dijo muy enfadado. 

A Iori no se le escapó la mirada angustiada que puso Takeru cuando Miyako habló de Hikari y Koushiro estaba respondiendo. 

Iori se mordió sus labios.. Sabía que algo andaba mal en los niños elegidos.. nadie le hablaba a Hikari a menos que no fuera.. necesario.. Y casi siempre cuando iban los originales.. Hikari salía perdiendo en las decisiones. 

Por lo poco que había descifrado tenía que ver con el Tal Taichi.. a veces a los niños se les escapaba ese nombre. Hikari trataba muy mal a todos.. En especial a él mismo. 

Lentamente se dio cuenta de que Hikari trataba muy mal a todos en especial a los cercanos a Koushiro. 

(¿Porque lo odia tanto?) se preguntó el pequeño niño mientras miraba a Koushiro con adoración.   
Nadie se había dado cuenta de la devoción que le tenía Iori a Koushiro con Excepción de Hikari. 

Iori se había estado fijando en Koushiro.. era muy amable.. y todos lo estimaban mucho.. la clase de persona que Iori deseaba ser.. Al parecer todos lo querían. Pero había una especie de secreto.. un secreto oculto.. 

Lentamente todos salieron de la casa de Koushiro. 

Iori se quedó afuera.. con su mochila y su espada de madera. Sintiéndose indeciso.. Sentía algo por Koushiro.. y ese algo lo estaba lastimando.. Sabía que la única forma de quitarse ese dolor era hablar con Koushiro.. Él sabría que hacer con los sentimientos que Tenía Iori.. y con suerte el dolor que tenía desaparecerían.. 

Iori se sonrojó al pensar en eso..   


Okay una noticia que fue trasmitida en ese mismo momento. 

Casa de Joe.   
Joe finalmente terminó sus tareas y se sentó en e sillón para disfrutar un merecido descanso. 

Takeru pasó por una tienda departamental donde vendían televisores.   
Yamato estaba en su casa descansando de sus deberes escolares y prendió la televisión. 

Koushiro apagó su computadora y oyó que tocaban a la puerta.   
La televisan estaba encendida cuando pasó por el lobby(o sala).. el programa que estaba viendo había sido reemplazado por uno de noticias.. 

"Aun no se ha encontrado a Taichi Yagami.. que escapó del asilo Arkham en estado unidos.. se ignora su paradero. 

En ese momento fue como si hubieran sacado a la tierra de su orbita. 

Joe se levantó de un saltó y marcó un teléfono.   
Yamato apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba se levantó y fue por un bat de béisbol y salió apresuradamente de su casa. 

Takeru se regresó corriendo a la casa de Koushiro. 

En su casa Koushiro perdió el color.. los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes. 

"Koushiro.. soy yo.. regresé" dijo Taichi del otro lado de la puerta muy feliz. 

El terror se apoderó de Koushiro y empezó a revisar los cajones. 

Abajo Iori empezó a subir las escaleras para hablar con Koushiro. 

"Koushiro voy a entrar no te preocupes todo va a estará bien" dijo Taichi mientras empezó a patear con fuerza la puerta la que empezó a ceder.. 

Iori estaba un piso abajo cuando escuchó como la puerta de la casa de Koushiro cedía. 

Continuará. 

Comentarios:   
Ninguno soy perverso.   
¿Podrá Koushiro escapar de las garras de Taichi?..   
Stay Tune..   



	10. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase

Curando tus heridas   
By ryu-kun 

Capitulo 5   
Estaré contigo.. pase lo que pase.. 

Taichi no tuvo problemas en tirar la puerta.. 

"Koushiro mi amor.. he vuelto por ti" dijo el mientras Koushiro se quedaba paralizado mientras buscaba algo en una gaveta. 

"No tengas miedo.. todo será como antes.. tu y yo.. unidos una vez mas" dijo Taichi desde el umbral de la puerta. 

"Vete.. no estas aquí.. es un sueño... no eres real" dijo Koushiro.   
"Estoy aquí.. escapé del asilo Arkham.. cuando estuve allí solo podía pensar en ti.. y en como escapar para que una vez mas.. estemos unidos.. que hagamos el amor un vez mas" dijo Taichi. 

"Me forzaste.. no quería hacerlo.. entraste a mi casa me secuestraste y luego.. y luego" Koushiro parecía estar al borde del shock. 

Taichi se acercó a Koushiro el cual estaba pálido. Koushiro se sintió como cuando tenía 11 años.. cuando Taichi lo tomó.. Recordó haber tratado de evitarlo.. pero a pesar de que usó toda su fuerza.. Taichi ganó.. 

Taichi se acercó a Koushiro, lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó hasta que quedó en su regazo. 

"Shh todo estará bien Koushiro.. haremos el amor una vez mas" dijo Taichi mientras empezó acercar su labios. 

Koushiro cerró sus ojos.. al recordar todo lo que le hizo Taichi.. se sintió más indefenso que nunca.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
"Deja en paz al superior Koushiro" resonó la voz de Iori cuando descargó un golpe en la espalda de Taichi con su Shinai.(Creo que es el nombre para la espada de madera) 

Taichi soltó a Koushiro por el dolor.. el chico cayó al suelo.. 

Taichi volteó a ver a su agresor.. Un niño de nueve años.. 

Se estaba interponiendo entre él y su amado Koushiro 

Taichi le dio una patada a Iori en el estomago con una rapidez tal que Iori apenas pudo ver. 

El niño cayó al suelo al sentir como su estomago se sentía como chicle.. el dolor era fuerte.. y casi soltó su espada.. 

Pero algo mas lo hizo levantarse y lanzarse con otro golpe que le dio a Taichi en el brazo izquierdo. 

Taichi sintió el dolor en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que el niño sabía donde pegar y tenía una excelente habilidad a pesar de su corta edad. 

Con un rapidez mayor de lo que anticipo Iori. Taichi lo golpeó en el rostro y los lanzó hacia la puerta en donde se quedó casi inconsciente. 

Iori hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse.. había descubierto el secreto de los niños elegidos.. Al imaginarse.. al superior Koushiro en manos de alguien como Taichi le dio fuerzas para levantarse.. 

(Siempre es tan bueno.. tan amable.. y yo lo quiero.. lo quiero mucho.. mas de lo que el mismo sabrá.. no le fallaré) pensó mientras se levantaba su espada de madera una vez más. 

"No dejaré te interpongas entre Koushiro y Yo" le dijo Taichi mientras levantaba un silla, dispuesto a descargarla sobre Iori. 

"Taichi" se oyó la voz de Koushiro. 

Taichi volteó a ver a su querido Koushiro y se quedó sin habla. El arma brilló a la luz de la lámpara eléctrica tirada en el suelo. Koushiro apuntaba hacia Taichi a una distancia tal que no podía Fallar.. 

"Te odio.. siempre te he odiado.. nunca te amaré.. te mataré" le dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi dejaba caer la silla. 

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras.. un disparó retumbó en el apartamento. 

Taichi cayo al suelo.. y se quedó inmóvil.. sin poder moverse. 

The end   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Para nada este no es el fin..   
Continuará. 

Comentarios.. Creo que Koushiro al fin tuvo su oportunidad de vengarse no creen.. bueno.. todavía falta mucho..   
Mmmm me encanta el suspenso.   
Aquí esta Cali-chan solo me tardé media hora disfrútalo..   



	11. Lo hice

Curando tus heridas   
By ryu-kun 

Capitulo 6   
Lo hice 

Koushiro estaba visiblemente conmocionado..   
Taichi había escapado..   
Había regresado a Japón..   
Había entrado a su casa..   
Y casi..   
Casi.. 

Pero   
Iori..   
Estaba luchado por él..   
Lo estaba protegiendo.   
A pesar de que.   
Taichi era mas fuerte..   
Koushiro no pudo..   
No tuvo la fuerza ese día..   
Nunca creyó tener la fuerza..   
Para protegerse..   
De él.. 

Y cuando creyó que su vida era normal de nuevo..   
Taichi regresa.. 

Fue entonces cuando vio lo que buscaba..   
Al arma de su padre..   
Un revolver calibre .38 

Su libertad..   
Solo debía apuntar..   
A esa distancia no podía fallar..   
Cuando Koushiro tomó el revolver..   
Sintió como todos sus temores desaparecían. 

El frió metal le dio la seguridad..   
Taichi..   
Nunca mas lo volvería a perseguir.. 

Se levantó y apuntó a Taichi.. al ver como estaba punto de descargar la silla en contra del pequeño Iori le dio la determinación que le faltaba.. 

"Taichi" le gritó Koushiro mientras le apuntaba con el arma. 

Taichi volteó a ver a su querido Koushiro y se quedó sin habla. El arma brilló a la luz de la lámpara eléctrica tirada en el suelo. Koushiro apuntaba hacia Taichi a una distancia tal que no podía Fallar.. 

"Te odio.. siempre te he odiado.. nunca te amaré.. te mataré" le dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi dejaba caer la silla. 

Las palabra tenían sus efectos.. Taichi lo miró con los ojos.. abiertos.. había visto los ojos de Koushiro.. odio puro.. hacia él.. no amor.. 

El disparo retumbó en el edificio como si hubiera sido amplificado.   
Koushiro soltó el arma..   
Y cayó al piso.. 

"Todo terminó" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos. 

"Superior Koushiro" se oyó al voz de Iori mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado. 

"Lo maté" dijo entre sollozos.   
"Dios mío.. lo maté" repitió. 

"No Superior Koushiro.. yo lo hice.." dijo Iori..   
Koushiro Abrió sus ojos..   
La katana de madera de Iori estaba partida a la mitad.   
Cuando disparó.. no le pegó.. yo aproveché.. y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza.. y cayó al piso.. 

"¿No lo maté?"   
"No.. creo que yo lo hice" dijo el niño mientras empezaba a llorar.   
"No merecía vivir.." dijo Iori. 

Takeru llegó en ese momento.   
"Por dios.. Koushiro.. Iori.." dijo el chico mientras iba hacia donde estaba ellos. 

Takeru ayudó a levantarse a Koushiro.. y lo puso en un sofá.. Iori estaba muy adolorido y su cara se estaba hinchando en el lugar donde recibió el golpe de Taichi. Se llevó las manos al estomago y Takeru le quitó la camisa para ver el gran moretón que se le estaba haciendo en el estomago. 

Yamato entró corriendo unos pocos segundos después con un bat. Casi le pegó en la cabeza a su propio hermano. A pesar de eso tuvo la calma que no tuvo Takeru para levantar el teléfono y llamar a la policía y al hospital. 

Joe llegó pocos segundos después de que Yamato entró. 

Al ver a Taichi en el suelo y ver que Koushiro estaba mas o menos bien.. Iori fue el que le preocupó y cuando se acercó a examinarlo un gemido llamó su atención. Volteó y vio que Taichi no esta muerto y se estaba levantando. 

Yamato le dio una patada en la cara cuando levanto la cabeza.   
Taichi cayó al suelo. Joe tuvo la calma suficiente para atarlo muy bien en espera de que la policía se llevará a Taichi. 

Iori estaba hablando con Koushiro mientras lo tres chicos empezaban a limpiar el desastre. 

"Superior Koushiro.. la razón por la que vine..e s que tengo un sentimiento hacia usted" dijo el chico. 

Koushiro lo miró a los ojos. "Quería preguntarle por este sentimiento.. pues no se que hacer con el.. me esta matando.. creo que lo amó" dijo el pequeño niño. 

Koushiro le dio un abrazo fuerte.   
"Gracias Iori.. pero.."   
"Se que por esta razón nunca me corresponderá" dijo al ver a Taichi siendo atado como si fuera una momia. 

"Shh Iori.. " Koushiro miró los ojos de Iori y lo que vio en ellos lo tranquilizó.   
"No importa.. creo que es mejor que el tiempo lo diga" dijo mientras apoyo su barbilla en el cabeza de Iori. Lo que había en los ojos de Iori era muy diferente a lo que había en los ojos de Taichi. 

El niño estaba feliz.. Koushiro no lo iba apartar de su lado.. a pesar de lo que tuvo que pasar con Taichi.. el superior Koushiro no lo detestaba. 

Iori descansó en brazos de Koushiro mientras la policía entraba al edificio. 

Minutos después. 

"La pistola tiene balas de salva" dijo Yamato al ver un que un oficial le mostraba el arma. 

"Creo que cuando estaba deprimido.. mis padres tiraron las balas de verdad" dijo Koushiro. 

Takeru iba a decir algo cuando llegó Hikari.. 

"Taichi" dijo mientras se lo llevaban en una ambulancia.   
Daisuke iba a decir algo cuando el puño de Yamato encontró casualmente su estomago. 

"Mira niño.. si no sabes de lo que esta pasando, mejor quédate callado" le dijo Yamato. 

Continuará.   
Comentarios..   
Uff un poco de condimento para ustedes..   
Bueno la relación Iori-Koushiro ¿funcionará? o ¿O será un fracaso rotundo?   
Stay Tune   



	12. Libre

Curando tus heridas   
By ryu-kun 

Capitulo 7   
Libre 

Koushiro se levantó en la mañana. Con cuidado repasó los eventos del día anterior.   
La verdad es que todavía le asustaba el hecho de ayer.   
Pero.. esa noche.. pudo dormir muy bien.   
Sin necesidad de tomar nada.. Koushiro durmió bien. 

Se levantó de la cama del hospital.. los recuerdo de la ultima vez lo asaltaron.. pero ya no le parecieron tan terribles. 

Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y miró el amanecer.   
Por primera vez se sintió.. libre.. 

Sin embargo un pensamiento lo preocupaba.. 

"Iori" dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba su ropa y se cambiaba.   
Cuando iba a salir de la habitación.. vio que no debió haberse cambiado para salir.. Iori estaba en la misma habitación en una cama cercana a la de el. 

El niño se veía tan frágil allí... recostado.. Su cara Tenía un parche en donde Taichi lo había golpeado. Y tenía vendas alrededor de sus costillas 

Koushiro se sentó en la silla.. y vio al niño..   
Koushiro estaba asustado..   
El niño lo quería.. 

Pero..   
¿sería capaz de amarlo?   
Su repertorio en relaciones amorosas era cero..   
Taichi había contribuido a eso..   
Koushiro tenía miedo a enamorarse.. 

Pero.. el ver los ojos de Iori..   
El sentimiento que emanaban..   
Eran diferentes a los de Taichi.. 

Taichi   
Se levantó y salió de la habitación.   
Algo había cambiado la noche de ayer.   
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del hospital   
Y deambuló por las calles. 

Taichi el chico que casi le había arruinado la vida..   
Regresó..   
Pero esta vez..   
Pudo defenderse.   
Pudo haberlo matado..   
Pero no lo hizo.. 

Durante años soñó con ese momento..   
Tener a Taichi Yagami en su manos..   
Para poder retorcerle cuello..   
Poder clavarle un chuchillo en su negro corazón..   
Castrarlo..   
Lanzarlo por la ventana de un edificio..   
Todo eso pudo a haberlo hecho.. 

Pero al final..   
Con lo simple..   
Obtuvo paz..   
Con saber que podía defenderse de él..   
Se sintió mejor..   
Rejuvenecido.. 

Como si todo lo que pasó antes hubiera sido   
Un sueño..   
Ya no una pesadilla   
Si no un mal sueño..   
El aire de la mañana le hizo mucho bien   
Lo respiró con ansia. 

El hambre...   
El apetito..   
El aroma del ramen en una fría mañana..   
Koushiro tuvo deseos de comer   
Verdaderas ganas de comer algo   
En este día en que todo parecía mas brillante..   
El día en que por primera vez..   
Se daba cuenta.. 

De que Taichi ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre él..   
Era libre por completo..   
Para amar..   
Para reír..   
Para lo que el quisiera..   
Era libre..   
Taichi ya no era una nube que oscurecía su vida.. 

Ahora era libre..   
Se sentó y comió su plato de ramen..   
Y siguió su camino después de comer..   
Regresó al hospital..   
Antes de que alguien le diera un infarto..   
Sonrió a la mañana..   
Y decidió empezar el resto de su vida..   
Un paso a la vez.. 

Comentarios..   
El fin?.. para nada..   
La continuación de este se llama.. cicatriz.. -_-U   



	13. Aun duele

Cicatriz.  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1  
Aun duele  
  
Esto es la continuación de curando tus heridas.  
A pesar de que Koushiro ya se siente mejor y ya no le teme al recuerdo de lo que pasó hace tres años.. pero hay cosas que nunca serán las mismas.  
  
Koushiro se levantó temprano y salió de su casa antes de que alguien mas se levantará.  
A pesar de todo lo que pasaba había cosas que aun no lograba asimilar..  
  
Pero ya habría tiempo para ello..  
Caminó sin rumbo por espacio de varias horas.. pues no sabía que hacer exactamente con "eso".  
  
Así era como llamaba a su relación con Iori.  
Lo asustaba mucho.  
  
Porque le recordaba principalmente..  
Lo que le hizo Taichi.  
Por el momento Iori no le pedía mucho..  
Solo su compañía..  
¿Pero y si quería más..?  
  
¿Y si quería..?  
No..  
Por supuesto que no..  
Era un niño..  
Si lo hacían..  
Sería lastimado  
Igual que él..  
Que cuando Taichi lo...  
  
No eso no iba a pasar..  
No iba a dejar que eso pasara..  
(Iori es muy joven para que sufra por eso) pensó mientras pateó con fuerza una piedra.  
  
"Estúpido Taichi.. me hiciste incapaz de amar a alguien"  
"Cada vez que empiezo a pensar en el amor.."  
"Aparece tu estúpida cara diciéndome cuanto me amas"  
"Ese no es amor Taichi"  
"Te odio por haberme hecho incapaz de amar a alguien.. no pasa un momento que no piense en tu enfermiza manera de demostrarlo"  
  
Koushiro se sentó enfadado en la banca de un parque.. y miró a los niños correr por el parque..  
  
Pensó en los meses y años que le robó Taichi..  
Su inocencia..  
Su infancia robada..  
Sus sueños pacíficos..  
Cambiados por pesadillas..  
El tiempo en que debió haber estado jugando en el parque..  
Divirtiéndose con los demás..  
Lo pasaba en terapia..  
  
Donde trataba de superar todo el daño que le hizo Taichi..  
Recordó las noches que dormía intranquilo..  
Donde soñaba que Taichi regresaba por él..  
Y que estaba vez no podía escapar..  
  
Koushiro había pasado del miedo.. al enojo..  
Estaba enojado con Taichi..  
Ya no le tenía miedo.. solo.. enojo..  
  
"¿Podré corresponderle?" se preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y hundía su cabeza en tres sus piernas.  
  
Koushiro se sintió muy extraño..  
Una parte de él.. estaba aterrorizado.  
Otra parte quería corresponder al cariño y amor de Iori.  
Otra parte estaba enojada con Taichi..  
  
Koushiro se sintió más confundido..  
  
"Estúpido Tai" dijo desgano.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Me quedó muy fome.. ¿Será que la imaginación me ha abandonado?.. Gasp.. espero que no.. 


	14. ¿Que voy a hacer?

Cicatriz  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2  
¿Que voy a hacer?  
  
Iori estaba en su casa, recostado en su cama.. Descansando placidamente.. O eso pensaban su abuelo y su madre.  
  
Upamon estaba mirando..  
Desde que el chico regresó del hospital estaba muy callado..  
Su abuelo y su madre le habían preguntado si quería algo.. u hablar.. pero Iori dijo que estaba muy cansado.  
  
Y la verdad es que si estaba algo cansado.. y le dolía la cara y el estomago..  
  
Cerró sus ojos y un lagrima salió de sus ojos color verde y recorrió su mejilla.  
  
Estaba triste..  
A pesar de lo que todos pensarán Iori era demasiado inteligente para un niño de su edad.  
  
Y con su inteligencia.. vino la desilusión.  
  
(Koushiro sempai.. no podrá corresponderme.. después de lo que le debió haber hecho ese maldito de Taichi) pensó mientras abrazaba a Upamon.  
  
Iori recordaba a Koushiro.. como rehuía el contacto especialmente de los chicos.. incluso el de él.. solo con Joe.. Yamato y Takeru eran los únicos de los que no rehuía.  
  
Iori formó un puchero en su cara.. al sentir la envidia..  
Una nueva lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Al imaginar lo que Taichi le debió haber hecho para tenerlo así.. Con miedo al contacto..  
  
(¿Porque todos me tratan como un niño pequeño?) pensó mientras se revolvía en su cama. (Soy un niño pero.. he madurado mucho.. no soy un niño normal.. soy como el superior.. mi mente es más ágil.. Más rápida y pienso las cosas con cuidado)  
  
El chico cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir.. normalmente hubiera ido a la escuela.. pero estaba aprovechando que tenía permiso para quedarse en casa.. Por sus heridas.. Era difícil.. estar acostado.. solo con sus pensamientos.. Pensando en el dolor que le había causado al superior Koushiro...  
  
El nunca lo amaría.. No mientras fuera un niño.. No mientras fuera él más bajo e indefenso del grupo..  
  
(Koushiro-san.. Creo que es mejor que esperé.. hasta que la edad no importe.. nunca mas) pensó con tristeza mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Deseó que Koushiro estuviera allí para hablarle.  
  
"Iori.. hijo Tienes visitas" dijo su mamá mientras tocaba la puerta.  
"Es Koushiro-kun" dijo mientras Iori se secaba sus lagrimas sin que lo vieran.  
  
continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Esperó que el angst termine pronto.. Taichi.. 


	15. Algo en que pensar

Cicatriz  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3  
Algo en que pensar  
  
Iori se sentó en su cama mirando a su querido superior Koushiro.  
  
No podía evitar el sentirse fascinado por él..  
Tenía tantas cualidades que le gustaría tener.  
Aparte del hecho.. que siempre era amable con él.  
  
Iori no podía evitar sentir ganas de sonreír cuando estaba cerca de Koushiro.  
  
A veces tenía que voltear a otro lado para evitar que lo vieran sonrojarse o pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Upamon estaba en sus brazos mientras miraba a los dos.. Sabía algo del problema.. por lo que le había contado Iori.. Pero lo único que podía hacer era estar allí de consuelo para Iori.. Era lo único que podía hacer.. pues el pequeño niño no quería decirle lo que le pasaba entre ellos.  
  
Upamon había tratado de que Iori le dijera algo, pero conocía que cuando Iori se ponía terco era muy difícil tratar con él.  
  
El silencio no era incomodo sino más bien.. como si hubiera una espesa neblina alrededor del cuarto.. era un sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y que no iba a ser malo..  
  
Iori habló rápidamente..  
"Superior Koushiro.. yo lo quiero mucho.. y yo.." Iori se atragantó con las palabras mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Quisiera.. que me..." lo siguiente era muy difícil para él.  
"Quisiera que usted fuera mi onichan" dijo mientras sentía como si las palabras pesarán mucho.  
  
Koushiro se quedó en silencio unos momentos.. esas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa.  
  
Iori continuó hablando..  
  
"Últimamente me he estado sintiendo muy solo... Takeru-san tiene a su hermano Yamato.. Miyako tiene a sus hermanas.. Joe sempai.. tiene a sus hermanos.. hasta Daisuke tiene a su hermana Jun.. pero yo.. no tengo a nadie.. que me comprenda como usted.. y yo quisiera.. yo quisiera.." dijo mientras lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos cerrados.  
  
"Quiero tener a alguien.. que me.. me dijera que todo estará bien.. quiero.. Sé que debo parecer egoísta.. e incluso infantil.. pero.. es que me siento solo" dijo Iori mientras se llevó las manos a los ojos para quitarse sus lagrimas.  
  
Koushiro se quedó aturdido allí mismo sin saber que hacer o que decir.  
  
(Ya esta) dijo Iori triste.. en parte no le había mentido a Koushiro.. solo había omitido decirle que lo quería mas que como amigo.. pero..   
(Sería demasiado para él.. no se merece preocuparse por mí.. creo que él merece algo mejor.. alguien que no le recuerde lo que le hizo Taichi) pensó Iori al recordar que él había encontrado la verdad en periódicos viejos.  
  
Sabía del dolor del superior Koushiro.. Sin embargo no podía hacer la gran cosa para aliviarlo.. Después de su confesión hacia tres noches.. Había visto como el superior Koushiro se había levantado a caminar a las seis de la mañana..   
  
Había fingido que dormía.. pero había visto su cara de preocupación.  
  
Sin embargo.. estaba seguro que si le daba tranquilidad.. estaría mejor.. sin que el se preocupará por él.  
(Debe pensar que estoy enfermo igual que Taichi..) pensó casi con desilusión.  
  
Iori alzó la vista y vio como Koushiro había suavizado mucho su mirada y lo miraba con afecto..  
  
Mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Iori mientras lo abrazó casi en sollozos.  
  
Koushiro pasó sus manos por su espalda dándole un suave masaje.  
"Si" de lo único que dijo que pero que Iori deseaba oír con ansia.  
  
Por primera vez sintió la calidez de Koushiro, emanar de él.  
Deseó que el abrazo no terminará nunca, se sintió muy a gusto en los brazos de él.  
  
Mientras en una institución siquiátrica de máxima seguridad.  
Hikari había entrado a ver a su hermano.  
Lo encontró hecho un ovillo.. en el suelo.  
  
Hikari lo abrazó y estuvo hablando con él.. pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de él. Al final se tuvo que ir.  
  
Los ojos de Taichi dejaron de estar nublados cuando sintió un objeto que había dejado Hikari en sus manos.  
  
Su digibyte.  
  
Taichi esbozó una breve sonrisa mientras una palabra se formó en su mente.  
  
Venganza.  
  
Continuará  
Wuauu no me imaginé que haría algo como esto.. esto es increíble.. pero parece que Taichi seguirá haciendo maldades.. 


	16. En mis manos

Cicatriz  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Episodio 4  
En mis manos..  
  
Ken se desplomó en el suelo..  
Su ultima aguja de control había caído y con ella todos los aros malignos que están bajo su control dejaron de funcionar..  
  
"ES imposible.. no puede digievolucionar" dijo el emperador de los digimons.  
  
Wargreymon acabó con todos los que ayudaban al Káiser.  
"Veo que sin tu digibyte.. negro no eres nada" dijo Taichi mientras caminaba hacia él.  
"No puede ser.. se supone que el poder de mi digibyte no puede hacer que digievoluciones" dijo El emperador mientras Taichi se paraba frente a él.  
"Ohh te refieres a un digibyte como este" dijo Taichi mientras le mostraba un digibyte exactamente igual solo que naranja oscuro.  
  
"Hace lo mismo que el tuyo.. pero el mío.. es mas fuerte" dijo mientras lo pateó en el estomago.  
  
"Me da lo mismo.. si estas vivo cuando te encuentren" dijo mientras lo empezó a golpear con saña y sin misericordia.  
  
Ken terminó muy golpeado en el suelo.  
  
Taichi una vez que terminó salió del digimundo para dirigirse a la tierra.  
  
Laboratorio de computo.  
"Todo ha sido destruido" dijo Daisuke mientras miraba como todas las zonas negras estaban normales..  
  
"Tal vez se cansó de estar en el digimundo" dijo Miyako mientras Tk negaba con la cabeza.  
  
"Hay algo muy raro" dijo Tk.  
  
"Que más da.. el tipo ya se fue.. y ya podemos irnos.." dijo Hikari mientras se iba y daba un portazo.. como siempre.  
  
"Ahh Hikari espérame" dijo Daisuke mientras se iba de allí.  
"¿Mmm.. deberíamos avisarle a los demás?" dijo Miyako.  
  
(Koushiro debe de tener problemas.. con la huida de Taichi del manicomio.. ayer)Pensó Takeru.  
"Mm no.. no.. iré a ver como esta Iori" dijo Takeru.  
"Esta con su abuelo en una clase de kendo en la jefatura de la policía" dijo Miyako.  
  
Takeru respiró tranquilo.. Taichi no estaba tan loco como para atacar una estación de policía y el apartamento de Koushiro estaba siendo vigilado por elementos de seguridad.  
  
Mientras en la jefatura de policía.  
Un boletín con la imagen de Taichi estaba siendo entregado para que fueran pegados en la calle.  
  
"¿Y que hizo este chico.. voló su escuela?" dijo un policía entre risas.  
  
"No.. estaba preso en el asilo Arkham.. por lesiones físicas a un niño.. sin embargo la peligrosidad de este chico es que estuvo bajo el tratamiento del doctor Crane.. el famoso psiquiatra especialista en las fobias y los miedos" dijo el jefe de policía.  
  
A este comentario se hizo un silencio sepulcral..  
"¿El que se volvió loco.. cuando creo ese gas.. que..?" dijo un policía.  
  
"Sí.. si el tal Taichi conoce la formula.. según sé.. el profesor Crane la perfeccionó para ser creada con simples productos caseros.." dijo el jefe de policía.  
  
"Ese.. gas es.. causaría pánico en la población" dijo un policía.  
  
"Sí.. y creo que.." pero una esfera cayó medio de la sala de juntas y empezó a salir un gas verde.  
"K´so" dijeron los policías antes de que el gas empezara a hacer efecto.  
  
Taichi había entrado temerariamente a la estación de policía y con su arma creada por el profesor Crane, Taichi estaba mas extasiado.  
  
Todos los policías caían victimas de sus propios temores.  
Taichi era invulnerable a ese gas.. en parte a su emblema(Valor) y a su inestabilidad mental.  
  
El abuelo de Iori fue a investigar el sonido pero una nube de gas no lo dejó ir muy lejos mientras caía al suelo.  
  
Taichi entró al Dojo y miró a Iori con aire siniestro.  
  
Takeru llegó unos minutos después y encontró a la jefatura de policía hecha un caos.. con un presentimiento entró al Dojo mientras corría con el corazón en la mano.  
  
Solo encontró al abuelo de Iori en el suelo.. al parecer presa de un ataque cardiaco..   
Una espada de madera partida a la mitad estaba en pleno centro de la habitación.  
  
"Iori" dijo con preocupación.  
  
Un poco mas tarde.  
  
Iori despertó..  
Sus manos estaban atadas a una albada y estaba colgando a escasos centímetros del suelo.  
  
Iori no sabía que había pasado pero le dolía la cabeza.. y entonces recordó a Taichi..   
  
Y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció frente a él.  
Sonriendo siniestramente.  
  
"Es hora de que pagues" dijo Taichi mientras con un cuchillo. cortó el cinturón de Iori.  
  
Lentamente empezó a deshacer el uniforme de Kendo con el cuchillo.  
Iori cerró sus ojos porque tenía un presentimiento no muy agradable.  
  
Finalmente Iori solo quedó en ropa interior.  
  
Iori empezó a respirar agitadamente. (Así que esto fue lo que le hizo al superior Koushiro) pensó con desesperación. Iori sabía que estaba tratando con un loco..  
  
Taichi tomó la camiseta de Iori y la jaló con fuerza.  
Al jalarla hizo que las sogas que sujetaban las manos de Iori le apretaran aun más.  
  
Iori dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y sorpresa cuando Taichi deslizó su mano dentro de su ropa interior.  
  
Taichi se acercó a su oído y le murmuró.  
"Te voy a cortar en pedacitos.. para que nunca mas trates de quitarme a Koushiro" dijo puso la hoja de metal frío en su cara.  
  
(Koushiro san) pensó iori y lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas.. ya nunca volvería a ver su cara ni su rostro resplaneciente cada vez que reía.  
  
Taichi lo sujetó con fuera mientras preparó su cuchillo.  
  
Iori quería gritar pero no podía.. estaba aterrorizado... (Superior Koushiro.. por favor.. ayudeme.. ) pensó con desesperación.  
  
"Ahora verás lo que les pasa a los que tratan de robarme a Koushiro.  
  
Pero en ese momento una voz resonó en la bodega abandonada.  
  
"Taichi"  
  
Iori abrió sus ojos y Taichi volteó soprendido.  
En la entrada estaba..  
Koushiro..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios:  
Wuauu por poco y me queda como en ¿por que me hiciste esto? 


	17. Acciones inesperadas

Cicatriz   
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Acciones inesperadas..  
  
"Taichi" gritó Koushiro mientras veía la escena de pesadilla.  
Antes su ojos Taichi estaba a punto de hacerle a Iori lo mismo que le hizó a él.  
  
La mente de Koushiro tarbaja a una velocidad realmente alta.  
Finalmente habló.. y trató d econtrolar el temblor en su voz.  
  
"¿Como te atreves?" dijo con autentico enojo.  
"¿Como te atrves a engañarme.. y mas con ese niño tan odioso?" dijo mientras Iori se sintió mal allí mismo.  
  
Taichi por su parte dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Su cara expresaba multiples emociones.  
  
"Te odio" le dijo Koushiro. El cambio en Taichi fue drastico.  
Se acercó a Koushiro y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.  
  
"No es lo que parece Koushiro.. Tienes que creerme" dijo mientras empezaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Me has engañado" dijo Koushiro casi con asco. Taichi caminó de rodillas el trecho que le falta para llegar con Koushiro y se sujetó a su saco.  
  
"Perdoname.. pero creí que ese chiquillo.. te estaba arrebatando de mi lado" dijo Taichi.  
  
Koushiro le gritó "Estupido". Mas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Taici y luego lentamente se empezó a acercar a la cara de Koushiro.  
  
"Perdoname" dijo mientras su labios rozaron los de Koushiro y lo besó. Con rapidez su manos recorrieron la espalda de Koushiro.  
  
Iori miró la escena con el corazón hecho pedazos. Pero Koushiro empezó a hacer que Taichi se recostará en el suelo. Lentamente dirigió su manos por el pecho de Taichi y de un movimiento rapido..  
  
  
Se separó de él.. y lo tomó por el cuello con sus dos manos y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo. Taichi vio un sinfin de estrellas mientras Koushiro empezó a apretar su cuello con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.  
  
"Te odio" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi sintió como le faltaba fuerzas para defenderse. Hizo un intento cuando Koushiro lanzó su ataque final.  
"Te odio por haber engañado y haberme dicho que me amabas" dijo Mientras la resistencia de Taichi fue rota con estas palabras.  
  
Todo se empezó a poner oscuro para Taichi.  
  
"Superior Kosuhiro.. no lo mate" dijo Iori al ver lo que se disponía a hacer. "No se manche la manos con alguien como él" dijo mientras sus palabras volvía a Koushiro a cosas mas importantes.  
  
"Iori" dijo con preoocupación y soltó a Taichi.  
Corrió a su lado. "Ohh dios" dijo al verlo allí. Con cuidado lo desató y lo abrazó con fuerzas. "¿Estas bien?" dijo mientras temblaba.  
  
"¿Te hizo algo?" dijo con aprensión mientras se quitaba su saco para cubrir el cuerpo casi desnudo de Iori.  
"No.. nada" dijo Iori y después de ponerse el saco que le quedó muy grande se arrojó a los brazos de Koushiro el cual lo abrazó con mucho cuidado.  
  
"Gracias por venir.. por mi" dijo el niño mientras Taichi se empezó a levantar.  
  
"¿Porque?" dijo con voz dolida y trató de acercarse.  
  
"Taichi" se oyó una voz a su espalda.  
  
Yamato forzó a que Taichi lo viera frente a frente antes de descargar un golpe directo a su cara tirandolo al suelo. Una vez en el suelo Yamato lo empezó a golpear con fuerza..  
  
Koshiro abrazó a Iori para que no viera lo que le estaba haciendo Yamato a Taichi.  
  
"Yamato.. espera" dijo Joe mientras lo detenía.   
"Esta enfermo.. si lo matas serás peor que él" dijo Joe mientra slo detenía. "Deja que la policia se haga cargo de el" dijo Joe mientras Yamato de mala gana accedía dejando a Taichi en el suelo todo golpeado.  
  
LA policia llegó unos minutos después.. Iori contó todo lo que le hizo Taichi y se llevarona Taichi estaba iba con camisa de fuerza y estaba en una camilla. (Si al igual que el doctor Hanibal Lecter de el silencio de los inocentes)  
  
Koushiro cargó con cuidado a Iori a su departamento el cual estaba cerca de allí.  
  
Lo llevó a su habitación en donde lo dejó en la cama y busco ropa para que se pusiera.  
  
Encontró sus viejos Shorts y su camisa anaranja de cuando fue a digimundo y que había guardado como recuerdo.  
  
Koushiro salió de la habitación para que el chico se cambiará.(Es la unica ropa que le podría quedarle a Iori)  
  
Iori se cambió.. en esos momentos estaba muy confundido.  
"Debería estar temblando de miedo.. pero.. no puedo.. estoy tan feliz" dijo en voz baja al recordar que Koushiro había ido por él.  
  
Cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa.. se abrazó a si mismo al sentir la escencia de Koushiro la cual impregnaba cada una de las fibras de su ropa.. all haber estado en el digimundo durante mucho tiempo.. su presencia estaba presente en cada una de la prendas.  
  
Salió de la habitación.. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba y vio que Koushiro estaba hablando por telefono.  
  
"Si entiendo.. si.. se puede quedar en mi casa" dijo Koushiro.  
Colgó después de decir eso.  
  
Ior se le quedó viendo un rato antes de correr y saltar a los brazos de Koushiro el cual lo sujeto con fuerza.  
  
"Iori.. ¿De verdad estas bien?" le dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.  
  
"Si superior.. ahora.. estoy bien gracias a usted" dijo mientras hundía su barbilla en el cuello de Koushiro.  
  
"Que bueno.. crei.. crei.." pero Koushiro no pudo continuar.  
  
Iori se quedó quieto al sentir algo calido en su cuello. Volteó a ver a Koushiro y lo vio llorando.  
  
"Crei.. que te perdería para siempre" dijo con mucha emoción.  
  
Koushiro lo cargó como si fuera un bebe. Iori se acomdó en los brazos de Koushiro para mirarlo a los ojos. Iori con su mano acarició la mejilla de Koushiro. El chico no hizo ni el intento de apartar la mano de Iori.  
  
"Iori" dijo Koushiro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
Fue involuntario..  
Casi inconsiente..  
Pero..  
  
Koushiro besó a Iori... Mas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Iori mientras pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Koushiro.  
  
Se separaron momentos después.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo Koushiro con autentico dolor al ver llorar a Iori.. "Yo no... perdoname"  
  
"Superior Koushiro.. estoy tan feliz" dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos y luego abrazo a Koushiro.  
  
"Porque yo siento lo mismo por usted" dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
Koushiro se sentó en el sillón con Iori en sus brazos.  
Iori cerró sus ojitos llenos de felicidad y se sujeto con aprensión de la camisa de Koushiro y se quedó dormido en sus brazos.  
  
Mientras Koushiro velaba su sueño.. al parecer tarqnuilo.. a pesar de lo que le había pasado.  
  
Iori estaba muy feliz..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: oaky okay un poco de romance no hace daño ¿o si? 


	18. Pensando con cuidado

Cicatriz  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6  
Pensando con cuidado.  
  
Hikari estaba soprendida por lo que estaba oyendo de su hermano.  
"No es cierto" dijo mientras empezaba a sudar.. "Mi hermano nunca haría eso..e.. stas mintiendo" dijo casi histerica.  
  
Pero en ese momento Hikari recibió un cachetada que resonó en el pasillo.  
  
"Por dios Hikari.. el casi mata a Iori.. Para ser la luz.. eres muy estupida ¿Que no puedes ver la oscuridad.. que hay en tu hermano" dijo Takeru mientras la niña se llevó la mano a la cara.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que esta celoso" dijo Hikari la cual se levantó rapidamente. "Celoso de que mi hermano siempre fuera el lider y no el tuyo.. celoso de que siempre tuviera.."   
  
Takeru levantó su mano para cachetear a Hikari de nuevo pero se contuvo con gran esfuerzo y luego dijo..  
  
"Para ser la luz.. eres demasiado ciega para ver la oscuridad que hay en las personas" dijo Takeru mientras se iba del laboratorio de computo.  
  
Hikari se quedó allí sola... Daisuke se había ido.. habían encontrado Ken alias el emperador de los digimon.. Muy golpeado y casi muerto.  
  
La pobre niña no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.. Taichi había sido aprendido.. había escapado por algun medio desconocido.. y ahora todoscreía que era su culpa..  
LA niña no sabía que hacer.. por un lado estaban todos loq ue decía que su hermano era malvado.. y por el otro.. su sexto sentido le decía que Taici no era malo.. Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso.. sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar..  
  
Como deseo que Daisuke estuviera con ella.. Pero Daisuke se las había arreglado para llevar a Ken a un hospital.. Sora y Mimi se había quedado de ver con Miyako en otro lugar.  
  
Hikari se había quedado sola..   
  
(¿Porque no pueden entenderlo?.. el no es malo.. solo esta confundido.. es algo lo que lo obliga ser así) pensó con tristeza mientras lloraba.  
  
  
En otro lado  
Koushiro llevó a Iori a ver a su abuelo en el hospital..  
  
Poco después Koushiro tuvo una platica muy seria con el abuelo del Iori y salió algo perturbado por los acontecimientos..  
  
Ademas medio cuartel de policia estaba también allí recuperandose de los efectos del gas que les lanzó Taichi. La ciudad nunca había estado con tan baja protección policiaca.  
  
El suosodicho Joven fue puesto en una prisión de maxima seguridad listo para su evaluación psiquiatrica y saber si sería procesado en calidad de adulto.. en calidad de niño.. o sería declarado mentalmente inestable.. y tirado en un hoyo.. digo asilo de nuevo.  
  
Taichi estaba en su celda con camisa de fuerza y hasta bozal.. se le considero reo de alta peligrosidad.. si trataba de escapar le dispararían a matar.  
  
Miyako por su parte estaba reunida con Sora y Mimi.  
  
"El superior Joe devería estar aqui.. el tiene experiencia en estas cosas" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Bueno la menos creo que todos estamos aqui" dijo Yamato el cual llegaba por la puerta principal.  
  
"Cierto.. es hora de que hablemos" dijo Sora.  
  
"Creo que hay algo raro en el digimundo" dijo Miyako.  
  
"¿Tu también lo notaste?" dijo Yamato.  
"Si.. sucedió hace como una semana.. cuando Taichi irrumpió en casa de Koushiro.. y hace poco.. cuando escapó" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Entonces es cierto mis sospechas que tenía hace tiempo" dijo Yamato.  
"¿Que sospechas?" preguntó Mimi.  
  
"Koushiro.. literalmente hablando.. es el cerebro del grupo.. y cuando Taichi.. lo.. bueno ya saben.. sucedieron muchas cosas extrañas en el digimundo.. cosas que.."  
  
"Que Koushiro nos hubiera dicho con tiempo" dijo Mimi mientras los demás las miraban asombrados  
  
"Ayy mimi es tan inteligente" dijo miyako mientas se sonrojaba profundamente.  
  
"Bueno la verdad es cierto" dijo sora.  
  
"Me temo que todo lo que esta pasando es obra de alguien" dijo Yamato mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Taichi no tiene la inteligencia para hacer un gas como el que hizo.. o para encontrar su camino de regeso a japon sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su presencia.. o la habilidad para duplicar un d-3 negro" dijo Yamato.  
  
"Y si sumamos esto al hecho de que los dos niños que poseen el emblema y digimental del conocimiento estan en una fase muy.. personal.. y ninguno de nosotros deseamos molestarlos" dijo Sora mientras miraba a Yamato con ojos de borrego a medio morir.  
  
"Y si agregamos el hecho de trdamos en pedir ayuda a Koushiro lo que nos retrasó mucho y luego todas las agujas de control y el extraño digibyte de Ken y Taichi.. creo que todo encaja en una teoria de conspiración en el digimundo" dijo miyako mientras sus lentes relampagearon e Imitaba a David Dutch**** Alias Fox Mulder.  
  
Yamato la miró con detenimiento. "Ajá.. llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo sin ver los expedientes secretos X" dijo Yamato.  
  
"¿Tu tambien los ves?" dijo miyako con ilusión mientras petalos de rosa empezaron a caer.  
  
"Nooo.." dijeron Mimi y Sora mientras rompían el escenario de rosas y respiraban agitadamente las dos chicas.  
  
"Yama-yako.. no" dijeron las dos chicas que odiaban la pareja Yamato-miyako  
  
"Ehh nani?" dijeorn Yamato y Miyako cuando salieron de su trance.   
  
"Ehh nada.. nada" dijeron las dos chicas mientras miraban con un puchero a Miyako. En ese momento llegó el mal encarnado.. el mal conocido como Jun Motomiya.(Mmm.. debo dejar de leer fics que esten en contra de Jun Motomiya)  
  
Ella al ver a Yamato se quedó prendada de un chico tan guapo. "Ayy me das tu autografo.. eres tan guapo" dijo Jun mientras le daba la espalda a Yamato para que firmará en su camisa.  
  
"Ehh claro por supuesto" dijo Yamato ruborizando mientras le firmaba la camiseta.  
  
Tres chicas rechinaron sus dientes.. al ver a la intrusa..(Ya parece telenovela)  
  
(mmmmm creo que si hubiera formado parte del grupomusical.. ya tendría mi club de fans) pensó al ver a cuatro chicas con ojos e borrego a medio morrir..  
  
Iori por su parte salieron del hospital donde estaba internado su abuelo.. La madre de Iori estaba en el hospital.. y no podía estar al pendiente de Iori, así que el chico estaba quedandose en casa de Koushiro.(Lo cual lo hacía muy feliz)  
  
Koushiro lo llevaba de la mano.  
  
"Iremos con el doctor Saeki" dijo mientras el chico hacia un puchero.  
  
"No quisiera ir" dijo con desgano.  
"Es el doctor con el que yo voy.. quisiera que te viera.." dijo mientras miraba a Iori. El chico se sonrojo y accedió a ir con Koushiro.  
  
Mientras en un hospital.  
  
Ken estaba estable..  
Takeru estaba hablando con Daisuke.  
"¿Así que ese era el hermano de Hikari?" dijo con un temblor en su voz.  
"Si.. la estupidez y la locura es hereditaria" dijo Takeru con mucho enojo.  
"No parece una mala persona" dijo Daisuke.  
"Es porque.............................................. ................................. ................. ERES UN TONTO DAISUKE MOTOMIYA" le gritó Takeru mientras se iba de allí extremadamente molesto.  
  
Daisuke se quedó allí unos minutos y luego agregó. "Que caracter.. debe ser Luna llena" dijo mientras veía a los padres de Ken salir de la sala de recuperación.. estaban muy aliviados al parecer Ken se recuperaría.  
  
Daisuke suspiró y se fue de allí sin saber que hacer..  
  
  
Continuará:  
  
Comentarios: Creo que en el siguiente sigue el rollo psicologico.. uff eso será algo muy extraño.. veremos lo que piensan Iori y Koushiro de los sucesos de las ultimas semanas.. Mmmmm creo que es demasiada felicidad.. bye.  
Mmm yamato inteligente y pensando en hacer un Harem? 


	19. Un rollo psicológico

Cicatriz  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7  
Un rollo psicológico  
  
Iori sentía las manos sudorosas.. estaban afuera del consultorio del doctor Saeki.. el psiquiatra que había estado ayudando a Koushiro a su superar sus miedos y su trauma.  
  
Después de todo había hecho muy buen trabajo con Koushiro. Iori también sabía que para el Doctor Saeki, Koushiro no tenía ningún secreto.. era una de las personas que más confiaba.  
  
El niño suspiro.. ¿tendría alguna vez la misma confianza que le tenía Koushiro al doctor Saeki?.  
  
"Pasa" dijo el doctor mientras Koushiro salía del consultorio, el chico cerró la puerta con cuidado.  
  
Iori sintió mariposas en él estomago mientras el doctor revisaba unas notas en su escritorio..  
  
Iori se quedó quieto hasta que el doctor Saeki empezó a conversar con él y a hacerle preguntas.  
  
Iori contestó con dificultad..  
La ultima pregunta del doctor Saeki lo sacó fuera de guardia.  
"¿Quieres mucho a Koushiro?" le dijo mientras Iori sintió un nudo en el estomago..  
  
El doctor lo miró y en sus ojos se vio compasión.. y no había reproche u alguno otro sentimiento que no fuera bondad y amabilidad.  
  
"Si quieres no me contestes" le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la ventana.  
  
"Hace casi tres años.. un niño un poco mayor que tu.. entró por esa puerta acompañado con su amigo Joe" dijo el doctor mientras se quitaba sus anteojos..  
  
"Tenía mucho miedo y vergüenza.. además de que se sentía,,," el doctor Saeki dudó con lo ultimo y luego agregó. "Se sentía sucio.. por dentro.." dijo sin voltear.  
  
"Le costó mucho trabajo.. ayudarlo... incluso en el día de hoy no ha podido superar sus problemas.. pero ha tenido amigos muy buenos leales y nobles que han sacrificado mucho tiempo para su bienestar" le dijo el doctor.  
  
Iori escuchaba con cierto miedo..  
  
El doctor Saeki abrió la ventana el aire suave entró al recinto.. El cabello castaño corto del doctor se agitó con el aire.  
  
"Koushiro es como un hijo para mí" le dijo el doctor.  
"Es hijo de mis mejores amigos en la universidad" dijo el doctor mientras Iori miraba una foto en donde se veía al doctor Saeki junto varias personas..  
  
"Los padres de Koushiro fueron uno de los pocos que me apoyaron cuando empecé a cursar la carrera de psicología.. mis padres quería que fuera dentista.. pero no me agrada la sangre." dijo el doctor mientras Iori se sentía un poco mas tranquilo.  
  
"Koushiro ha sufrido mucho en estos años.. la traición de su amigo Taichi lo derrumbo espiritualmente.. Koushiro confiaba en el él con su vida" le dijo el doctor.  
  
"Tal vez si Taichi se lo hubiera pedido... Koushiro hubiera accedido a estar con él.. Iori.. se que eres muy inteligente.. y entiendes lo que yo te digo" le dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la ventana y se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio.  
  
Iori no podía ver al doctor a la cara.. y su vista se fijó en un adorno de la mesa.. Parecía una rosa.. con extrañó emblema por todos lados.. que le parecía familiar..  
  
"Iori.. la homosexualidad no es un cosa tan fácil" le dijo el doctor Saeki.. "Koushiro ha sufrido mucho.. y me ha comentado acerca de ti" le dijo el doctor..  
  
Iori dio un pequeño salto en su silla.  
"¿Sabes que le has hecho mas bien a Koushiro ene estos días?" le dijo el doctor.  
  
"Koushiro ha visto cuanto lo quieres.. y se ha enfrentado a Taichi.. y todo gracias a Ti.. ha ido en tu busca y ha confrontado a Taichi.. sin miedo.. ya casi ha dejado de odiarlo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Créeme tu cariño hacia el ha obrado muchos milagros.. sin embargo debes tener cuidado.." le dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Muchos no aprueban la relaciones homosexuales.. y menos cuando la edad es bastante.. Koushiro es un adolecente y tu eres un niño" le dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
Iori bajo la cabeza triste.  
  
"Sin embargo yo soy una de la personas que cree que el amor no tiene edad.. u sexo.. el amor debe ser algo.. hermoso un sentimiento de felicidad.. ya también de poder hacer feliz a la pareja.. pero no solo es eso sino también significa comprenderla" le dijo el Doctor Saeki.  
  
"Debes entender que por el momento la relación esta mal.. Iori.. tu eres un individuo en formación.. muchos no aprobarían tu relación con Koushiro" le dijonel doctor mientras el chico dejaba escapar una pequeña lagrima.  
  
"Iori.. lo importantes.. es que esperes.. esperes hasta que la edad no importe.. pero mientras.. pueden ser amigos.. pueden ser maestro y alumno.. y así.. tal vez algún día puedan estar juntos los dos.. faltan muchos años.. y todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas Iori.. En estos momentos es mejor que vayas con koushiro y estés a su lado.." le dijo el Doctor Saeki.  
  
Iori levantó la cabeza con timidez..  
"Ustedes son lo que harán su relación.. yo no.. ni los demás.. pero quiero que sepas que pueden contar con mis consejos y ayuda." le dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Ten paciencia.. Koushiro irá lento.. en tu relación.. por el momento ya te esta aceptando.. es un inicio.. pero no debes forzar la relación.. todo saldrá a su tiempo.." le dijo mientras Iori se levantaba.. temblaba un poco..  
  
"Iori.. cuídalo mucho.." le dijo el doctor Saeki mientras Iori le hizo una reverencia antes de irse.  
  
Cuando iba por la puerta el doctor le dijo.. "Saluda a Piximon si la llegas a ver.. dile que la extraño" le dijo mientras Iori volteó sorprendido.  
  
"Mi digimon" le dijo el doctor mientras Iori reconoció el emblema de la rosa.  
"El emblema de la bondad" dijo Iori en voz baja..  
  
"Le dices también a Joe que ya se puede ir.. que no lo necesitaré mas.. que pase un feliz fin de semana" le dijo el doctor mientras le sonreía serenamente.  
  
Cuando se fue el doctor sacó una fotografía de su cartera en donde había varios niños..  
  
"Koushiro y nanami.. El pequeño kou.. ha encontrado a alguien que no lo lastimará.. espero que encuentre la felicidad" dijo el doctor mientras miraba por al ventana como se iban Koushiro E Iori.  
  
"Merece la felicidad.. después de todo lo que ha pasado" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"A veces me preguntó que abría pasado si yo no lo hubiera dejado ir.. Cuando ustedes murieron y me hice cargo de él por unos días.. creo que es el sentimientos de culpa" dijo el Doctor Saeki.  
  
El sonrió y luego agrego.. "Que buen terapeuta soy.. no puedo ayudarme a encontrar consuelo.. desde lo que le pasó al pobre de Koushiro.." dijo el doctor y luego se sentó en su escritorio.  
  
Y leyó el expediente que sacó de su escritorio.  
  
Asylum Arkhan.  
Subjet: Taichi Yagami  
Status: Esquizofrenia  
  
"Arkham Asylum.. ese lugar sirve mas para contener que para curar" dijo el doctor mientras recordaba el año que pasó mientras estudiaba los métodos de Estados Unidos..  
  
"Si no hubiera ido a estudiar los métodos de contención de ellos.. La vida Koushiro tal no hubiera tenido estos sobresaltos.." pensó al recordar que cuando murieron los padres de Koushiro debía ir a hacer los estudios a estados unidos.. Y estar cerca de ese manicomio no era apropiado para un niño de un año.. por lo que había ido a vivir con los Izumi..  
  
"Sin embargo por mucho que me quiera culpar.. se que Koushiro ha sido feliz con ellos.. fue la decisión acertada" se dijo a si mismo.  
  
En ese momento Joe entró al despacho.  
  
Bueno doctor Saeki ya me tengo que ir" Dijo Joe.  
  
"Ahh recuerdo que te di la tarde libre.. bueno disfruta tu fin de semana en las montañas" dijo el doctor Saeki mientras miraba hacia afuera de su consultorio.  
  
"Tu.. dueña ha venido por ti" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Por favor no diga eso" dijo Joe muy apenado.  
"Pero si ambos sabemos que es muy posesiva y celosa" dijo el doctor Saeki. "La clase de chica que a ti te hace falta" dijon el doctor Saeki  
mientras Joe se ponía rojo.  
  
"Doctor creo usted necesita mas estas vacaciones y no yo" dijo joe.  
  
"Esa chica es muy buena.. es responsable.. y mas que nada te distrae mucho.. es lo que necesitas salir un poco y divertirte" dijo el doctor   
saeki.  
  
"Gracias.. me tengo que ir" dijo Joe.  
"Me saludas a Umi" dijo el doctor mientras veía el weather chanel"  
  
"Se esperan nevadas en la zona montañosa cercana al monte fuji.. se recomienda discrección a los campistas.  
  
"Bueno espero que eso no interrumpa el romanticismo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
Horas mas tarde Joe y Umi llegaron a la cabaña cuando se desato la tormenta de nieve dejándolos incomunicados.  
  
"Ahh y yo que quería divertirme un poco.." dijo Joe mientras tomaba un taza de té.  
  
"Pero hay otras cosas que podemos hacer joe" djio Umi mientras se acercó a joe y lo rodeo con sus delicados brazos.  
  
Umi lo beso tiernamente en los labios.   
Joe se sonrojo mientras ella.. lo pasaba sus manos por su cabello y luego se separo de el y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
Ella lo miró de una manera picara y el pobre  
portador de la sinceridad se sonrojo.  
  
"Esta haciendo frío.. porque no vamos a la cama.. para calentarnos un poco" le dijo mientras Umi se lo llevaba de la mano hacia la alcoba.. y   
cerraba la puerta con llave..  
Dejandonos a afuera..  
  
Sin dejarnos ver la seducción de Joe..  
  
"Umi.. no creo que debamos seguir con esto" dijo Joe entre respiraciones entrecortadas..  
  
"No te detendrás ahora.. le puse viagra a tu té"  
"QUE" dijo Joe espantado  
  
"Callate y besame tonto"  
  
the end  
Comentarios: Dedicado la ultima parte a Umi..  
Total y completamente a ella.  
Tamabien esta dedicado en su totalidad a ari-chan, cerberusmon.. umi y chris_sama  
  
Sigue una nueva saga 


	20. Sentimientos reprimidos

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 1  
Sentimientos reprimidos..  
  
Oky..  
Bienvenidos.. mmm  
Ya me dio por hacer sagas..  
La verdad es que a veces pienso en poner todo en un mismo fic.. pero me doy cuenta de que es mejor separar las cosas porque manejo estilos muy diferentes.. y lo hago para que no se confundan..  
  
Primero ¿Porque me hiciste esto?.. Luego "siguió curando tus heridas" y Cicatriz, ahora sigue algo un poco mas normal.. si consideramso lso poligonos amoroso algo normal..  
Y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
Okay empezamos..  
  
  
Iori estaba sentado en un lago mientras pescaba junto con el superior Koushiro.. Estaba contento.. Al menos podía estar a su lado.. solo eso quería.. Y con eso se sentía feliz..  
  
Koushiro lo trataba como un hermanito.. y eso le gustaba a Iori..  
Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que alguien los observaba.  
  
No era un sentimiento agradable.. especialmente después de lo que había pasado la semana anterior..  
  
Tenía una escalofrio porque sintió que lo miraban a él.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
En la casa de Yamato.  
Miyako estaba ocupada viendo un montón de digimons en al computadora.. Yamato estaba sentado muy cerca de ella.  
  
Sora había puesto en orden la casa y tenía la ropa de Yamato en la lavadora..  
Tambien había puesto un hermoso arreglo floral en la sala.. y la casa ya tenía una aroma diferente..  
Olía a romance..  
  
Sora hubiera estado contenta de que Miyako no estuviera allí.. pero la malvada chica era experta en computadoras.. No al nivel de Koushiro.. pero bastante decente.. y necesitaban un experto en computadoras para que ayudara a yamato con sus investigaciones.  
El ruido de la cocina casi le hizo dar una mirada asesina a Mimi la cual estaba cocinando para Yamato..  
  
El timbre sonó y en ese momento entró Jun sin nada mas.. Como si sora no estubiera presente.. Ella entró a la habitación de Yamato mientras Daisuke se quedaba en la puerta.  
  
"Esa loca quería venir a la casa de Yamato y yo ofrecí traerla a cambio de unos cuantos favores" dijo Daisuke sin mucho entusiasmo. "Oigan algo huele muy bien" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
"Genial.. si se muere intoxicado mejor" dijo Sora en voz baja mientras fue a la habitación de Yamato al oir risitas tontas. Era hora de impedir cualquier tipo de interferencias entre ella y yamato... y eso significabba la erradicación de jun y miyako.. mejor..  
  
La niña solo puso los ojos en blanco al pensar como una tarde romantica había sido tirada al caño..  
  
  
Mientras Koushiro e Iori terminaron de "pescar" y se levantaron.. en ese momento apareció Takeru caminando.  
  
"Ahh Hola como estan" dijo Takeru.. pero si su habitual sonrisa.. pero algo tensa..  
  
"Bien" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba preocupado al chico de la esperanza. Pero en ese momento salió la sonrisa calida de Takeru al mirar que ellos estaban bien y Koushiro dejo de preocuparse.  
  
"¿Y a donde se dirigen?" dijo Takeru mientras caminaba junto con ellos.  
"Bueno iba a llevar a Iori a su casa" dijo koushiro mientras Takeru lo miró.  
  
"Si quieres yo puedo llevarlo.. vivimos en el mismo edificio" dijo mientras Iori lo miró... como diciendo aguafiestas..  
  
Iori iba a decir algo pero recordo las palabras del doctor Saeki.. y se quedó callado.. era mejor estar callado..  
  
Koushiro permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego asintió.  
Cuando llegaron a su departamento se detuvieron y se separaron.  
  
Iori y Takeru caminaron un rato..  
Iori nunca había sentido un silencio mas tenso..  
Takeru se veía molesto..  
Y bastante..  
  
Llegaron hasta el edificio donde ellos vivían..   
Iori iba a subir hasta su casa pero Takeru lo detuvo y le dijo.  
"Debemos hablar" le dijo en tono de voz tan seria que le hizo sentir escalofrio a Iori.  
  
Entraron al apartamento donde vivian takeru y su madre.  
  
Como de costumbre no había nadie en casa.. Por alguna extraña razon Patamon no estaba por allí.. Takeru arrojó su mochila al sofa con desgano.. Y luego se acercó a la ventana.  
  
"Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo" le dijo con voz casi fría.  
  
Iori le dio un sobresalto.. solo una vez lo había oído hablar así y fue cuando Takeru fue a golpear a Ken. Iori vio como Takeru sostenía el barandal con fuerza.. como si lo fuera a desprender de la pared..  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Iori casi con desconcierto.  
  
"Lo tuyo y lo de Koushiro espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo" dijo Takeru con un tono de voz aun mas frio.. mas gelido.. hacía parecer que las conversaciones con el kaiser era.. sobre romances..  
  
Iori estaba un poco temeroso.. nunca había oido hablar así a Takeru..  
Nunca había sentido.. este nivel de hostilidad antes..  
  
"Tu no sabes.. no lo sabes" le dijo Takeru mientras sus manos se tensaron sobre el barandal. Iori pensó que Takeru tal vez le estuviera a punto de reprochar su relación con Koushiro..  
  
"Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti... siempre pensé que eras una buena persona y.." pero Iori no opudo continuar.  
  
"Eres un tonto" le gritó Takeru haciendo que diera un salto..  
  
"No sabes nada" le dijo sin voltear atrás.  
"Tu no lo viste.." le dijo Takeru..  
"Hace tres años el era un niño alegre.." takeru estaba hablando con emoción en su voz.  
  
"No lo viste estar en su cama en el hospital.. solo allí.. con la mirada perdida.." le dijo Takeru sin voltearlo.  
  
"No sabes lo que dolió el.. ver como se apartó de nosotros.." le dijo mientras la voz le traicionaba.  
  
"No sabes como lo marcó Taichi.. No lo viste llorar.. " dijo Takeru mientras sus manos se cerraban en el barandal hasta el punto de ponerse blancas..  
  
"No oíste sus llanto.. no sentiste sus lagrimas.. no.." tekeru se calló mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura.  
  
Iori se quedó callado al oir a Takeru.  
  
"No sabes lo que que una amigo tuyo.. un amigo muy querido.. te tenga miedo.. que te mire como si fueras a hacerle daño.. como si con solo pensarlo pudieras romper toda su resistencia.. y lo sometieras con facilidad" le dijo Takeru mientras soltaba el barandal y apretaba los puños.  
  
"No veías el miedo en sus ojos.. miedo de que estar solo con alguien.. miedo de ti" le dijo mientras con su puño golpeó el barandal.  
  
"No lo sabes iori.. no sabes nada" dijo Takeru mientras se retiraba a su habitación.  
  
"No quiero.. verlo sufrir otra vez Iori.. eso rompió mi corazón hace años.. y si hace sufrir a Koushiro.. jamás te lo perdonaré.. y creo que eso va por todos" dijo Takeru casi con una voz mezclada de emociones.  
  
Takeru cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación mientras Iori se quedó allí sin habla..  
  
Había visto a Takeru.. ¿Llorar?..  
  
Iori en ese momento supo que las cosas no eran tan faciles como parecían..  
  
Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru.. y oyó a patamon hablandole a Takeru..  
  
"shh calma takeru" le decía con aprensíon.  
  
Iori escucho los sollozos detrás de la puerta y salió de la casa de Takeru.. en silencio y confundido..  
  
Por otro lado Hikari tenía problemas..  
"Taichi.. ayudame.. por favor" dijo con aprensión.. mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba..  
  
Mientras en el oscuro y frio hoyo en donde arrojaron a Taichi..(okay no creo que muchos quieran que taichi este en la carcel o en el manicomio.. despues de lo que ha hecho.. bueno algunos quieren mandarlo al infierno pero en fin..)  
  
Taichi sintió como su hermana lo llamaba desde muy lejos y desapareció extrañamente como si hubiera sido.. una señal de televisón mal recivida..  
Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta pasada una hora..   
Justo cuando era hora de tomar su medicina..  
  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios:  
Una nueva parte de esta fic.. que salió de dos imagenes.. uff no puedo creer que yo haya hecho tanto con este fic.. bueno en fin.. dedicado a a ariadna y todas las que le encantan la pareja Kouri..  
Chiao 


	21. Tarde de oscuridad

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 2  
Tarde de oscuridad..  
  
Koushiro empezó a temblar pasadas la seis de la tarde..  
Ignoraba por que se sentía así..  
Breves flashes de memoria..  
Memorias que tenía tan enterrados en su ser..  
Pero que ahora estaba regresando con toda su crueldad..  
  
No había nadie en su casa..  
esta solo..  
Y sintió miedo..  
Terror puro..  
Fue a su habitación..   
El miedo se incrementaba a cada momento..  
  
Cerró sus ojos y lo que vio en la negrura..  
Le dio miedo..  
Abrió el cajón del escritorio..  
Sacando su tesoro mas preciado..  
Lo que usaba cuando al noche era mas atemorizante..  
Lo apretó en sus manos y se lo llevó al corazón..  
Esperando con aprensión que su miedo se fuera..  
Como otras veces al tomarlo en sus manos..  
  
Sin embargo no pasó así..  
Se incrementaba a cada segundo..  
Los sonidos lo asustaban..  
Algo lo estaba asustando..  
Oía con claridad el sonido del agua..  
Que goteaba en la cocina..  
  
Se acercó a su cama y se recostó..  
Nadie mas que el sabía lo que sentía a veces..  
Como si la oscuridad estuviera viva..  
Y se lo fuera a llevar..  
En esos momentos..  
Cuando sentía que su cordura estaba en peligro..  
  
Ponía el objeto en el enchufe de energía electrica..  
Y la cara de Woody Woodpecker(El pajaro loco de Walter Lantz) se iluminaba..  
Iluminando con colores rojo y amarillo su habitación..  
  
Koushiro sonreía al sentir esa pequeña luz..  
Recordando viejos recuerdos..  
Esa luz le hacía recordar momentos agradables en el hospital..  
Manos calidas le dieron esa luz de noche..  
Manos que le prometieron que esa luz le alejaría las pesadillas..  
Manos inocentes..  
Manos que temblaban cuando le dieron el objeto..  
  
Koushiro creyó en esas palabras..   
Creyó con todo el corazón en esa dulce inocencia..  
Y funcionó..  
Pudo dormir con esa luz iluminando su cuarto..  
Cuando mas miedo tenía..  
Se concentraba en el pico amarrillo..  
Imaginandose un resplandor dorado..  
  
Y así sentía desvanecerse la angustia..  
Pero ahora era diferente..  
No era suficiente..  
El escozor que sentía en el cuello era muy fuerte..  
Recorría su esplada..  
Su pectorales..   
su estomago..   
Sus brazos..  
Sus piernas..  
  
Koushiro asumió la posición fetal al senirse desamparado...  
Recordó las palabras..  
Llamanos si nos necesitas.. por favor.. cuando esto no sea suficiente..  
Koushiro abrió sus ojos..  
Si eso era..  
Al tomar el telefono..  
Recordó que Joe estaba fuera de la ciudad..  
El telefono de yamato estaba ocupado..  
Solo dos numero quedaban..  
  
Koushiro dudó un minuto.. y tomó el numero..  
El numero de la persona que le había dado la luz de noche.. tres años antes..  
Oyó el telefono marcar una vez.. dos veces..  
Y al fin contestaron..  
"Casa de la familia Takashi" se oyó la voz de Patamon.  
  
"Patamon ¿esta Takeru?" preguntó con impaciencia..  
"Mmmm takeru esta ocupado.. Koushiro.." dijo Patamon.. pero se oyeron ruidos y sonidos raros..  
"Ohh creo que ya terminó.. te lo paso" dijo Patamon mientras Koushiro oía como la bocina cambiaba de manos.  
  
"Takeru" dio koushiro mientras sentía que algo andaba mal.. "Por favor..¿Puedo ir a tu casa?" dijo Koushiro mientras sentía como las paredes de su casa estaban oscureciendo mas y mas.. nunca antes se había sentido así.  
  
Solo una vez le había sucedido.. y ahora, algo había pasado.. y estaba recordando cosas que no quería recordar.. y se sentía muy mal.. necesitaba estar con alguien.. alguien de su confianza..   
  
"¿Te sientes bien?.. digo ¿puedes venir o yo voy a tu casa?" dijo Takeru..  
  
(Takeru el siempre bondadoso takeru) pensó koushiro mientras sentía su casa como si estuviera en la boca del lobo.  
  
"Voy para allá.. por favor puedes ir por mi a medio camino.. no me siento.. no creo poder llegar" dijo Koushiro mientras su respiración se agitaba..  
"Voy apra allá" dijo Takeru. "No te muevas" le dijo con aprensión.  
"No puedo quedarme en la casa.. no te lo puedo explicar.. pero no puedo quedarme" dijo Koushiro mientras colgó el telefono.  
  
Salió corriendo de su casa.. sentía el mundo como si se estuviera oscureciendo como si todo estuviera perdiendo el color..  
  
No caminó... corrió con desesperación.. sintiendo zozobra en su corazón.. en el camino pensó que pudo haber llamado a Iori.. pero verlo en ese estado lo asustaría.. y no podría ayudarlo...  
Necesitaba sentir alivio.. el alivio que te da alguien con el que confias..  
  
Un recuerdo le sacudió la mente..  
Dolor en su cuello.. sordo.. agudo.. dientes clvandose en el...  
Corrió con mas fuerza.. Uñas en su espalda.. Fue como si fuera real.. pero era cosas pasadas.. cosas que le hizo taichi..  
  
Había tratado por años de ignorarlas.. no eran reales no eran reales.. era su imaginación.. pero ahora se sentían.. mas reales que nunca..  
  
"Koushiro" oyó la voz de Takeru mientras tropezaba y caía en la acera..  
Se sentía indefenso..  
  
"Te llearé a tu casa" le dijo Takeur mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.  
"No puedo regresar allí.. por favor llevame a otro lado a donde sea.. pero no quiero estar solo" dijo con desesperación.  
  
Takeru se quedó unos instantes pensando y luego dijo. "Te llevaré a mi casa" dijo con cuidado.  
  
"Gracias" dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo que le extendió.  
  
Takeru se estaba asustando Koushiro estaba muy palido y estaba sudando frio..  
  
Cuando faltabas unos docientos metros empezó a llover.. Y koushiro se aferróa Takeru con fuerza.. Apresuraron el paso y llegaron al edificio donde vivía takeru y su madre..  
  
Subieron por el elvador mientras el agua empapaba el piso del ascensor..   
Takeru sentía frio.. mucho frio..  
Cuando llegaron al piso donde viví Takeru fueron directo a su departamento sin escalas..  
El frio era espantoso..  
Takeru nunca había sentido tanto frio.. en su vida.. Era el agua se sentía pesada, helada..  
  
Koushiro estaba temblando sin control..  
Takeru lo pasó a su cuerto y buscó entre su ropa la mas grande que tuviera para que se la pusiera Koushiro..  
  
Después se salió d el habitación para que se cambiará comodamente.  
En el baño se cambió rapidamente y dejó su ropa en la lavandería..  
  
Esperó a que Koushiro abrierá la puerta para dejarlo apsar.. estaba muy exaltado.. patamon lo miraba desde el sillón de la sala..  
"Se veía muy mal" le dijo el pequeño animalito.  
  
"Si" dijo Takeru mientras se dirigió a la ventana.. y miró para fuera..  
Regresó con la cara palida.. asustado..  
Afuera.. estaba despejado.. ni una nube.. y el suelo..  
Estaba mas seco que un hueso..  
  
Estaba asustado.. se pasó su mano por el pelo.. y un escalfrio involuntario recorrió su cuerpo.. Seco.. solo un poco de sudor.. pero estaba seco.. y hacía unos momentos.. estaba empapado..  
  
Takeru tocó la puerta con nerviosismo..  
No obtuvó respuesta..  
La abrió y un corriente gelida le dio la bienvenida.. así como el agua que inundó la estancia..  
  
"Ayudame" se oyó la voz de Koushiro mientras el estaba en el centro de un lago en medio de su cuarto..  
  
Oyó a patamon decir algo pero fue directo a koushiro y lo sostuvo..  
"Koushiro" gritó mientras lo tomó en sus brazos batallando por levantarlo..  
Era como si pesará mucho..  
Lo subió a su cama..  
Estaba empezando a dudar de su cordura...  
  
Escuchaba otras voces.. creyó escuchar a kari pedir ayuda a Taichi.. creyó escuchar al emperador de los digimons por allí.. Sombras andaban por todo el lugar..  
  
"Por favor no dejes que me lleven" dijo Koushiro desde su cama..  
Solo vestido con un short(panatlon corto) koushiro temblaba.  
  
Takeur vio como el gua había mojado toda la ropa.. el agua salía de los cajones.. del armario..  
"Ayudame" oyó decir a Koushiro con desesperación.. "No quiero ir.. no quiero ir otra vez" dijo con preocupación.  
  
El sonido del mar era ensordecedor..   
Takeru vio que koushiro parecía estar en blanco y negro y muchos destellos de color a su alrededor..  
  
Se subio a su cama y pusó el cobertor encima.. Y lo abrazo con el cobertor encima..  
  
Koushiro desesperado lo abrazo con fuerza..  
"Haz que pare.. por favor haz que pare.." le dijo mientras sentía como el mundo era gris y oscuro..  
  
Takeru bajó su cabeza y su barbilla tocó la nuca de Koushiro..  
"Haz que pare por favor" le dijo mientras Takeru lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía.  
  
"No dejaré que te vayas" le dijo mientras Koushiro empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza..  
"Tengo frio Takeru.. mucho frio.." dijo con aprensión.  
  
"No te preocupes.. haré lo que sea necesario.. para que no tengas miedo.." dijo koushiro se hacía bolita en brazos de Takeru..  
  
Las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Takeru mientras cayeron y en un sonido de que tocaron el agua.. Chispas multicolores salieron del digibyte de Takeru en la mesa de noche.. El calor empezó a aparecer..  
La sensación de que alguien ha salido de una corriente de aire helado.. y entrado a un edificio calido.  
  
"Gracias" le dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se hacia mas regular..   
  
El agua desapareció.. Takeru sintió como la calidez de Koushiro regresaba a él..  
Algo malo había pasado y parecía que había sido capaz de ahuyentarlo..  
Pensó en llamar a los demás.. pero eso interrumpiría el sueño tranquilo de koushiro..  
  
Lo dejó dormir en su recargado en su pecho.. la sensación de que el estaba bien lo invadió..  
Lo había buscado.. lo había buscado a el.. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.. mientras patamon volaba hacia él.  
  
Abrió la boca para hablar.. pero takeru le indicó silencio.. lo que fuera.. podía esperar a mañana..  
  
Por el momento.. solo tenía esta noche.. para estar con koushiro sin nadie mas que lo molestará..  
Un sueño..  
Cuidarlo.. por una noche..  
  
En otro parte del edificio.. El mal presentimiento de Iori Hida había desaparecido.. pero algo lo inquietaba.. como si algo estuviera en peligro..  
  
Hikari despertó en su habitación.. su madre no estaba.. había salido a trabajar en su empleo nocturno como locutora en un estación de radio..  
  
Hikari todavia estaba temblando.. una vez mas.. uan vez mas.. desde hacía años que no había sentido esto.. pero al parecer pudo regresar..  
  
Ella le tenía miedo.. miedo a ese mar que apestaba a oscuridad.. a miedo y desesperación.. antes.. taichi la había salvado.. Pero ahora..  
Hikari se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.. volteó y.. vio.. a.. su hermano..  
  
No había sido un sueño.. había ido por ella.. la había traido desde el mar de la oscuridad.. como antes.. Recordó que Taichi le dijo que no permitiría que el mar se la llevará..  
  
Una vez mas la había salvado..  
  
hikari lo vio dormido en el suelo de su habitación..  
"Parece un angel" dijo mientras lo cubría con un cobertor..  
"Todo lo que dicen de ti es mentira" dijo hikari mientras acomodabva la cabeza de tai en una almohada.  
  
En el hospital de odaiba.. Ken(Alias el kaiser y el emperador de los digimons) había desaparecido de nuevo.. preocupando a sus padres.  
  
Ken estaba en el digimundo de nuevo..   
Mirando con autentica colera todas su preciosas torres de control en ruinas.. todo su trabajo arruinado..  
  
Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.. mientras el sonido del mar.. retumaba por todos lados en donde el ponía el pie..  
  
El mar.. De la oscuridad..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Ya mero se desenredan los misterios de este fic.. sean pacientes por favor.. Mm me pregunto que diría Iori si viera Koushiro en brazos de takeru en esa posición tan comprometedora..  
MMMm soy perverso.. 


	22. Mañana de esperanza

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 3  
Mañana de esperanza..  
  
Koushiro soño.. soño con oscuridad.. pero había un calido resplandor.. esta cerca de él.. lo bañaba en su luz.. la oscuridad se acercaba pero retrocedía.. no podía estar en la luz..  
  
finalmente koushiro se sentía a salvo.. Sintió algo suave en su frente.. una sensación de alivio y bienestar.. un toque suave... que le trajó tranquilidad.. sintiendose bien..  
  
Calido confortable. la oscuridad lo llamaba pero estaba en la luz.. la luz..  
Calida y reconfortante..   
Recordó en el hospital.. recordó la oscuridad en donde Taichi lo había dejado.. el mar de la oscuridad que lo estaba reclamando.. que no lo dejaría ir..  
  
Un resplandor una suplica.. un suave y tierno toque en su frente.. algo calido por su mejilla..  
Alguien llamandolo..  
Como ahora.. alguien cuidandolo.. haciendolo sentir bien..  
Alguien que lo sostenía con fuerza..  
  
El aire limpio.. El sol.. LAs aves cantando..  
Eso fue lo que lo despertó..  
  
Sintió el calor..  
Estaba en brazos de alguien..   
Sintió que le faltaba ropa..   
Alguien lo tenía..  
Las manos..  
Eran de un chico..  
El miedo lo invadió..  
Taichi..  
  
Cuando alzó la vista..  
Se tranquilizó un poco..  
Era Takeru que respiraba lentamente.. estaba dormido..  
Sus manos lo estabn abrazando desde los hombros..  
  
Por un instante pensó.. pero luego al ver el cobertor en que estaba enbuelto..  
Y luego que Takeru no estaba dentro del cobertor..  
Si no por fuera.. sosteniendolo..  
Se movió un poco..  
Takeru dijo entre sueños..  
"no te preocupes.. no dejaré que te lleven" dijo mientras Koushiro lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos..  
  
Takeru estaba totalmente vestido..  
El cobertor los separaba..  
Y aun así koushiro lo había estado abrazando..  
Sintió ganas de llorar al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer.  
  
Takeru despertó en ese instante en que la lagrimas recorrían la mejillas de Koushiro..  
  
"No.. Koushiro.. yo no te hice nada.. tienes que creerme.. yo.." dijo con aprensión y muy asustado.  
"Gracias Takeru" le dijo mientras el chico respiraba tranquilo..  
"No sabes lo que significó para mí que me cuidarás" le dijo Koushiro.  
  
"¿Te sientes mejor?" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se levantaba de la cama.  
"Gracias" le dijo de nuevo sin poder expresar el alivio que snetía al estar con él..  
  
para takeru fue un sueño poder cuidar de koushiro toda la noche.. un sueño.. en el pasado no lo había podido hacer.. y cuando Taichi le hizo..  
  
Takeru apartó ese incidente de su memoria.. pues le recordó.. como lo asustó el rechazo de koushiro hacía todos...  
Tuivo que demostrale que no tenía que tenerle miedo a él.. cundo tomnó sus mano y la paretó con toda su fuerza...  
  
Pro supuesto no le hizo daño a Koushiro.. pero el otro se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de Takeru.. El alivio en los ojos de Koushiro fue su recompensa..   
  
Se dio cuenta de que el nunca tendría la fuerza para lastimarlos.. y poco después.. Takeru el regaló una luz de noche.. una para que durmiera tranquilo..  
Recordó que estaba temblando.. porque creía que Koushiro estaba sufriendo mucho..  
  
Pero ahora estaba mucho mejor que ayer.. cuando temblaba.. y el frio intenso.. en pleno verano..  
  
Era domingo.. Koushiro estaba bien.. no había nada que temer..  
Salvo si su mamá entraba en la habitación y descubría a Koushiro medio desnudo encima..  
  
Salió de la habitación mientras su mamá estaba viendo las noticias..  
"¿Como esta tu amigo?" dijo su mamá mientras Takeru sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies..  
  
"El esta.. esta" pero el no podía continuar.. que pensaría su mamá.. lo ultimo que koushiro necesitaba era que lo acusaran de pervertidor de menores..  
  
"Shh ya lo sé.. pobre de él" dijo mientras en las noticias reportaban la tercera desparición de Taichi.. "Es mejor que se quede con nosotros.. nadie tiene que saberlo.. es mejor para él" dijo Natsuko.  
  
Takeru estaba asustado.. Taichi.. ¿libre otra vez?.. era demasiado..  
  
"Sus padres no tienen incoveniente en que este contigo.. solo que no salga de aqui.." le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo..  
  
"Me voy a dormir.. anoche no puede descansar con todas esas cosas.. muchos nos visitaron anoche" dijo su mamá. "El desayuno esta en el micro.. por favor que no hable con nadie por telefono.. si el quiere hablar.. mejor habla tu.. y tengan las cortinas cerradas y la puerta con llave.." dijo la mamá de Takeru mientras el chico asentía sorprendido.  
  
Cuando se fue.. apenas puedo decir "Lucky" y descansó en el sofá..   
Y recordó (Muchos nos visitaron anoche) y..  
"Ohh dios no vieron.. vieron como lo abrazaba.." pensó con temor..  
Koushiro salió del cuarto de takeru ya vestido con su ropa.  
  
"Creo que en mi casa estarán preocupados.. será mejor que hable.. y" pero no pudo terminar cunado Takeru le dijo..  
"Sientate Koushiro.. hay algo que debo decirte.." le dijo mientras el chico lo miraba intrigado.  
  
Takeru se mordió el labio al saber que debía decirle lo de Taichi.. Pero debía decirselo.. y tal vez lo podría tener en sus brazos otra vez..  
  
Mientras en otro lado..  
Yamato no recordaba porque se sentía tan mal.. y recordó porque..  
Taichi desaprecio de nuevo.. y estaba durmiendo en la pequeña cama de koushiro o al menos asi la veía el..  
  
Por seguridad se quedó a dormir en casa de los izumi con uan peluca pelirroja.. en su cabeza por si taichi veía otra vez.. estaba vez estaba dispuesto a partirle toda la crisma(cabeza) con lo primero que se encontrará a la mano.  
  
Sin embargo no se presentó.. Koushiro estba en casa de Takeru.. El cual lo estaba cuidando..  
Su hermano había madurado mucho.. fue lo que pensó mientras se levantaba..  
  
Hablaría después para saber como le había ido..  
  
Por el momento solo quería un baño caliente y un buen sueño.  
  
Joe por sus lado..  
En las cabañas de monte fuji..  
  
Despeertó con un dolor de cabeza y un debilitamiento generel.. consecuencia natural de los excesos...  
  
Salió en paños menores a la estancia de la cabña y encontró a Umi en su bata.  
"Hola cariño.. te hice el desayuno.. ostiones a la diabla.. coctel de camaron y unas campechanas(Un sopa de marisco con muchas variedades de mariscos) te necesito fuerte para que sigamos" dijo Umi mientras a Joe le salió una gota de sudor.  
  
"Ohh por dios.. ¿no tienes un antiacido?" dijo mientras se comía los ostiones con rapidez..  
  
Mientras en casa de Iori.  
El chico estaba practicando kendo con un costal de boxeo.. y en el costal.. había una foto de Takeru..  
  
Le descargó un golpe fuerte a la foto..  
Y luego dijo..  
"Traidor" antes de lanzar varios golpes con toda su fuerza..  
  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios..  
He he he .. ups se me olvidó el kaiser y taichi..  
Bueno Taichi sigue dormido..  
Y el kaiser esta trabajando en una programa que reconstruirá todas la torres de control dañadas..  
  
Bueno dedicado a las persoans de siempre A aridana a umi(que espero que le guste esta parte final) a Cris_sama.. y a todas las personas que me escriben..  
Siento no poderles contestar.. pero la inspiración esta dura.. y no la quiero perder.. 


	23. Con amigos como esos

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 4  
Con amigos como esos..  
  
Iori estaba practicando con el ostal desde hacía mas de tres horas.. la foto de Takeru ya hacía mucho que era polvo en el suelo.. sin embargo seguía golpeando al costal..  
  
(Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata.. eres peor que el Kaiser.. Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata..Con ganas de matarte.. Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata..) pensaba Iori mientras con el ultimo golpe le hizo un rajada al costal y la arena cayó al suelo..  
  
Fue hacía donde estaba su toalla y se enjuago el el sudor que le recorría su frente.. Desde hacía rato que su ropa estaba humeda.. y además estaba cansado..  
Solo cerró sus ojos recordando el día de ayer..  
  
Mientras takeru lo regañó por estar con koushiro diciendo cuanto daño le podría causar.. y además de otras cosas..  
  
Lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que Koushiro hubiera a acudido Takeru y no a él.. Eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso..   
  
(Ohh si tan sacrificado que es) pensó con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para asearse..  
Mientras le agua caliente le calmaba el dolor en su brazos y Iori trata de relajarse un poco..  
  
Pero no podía..  
El había visto todo.. Había visto a Takeru salir corriendo de su casa y regresar minutos después con Koushiro en muy mal estado..  
  
"Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca.." dijo en voz baja mientras recordaba como entró al departamento de takeru sin tocar la puerta..  
  
Una parte de él le dijo que estaba mal lo que hacía pues iba contra sus principios.. pero la otra parte la que querría a Koushiro fue mas fuerte..  
  
El lo vio..  
Lo vio consolar a Koushiro..  
Vio con cuanto cariño lo cuidaba..  
Mas que cariño..  
  
Iori en ese momento apretó sus dientes..  
Vio como lo confortaba..  
Mas allá de que el lo confortaría..  
Lo vio relajarse en sus brazos..  
Algo que el nunca había hecho..  
  
Vio como Koushiro se relajaba en sus brazos.. En los de él.. y no en los suyos propios..  
  
Vio la mirada tranquila de Takeru.. y mas cuando lo besó en la frente..  
Takeru ni cuenta se dio cuando Iori se fue azotando la puerta..  
Patamon le habló pero no lo quisó escuchar..  
Regresó a su casa.. y luego fue a su cuarto..  
  
Iori estaba muy enojado.. pues se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Takeru hacia Koushiro..  
Sin emabrgo no podía pasar el hecho de que...  
Takeru se estuviera robando a su querido Koushiro..  
  
Notas del autor: ¡¡¡^^¡¡¡ creo que se esta obsecionado..  
  
Estaban mas que evidente..  
Takeru estaba atentando contra su felicidad personal..  
Si..  
Era eso..  
Sin embargo el enojo pasó rapidamente..  
Al recordar a Koushiro..  
Como se relajó en sus brazos..  
Como..  
  
"K´so" dijo mientras lanzó la barra de jabon hacia la pared la cual rebotó le pegó en la cabeza y luego cayó al piso humedo..   
Iori trató de salir del baño, pero pisó el jabón y terminó en el suelo en una posición bastante comica...  
  
El humor de Iori estaba tan mal.. que si alguien hubiera entrado en el baño para averiguar que pasó.. se hubiera muerto.. por la mirada venenosa del chico..  
  
Mientars en otro lugar..  
"Es casi seguro.. Pi.. anoche el mar de las tinieblas casi se desborda en este mundo" dijo Pixiemon.  
  
Andromon miró hacia el frente del edificio que estaban vigilando desde hace rato.  
  
"La batalla que tuvimos hace unos años para cerrarlo no funcionó" dijo andromon.  
"Costó al vida de dos personas.. y la casi.. locura de otra" dijo Leomon mientras una cuarta persona salió de entre las sombras.  
  
Las tinieblas buscan corazon heridos para levarlos al mar de la oscuridad y apoderse de ellos" dijon un humano.  
  
"De los cinco.. solo quedamos tres.. Koushiro y Nadia murieron hace 13 años.. Natsumi quedó tan traumatizada que olvidó toda s experiencia en el digimundo.. y Natsuko.." dijo la persona pero no podía continuar.  
  
"Los hijos de nuestros amigos peligran.." dijo El doctor Saeki mientras miraba el edificio donde vivían Hikari y su madre..  
  
"De los cinco originales.. solo Piximon y Andromon pueden pelear" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Centauromn ¿podría?" preguntó Leomon.  
"No.. El emblema de la esperanza ha pasado a nuevas manos.. además el lazo entre centauromon y Natsuko se ha debilitado mucho.." dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Y natsumi.. no me recuerda" dijo Leomon mientras miraba el departamento.  
  
"Leomon.. ¿Podrás?" dijo Piximon.  
"Si podré.. no les pasará nada a ellos.. después de todo.. el mar de las tinieblas solo llama a los corazones heridos.." dijo Leomon mientras se sentaba en la azotea.  
  
"El kaiser ha regesado a l digimundo.. y ha recontruido a las torres de control" dijo Andromon.  
  
"Somos tan inutiles.. ahora piximon.. por eso no nos llamaron hace tiempo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"No.. ustedes fueron los primeros.. Otha.. Fuiste el mas pequeño en ese entonces.. pero aun conservas la base de la bondad.. los demás han perdido mucho.  
  
"Si.. El divorcio afecto mucho a Natsuko.. y ya no pudo volver a ser la esperanza.. La muerte de Koushiro y nadia y la exposición al mar de la oscuridad por parte natsumi.. la hiceron perder todo el coraje que alguna vez poseyó.. solo quedó yo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Si se desborda el mar de la oscurida en este mundo.. ellos regresarán" dijo mientras piximon miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
"Si.." dijo Piximon mientras los demás asentían con pesar.  
  
"No dejaré que el sacrifico de Koushiro y Nadia se pierda" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Hablaré con Natsuko.. Es hora de ahora hagamos algo.." dijo mientras desendía por las escalera del edificio.  
  
"Si que le ha afectado el saber que el mar de las tieniblas ha regresado.. y pide mas victimas" dijo Leomon.  
  
"Si.. la ultima vez costó la vida.. de los padres de Koushiro.. y ahora .." pero Andromon no continuó..  
  
Las lecturas de su radar le indicaban que nuevamente.. todo empezaba de nuevo..  
  
"La Familia Kamiya siempre fue suceptible al mar de las tinieblas" dijo Leomon con pesar.  
  
continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
De lo que habla el doctor Saeki es la primera aventura que tuvieron los niños.. okay toadavia no la puesto en papel.. Pero ya esta tomando forma.. no se preocupen.. Mmm iori celoso de takeru.. mm que ideas mas raras se me ocurrenn.. en fin este fic me salió algo extraño.. pero no cuestionó a mis musas.. o me abandonan.. a ver si no autosuicide con este capitulo..  
Bueno este fic estará en recesión hasta el final del 02.. osea hasta el proximo viernes.. Bueno nos vemos.. el sabado.. 


	24. Solo quiero cuidarte nada mas

Un poligono amoroso  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 5  
Solo quiero cuidarte.. nada mas..  
  
Takeru le explicó a Koushiro que para variar Taichi había escapado ayer.. un vez mas..  
  
Sin embargo Kosduhiro solo asintió de mala gana..  
"¿Porque nunca me dejará en paz?" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
Takeur luchó con el impulso de levatrse y estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle que no dejaría que nadie lo lastimará de nuevo.. pero sabía que no podía..  
  
Koushiro había sufrido mucho.. y lo ultimo que necesitaba era..  
  
No.. todo debía ser guardado de nuevo.. no podía permitirse ser debil.. si lo hacía lo perdía.. perdía su amistad.. Su afecto..  
  
"Koushiro.. mi mamá dice que te puedes quedar.. todo el tiempo que desees.. en mi casa" dijo Takeru con aprensión..  
  
"Gracias" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba por la ventana.  
"Pero es mejor que te alejes de las ventanas.. no sabemos de lo que es capaz.. de hacer Taichi" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Yo sé... lo que es capaz de hacer Takeru" dijo Koushiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
Takeru casi se arrepintio de haber dicho eso.. y mas al ver que con sus manos, Koushiro se estaban tratando de rodearse a el mismo.  
  
Estaba buscando consuelo.. un consuelo que no podría encontrarlo por si mismo.  
  
Takeru estiró su mano y tocó el hombro de Koushiro. "¿Por que siempre regresa?.. cada vez que me siento tranquilo" dijo Koushiro mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a Takeru.  
  
Takeru lo sotuvo con fuerza en sus brazos..  
  
"No.. lo sé.. no lo sé" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se inclinaba un poco mas..   
  
(Es.. ridiculo.. es menor que yo.. ¿como puede?.. darme tanta seguridad) pensó Koushiro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
"No lo sé.. desearía saberlo.. y así.. poder" pero Takeru se calló.. estuvo a punto de decirle.. "Estar juntos" pero sabía que no era correcto.. no debía aprovecharse de este momento en que Koushiro estaba tan emocional.. tan triste..  
  
Era tentador..  
Abrazarlo..   
Estaban en su casa..  
Podía llevarlo a su habotación..  
Acariciarlo y besarlo..  
Darle todo...  
  
Takeru deshecho esa idea con rapidez.. (¿En que estoy pensando?) se dijo a si mismo. Tratando de contener todgos sus sentimientos.. pero era imposible..  
  
Era demasiado doloroso para el..  
Koushiro.. nunca podría.. el nunca podría.. quererlo.. Iori..siempre Iori..  
  
Iori.. era el niño del grupo.. el menor.. era inteligente.. amable.. intrigante.. la clase de persona que podría interesarle a Koushiro.. además de como él.. tenía un pasado triste..  
  
El nunca lo quedría.. era solo un niño cuando fueron al digimundo..  
  
Y Taichi había arruinado cualquier intento de decirle cuanto lo querría..   
  
Si le decía cuanto lo querría.. lo perdía.. y era algo mucho peor... Pues lo apartaría de su lado.. lo trataría como basura.. Pues le recordaría lo que le hizo Taichi..  
  
Koushiro había sufrido mucho.. demasiado.. el no debía darle esta carga.. el merecía ser feliz..  
Con cualquiera..  
  
Incluso si eso significa romper su corazón. Takeru sabía cuanto lo querría.. pues lo dejaría ir.. a pesar de lo doloroso que fuera.. el merecía una oportunidad.. una con quien sea.. pero que Olvidará.. que sonriera de nuevo..  
  
Como la vez en que fueron todos al cine..  
La vez en que Yamato y joe se las arreglaron para que todos fueran..  
Una de las pocas veces que vio sonreir sinceramente a Koushiro..  
  
Sin dolor..  
Recordó como deseó haberlo ayudado.. como deseóq eu esa sonrisa fuera por su causa..  
  
Pero no era cierto..  
El no era necesario..  
No seria querido..  
Nunca..  
A pesar.. de que haría todo por él..  
A pesar de que daría hasta su vida por el..  
Todo se lo daría.. solo tenía que pedirselo..  
  
Takeru lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.. mientras su lagrimas corrian libremente..  
  
Finalmente en ese momento supo lo que era la desesperanza..  
Se sintió mal.. muy mal..  
Sin fuerzas..  
Sin deseo ya de vivir..  
Solo quería algo..  
Pero ese algo era imposible..  
  
Ese algo había sido destruido sin misericordia por Taichi..  
El monstruo..  
El maniatico..  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos.. mientras sentía como sus fuerzas fallaban.. como todo su ser se colapsaba..  
  
"Takeru.. ¿que tienes?" oyó la voz de Koushiro mientras perdía la conciencia.  
  
Un poco mas tarde..   
Takeru despertó en su cama.  
  
Patamon lo había estado viendo y sonrió al verlo despertar.. pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.. cuando le dijo..  
  
"Takeru.. yo.. ya.. no pude aguantar mas.. y yo se lo dije" dijo Patamon. "Le dije que lo querrias y todo" le dijo el animalito.  
  
Los ojos de Takeru se llenaron de lagrimas. "Se lo dijiste.. ¿por que? patamon.. eso solo lo hará mas infeliz.. todo es por mi culpa.. ahora debe pensar que soy igual que Taichi.. sucio y desagradable" Takeru se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar amargamente.  
  
"Quisiera morir." dijo mientras patamon lo escuchaba.  
"Takeru.. no.." le dijo el animalito.  
"El me odiará.. soy una persona horrible.. el me buscó.. buscó mi consuelo.. y yo.. yo.." dijo Takeru mientras sus lagrimas salía con mas fuerzas..  
  
Takeru estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso en ese momento de tantas cosas que había guardado.. su cariño.. su dolor.. todo.. sintiendose muy mal..  
  
"Traicioné su confianza" dijo Takeru mientras se sentía desamparado.  
  
"Takeru.. yo.. lo siento.. yo.." dijo Patamon al ver el dolor de Tk.  
  
Koushiro estaba allí estaba sentado del lado opuesto al de patamon.. Takeru no lo había visto.. Lo vio llorar..  
Por él.. se había preocupado por él..  
Guardando todo en su corazón..  
  
Koushiro se había preguntado ¿cuanto tiempo habia guardado todo esto?.  
  
"Mucho tiempo" pensó al recordar que el también había dejado muchas cosas dentro de si mismo.   
  
Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de esconder todo en su interior..  
Koushiro deseaba a amar a alguien.. alguien que no le hiciera daño.. alguien dispuesto a..  
  
Cerró sus ojos al recordar cuando Takeru lo sostuvo.. en sus brazos.. cuando lo cuidó con mucho cariño.. cuando.. se sentía perdido.. como en otro lugar.. Se sintió a salvo con él.. hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así..  
  
Y recordó.. recordó que una vez se había sentido así.. protegido.. fue cuando estaba en el hospital y...  
  
Fue Takeru.. fue él.. el que lo trajó.. El le dio un poco de su esperanza.. y además.. siempre estuvo al lado de él..   
  
(Debió haber sido muy doloroso) pensó al ver el chico llorar con fuerza.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a la cama de Takeru y se sentó.  
"¿Mami?" dijo Takeru sin siquiera quitarse las manos de la cara.  
  
"No.. soy yo" dijo mientras Takeru casi se encogió en su cama. Koushiro con su mano hizo que Takeru lo mirará a los ojos..  
  
El azul.. vio al negro..  
Miedo.. mucho miedo..  
Y al final compasión..  
  
"Perdoname.." le dijo Takeru mientras sentía su vista nublada por las lagrimas.  
  
Koushiro sientió como sus lagrimas salía de sus ojos negros.. Sintiendo como Takeru lo querría.. se preocupaba por él.. no quería lastimarlo..  
  
"Solo queria cuidarte.. nada mas.. estas fuera de mi alcance" le dijo chico entre sollozos.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a Takeru.. Sintiendo el calido sentimiento que emanaba de él.. Y sin mas ni mas.. sin niguna palabra o advertencia.. lo besó.. Takeru cerró sus ojos deseando que esto no fuera un sueño..  
  
Koushiro lo abrazo..  
"Todo lo que tu quieras.. solo tiene que pedirmelo Koushiro.. yo nunca te haré daño.. yo.. te quiero.. antes prefiero morir antes de hacerte daño" le dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de Taichi en su mente. LE había dicho lo mismo..  
  
Sin embargo se sentía diferente con Takeru.. De alguna forma se sentía diferente.. Como si... No sabía como espresarlo.. solo lo sentía como si fuera correcto..  
  
Se sintió feliz.. mientras sus mejillas se rozaron y la barbilla de koushiro descansaba en el cuello de takeru..  
  
"Koushiro" dijo suavemente Takeru.  
Koushiro cerró sus ojos.. y una idea cruzó por su mente.. Al estar tan cerca de Takeru.. la curiosidad lo invadió..   
(¿Que se sentiría.. hacerlo con Takeru?) pensó mientras sus dedos encontraron los botones de la camisa del chico..  
  
Escenas de dolor pasaron por su mente.. pero al recordar las palabras de Taichi y compararlas con las de takeru.. Decidió comprobarlo..   
  
Y solo había una forma de saberlo..  
  
Koushiro acercó sus labios al oido y de takeru y susurro unas palabras que hicieron que Takeru se sonrojará..  
  
"Lo que tu quieras.. koushiro.. lo que tu quieras" le dijo takeru mientras koushiro empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa.  
  
Taichi lehbaía dicho que lo amaba y lo había lastimado.. pero Takeru no selo había dicho.. no con palabras.. pero sabía que no era como Taichi.. solo quería saber si..   
**************************************  
  
Iori se sentía incomodo en su casa.. como si estuviera perdiendo algo muy importante y no sabía como recuperarlo..  
Pero lo mas importante es que seguía enojado con Takeru..  
Y deseó hacer algo para que no le arrebatará a su querido superior Koushiro.  
  
Yamato por su parte era acosado por Jun, miyako, mimi y sora. De alguna manera sentía que todas las chicas estaban a sus pies.. y le agradó la idea aunque la idea de algo mas profundo entre las cuatro le asustaba.  
  
Daisuke por su parte fue a la casa de Hikari..  
Hikari estaba hablando con alguien.. Los cerlos acudieron a Daisuke y entró al ver la puerta abierta..  
  
Sin embargo quedó frente a frente a Taichi..  
  
Continuará.. porque soy malo..  
  
Comentarios..  
Wuau no me imaginaba nada como esto.. pero creo que esto si que esta raro.. pero en fin a ver que pasa.. 


	25. Algo inesperado

Poligonos amorosos y el llamado a la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
Algo inesperado  
  
Koushiro estaba acostado junto con Takeru..  
El chico estaba durmiendo placidamente.  
  
Tekeru lo miraba desde su lado de la cama.  
Lo miraba como si no pudiera creerlo.. cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió pensando que tal vez todo había sido un sueño.  
  
Pero no.. era cierto Koushiro estaba a su lado..  
  
El chico se sonrojo una vez mas y sonrió.. mientras acariciaba con su mano el cabello de su amigo.. Y luego acarició su mejilla. Takeru se levantó con cuidado y cubrió a Koushiro con una sabana. Luego se pusó una bata y fue al baño.  
  
Mientras se duchaba Takeru no podía creer los sucesos que había pasado en tan poco tiempo..  
  
Terminó de bañarse y salió del baño(Con la bata puesta apuesto que muchas estarán decepcionadas)  
  
Fue a su cuerto y vio que Koushiro seguía dormido.. Takeru fue a su tocador y sacó un par de shorts grises de la la amplia gama de.. short grises que tenía..  
  
Se puso una camisa blanca y miró a Koushiro dormir en su cama. Takeru se acercó a él y le besó la frente mientras koushiro sonreía en sus sueños.  
  
"Cuidalo patamon" le dijo a su digimon el cual estaba acostado en un sillón.   
El animalito asintió con sueño y luego Takeru preparó una nota y se la dejó en la mesita de noche y después salió del cuarto en silencio.. no sin antes ponerle llave.  
  
Takeru salió de su casa.. le puso doble llave a la puerta de enfrente y luego se encaminó al ascensor.  
  
Takeru camino un rato hasta el parque que estaba frente a su edificio.  
Una vez allí se sentó en un columpio y se balanceó lentamente y mientras recordaba los eventos de hacia seis horas..  
  
Primero a las seis despertó con koushiro en sus brazos..  
Fue algo muy bueno y calido para el. Luego.. recibe la noticia de que Taichi escapó y después de comunicarselo a Koushiro.. Este busca consuelo en sus brazos..  
  
Takeru no pudo aguntar mas con todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior y se había desmayado..  
Pasó una hora y despertó enterandose.. de que koushiro ya lo sabía todo..  
  
Y lloró.. no le avergonzaba el hecho..  
Pensaba que lo odiaría....  
Pero..  
No fue así..  
Lo besó..  
Y mas que el beso..  
Lo acepto..  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos.. mientras se sonrojaba..  
Y después.. Koushiro le pidió que..  
Takeru se pusó aun mas rojo..  
  
Por supuesto que Takeru no se negó.. Era koushiro..  
Fue su primera vez.. con él..  
Takeru sospechaba que cuando lo estaban haciendo.. recordaría a Taichi.. pero no fue así..  
Cuando Koushiro terminó..  
Le dio la sorpresa.. le dijo que era su turno..  
Algo que no esperaba..  
Sin embargo..  
  
Lo intentó..   
A sabiendas que Koushiro podía recaer.. al recordar lo que Taichi lo había obligado a hacer..  
Al finalizar Koushiro tenía lagrimas en sus ojos..  
  
Takeru creyó que lo había lastimado.  
Que había recordado con toda la crueladad lo que le hizó taichi..  
Pero luego le digo..  
  
"Incluso con las mismas palabras.. y haciendo lo mismo.. eres muy diferente a Taichi" le dijo Koushiro mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Te quiero" le dijo y poco después se durmió en sus brazos.  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos una vez mas al evocar todo lo que hicieron..  
Segín Koushiro hicieron casi todo lo que le hizo taichi.. pero la diferencia era que no lo mordió.. o le clavó sus uñas en su piel.. tampoco lo golpeó..  
  
Koushiro le dijo que tenía curiosidad.. pues el sentimiento era diferente.. Takeru le había dicho una palabras que Taichi se las había repetido.. "No quiero hacerte daño.. solo quiero hacerte feliz"  
  
Takeru sabía que tal fue algo momentaneo algo pasajero.. y que tal vez nunca se repetiría.. Sin embargo.. no importaba..  
  
Con que supiera que el estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerlo feliz.. Solo debía decirselo.. y el con gusto lo haría.. lo que fuera..  
  
Sonriendo se levantó y caminó directo a su casa..  
Se detuvo a comprar unos dulces..   
  
Después caminó hacia su casa (A patamon le gustaría mucho comerselos) pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos al imaginarse a patamon comiendo los dulces.. Y tambien había comprado algo para Koushiro.. No le importaba que le dijera que lo de ellos fue un error.. al menos.. estaba feliz..  
  
Takeru abrió los ojos al sentir que lo observaban.  
Y al abrirlos.. vio..  
A..  
Iori..  
Frente a él.  
  
"¿Como pudiste Takeru?" le dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas recorría sus mejillas..  
  
"El todavía no se recuepera.. y tu.. y él.." le empezó decir..  
  
"Te odio" le dijo y antes de que Takeru se diera cuenta Iori lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el estomago. Takeru se fue para atrás al recibir el golpe.. por la sorpresa..  
  
Iori le gritó "Kisama.. ojala te murieras.." después de decir esto, lo empujo hacia atrás en muestra de desprecio y se fue corriendo del parque mientras sus lagrimas nublaban su vista.  
  
Corrió hasta su casa y una vez allí se fue a su cuerto y cerró con llave y se acostó en su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
Iori sabía.. sabía.. que Takeru y Koushiro habían estado.. Si al menos no hubiera tenido la copia de la llave de la casa de takeru..  
Si no hubiera entrado en silencio..  
Si hubiera llamado a la puerta en lugar de entrar sin hacer ruido..  
No los hubiera encontrado en pleno acto..  
Sin que nada mas le preocupará a Takeru..  
  
"¿Como pudo hacerlo?" se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de no llorar..  
Pero luego el chico contuvó sus lagrimas..  
  
Después de un tiempo se levantó con desición.  
"Si el puede.. yo también pudo" dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con su mano.. "Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que él" se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama..  
  
Salió de su cuarto y fue hacía el departamento de Takeru..  
Mientras bajaba por el elevador se encontró con Miyako la cual estaba muy conmocionada..  
  
Ella lo abrazó.. Iori sin saber porque le preguntó que pasaba.  
"¿No lo sabes?.. Takeru-san tuvo un accidente.. y.. estaba en el parque.. y.. esta muy grave en el hospital.." le dijo miyako.  
  
Ella estaba llorando.. mientras Iori se había puesto palido.  
"¿que?.. no puede ser.. Lo vi hace una hora" le dijo Iori..  
"Esta grave.. se golpeó la cabeza.. y no saben si se va a salvar" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Dijeron que fue un chico de cabello castaño.. lo vieron reñir con alguien y luego el otro lo.. y Takeru recibió un golpe en la cabeza.. y ohh dios.." dijo Miyako al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de cosas que no querrían que se enterara..  
No ahora.. después tal vez.. si acaso takeru sobrevivía..  
  
Sin embargo..  
Era seguro que las horas de Takeru estaban contadas.. por la forma que habían hablado..  
  
Miyako al ver que había dicho indiscreción decidió hablar con la verdad. "Creemos que Taichi.. lo golpeó" dijo Miyako.  
  
Iori se sintió morir.. Taichi.. y momentos después.. iori le había dicho a takeru que se muriera..  
  
Su culpa.. fue su culpa..  
Si no le hubiera reclamado en el parque tal vez el hubiera llegado a su casa.. y..  
"Fue mi culpa"  
Eso fue lo que le dijeron sus voces internas..  
  
Iori se sintió desesperanzado..  
  
continuará..  
Comentarios..  
Esto no se lo esperaban.. verdad?.. pues lo escribí cuando se cayó el fanfiction net.. que raro verdad? 


	26. No puede ser cierto

Poligonos amorosos y el llamado a la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
No puede ser cierto..  
  
Habían pasado 24 horas..  
24 horas desde que Takeru entró al hospital..  
Solo 23 cuando murió..  
Cuando el cielo mismo pareció llorar por su muerte..  
  
Y sin embargo.. los niños esperaban que takeru entrara por la puerta de la habitación que todo fuera una broma..  
Especialmente Yamato, Koushiro e Iori..  
Iori no había dicho ni una sola palabra..   
Estaba sielncioso.. como si estuviera en otro lugar..  
Nadie lo culpaba.. fue el ultimo en ver a Takeru..  
"Si supieran lo que le dije" pensó con tristeza.  
  
Koushiro estaba en propia nube de dolor..  
Algunos lo miraban como si el tuviera la culpa..  
Yamato estaba sufriendo mucho por que el quería mucho a su hermano..  
Casi todos lo niños lo sabían..  
Takeru era el unico rastro vivo de su familia..  
El unico con el que tenía contacto realmente humano..  
El dolor de Yamato era muy grande..  
  
Todos se reunieron con excepción de Hikari.. la cual nunca estuvo muy agusto en presencia de Takeru.. y Daisuke que no iba a ningun lado si no estaba Hikari presente..  
  
Hikari estaba en su casa con su hermano.. Ambos estaban compartiendo unos momentos de familia.. su madre al principio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.. pero su chiquitín estaba en casa finalmente.. y lo estaba cuidando con el cariño que se merecía..   
  
Daisuke había dicho que no diría nada.. pero esa noche se quedó a dormir en casa de Hikari.. En fin fue un convivió muy agradable..   
  
Nadie les informó de la muerte de Takeru.. en la mente de los demás estaba presente siempre el desprecio que hikari le mostró a Takeru y hacia todos.. y nadie la quisó cerca de ellos..  
  
Las cenizas de Takeru fueron depositas en un nicho funerario respetuosamente.. cumpliendo las traciciones catalolicas con Takeru creía..(No es por nada pero que creo que es el unico de los niños que no es sintoista o budista.. y como su familia es de Europa.. pues no es protestante o bautista)  
  
Pero con el tiempo..  
Casi todos se estaban reuniendo en el funeral..  
El ultimo adios..  
El aguacero empezó unos minutos después de que empezó el servicio..  
Era sorprendente pues estaba despejado antes de que empezará..  
  
Koushiro estaba allí..   
Incapaz de comprenderlo..  
Incapaz de asimilarlo..  
De alguna manera sabía..  
Aun antes de que patamon o takeru se lo dijera..  
Que le chico lo querría..  
Lo querría de verdad..  
  
Sin embargo ahora estaba muerto..  
Taichi..  
Había sido el culpable..  
Había un testigo que mencionó que habían reñido..  
Un chico de cabello castaño.. no fue mucho lo que pudo decir el anciano.. su nieta había ido a lavar sus lentes cuando pasó todo..  
  
Takeru debió haber peleado con Taichi..  
Y el otro debió..  
  
Era demasiado doloroso..  
Takeru muerto..  
Muerto..  
El niño..  
Que le había dado todo..  
Al unico con el que koushiro podía sentir a salvo..  
Estaba muerto..  
  
Ya que..  
Sus ojos estaba nublados..  
y respiraba despacio..  
Ya nada importaba..  
Nada..  
ni Taichi..  
Ni los demás..  
Nada..  
  
Sentía el aire pesado y humedo..  
No importaba..  
Ni siquiera el agua de la lluvia.. Helada y pesada.. nada importaba..  
  
Taichi estaba jugando cartas con Daisuke..   
Solo había salido un rato y regreso palido como fantasma..   
Después de todo seguía siendo una de la spersonas mas buscadas de japon..  
  
Taichi no pudo salir en todo el día y en ese momento fue cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal..  
  
"Tai.. ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo daisuke el niño que había sido elegido para poseer los digimentales del valor y amistad. Y bein que los merecía.. Creía que taichi merecía una oportunidad.. No parecía el loco como lo llamaban en las noticias.. Era.. Agradable.. y de alguna forma se sentía comodo en su presencia..   
  
"Koushiro esta en problemas" Taichi dijo y sin mas salió del apartamento.. Seguido por Daisuke e Hikari los cuales al ver taichi salir trataban de detenerlo y que regresará a la casa...  
  
Eso había pasado hace unos 15 minutos..  
A Taichi ya no le importaba la gente si lo veían o no..  
No le importaba si un policia le zampaba un balazo entre ceja y ceja. El corría.. corría con el alma en vilo.. Porque algo estaba mal.. muy mal..  
  
Cuando llegó al cementerio gritó el nombre de Koushiro haciendo que casi todos los presente voltearan a verlo..  
  
Movimiento..  
Rapido como flecha.. como si fuera una bala..  
Totalmente poseido..  
  
Yamato arremetió contra Taichi con toda la fuerza que le podía dar ese frenesí que sentía por dentro..  
El responsble de todo estaba allí.. tenía el descaro de venir a fastidiarlo todo..  
Yamato era un animal.. una fiera salvaje cuando sus primeros golpes empezaron a zarandear a Taichi en el suelo..  
Ni su padre ni el doctor Saeki podía detenerlo..  
Joe Tambien trataba de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control..  
  
Sin embargo Taichi si pudo hablar y al hacerlo el resultado fue dramatico.  
  
"Daisuke.. Koushiro.. sostenlo.. no lo sueltes" le dijo mientras el chico asentió medio indeciso.. sin embargo corrió hacia Koushiro mientras todos lo presentes apenas se movieron.  
  
Koushiro seguía con la mirada perdida..  
Lo llamaban..  
La oscuridad lo llamaba..  
El mar oscuro..  
El mal encerrado hacía mucho tiempo..  
Que importaba..  
Ya nada importaba..  
  
El agua le llegaba a las rodillas..  
Vio de reojo una ola gigante de agua que veía hacia él..  
No opuso resistencia..  
  
Ante los demás fue algo que los dejo sin palabras a todos..  
Koushiro fue impulsado hacia arriba como si una ola de agua lo hubiera golepado..  
Sus cabellos ascendieron hacia el cielo.. como si estuviera mojados..  
Pero lo que mas los lleno de miedo..  
Fue el hecho de que..  
Desapareció..  
Tragado por la oscuridad..  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa..  
Solo uno alcanzó a gritar solo uno se levantó.. con desición y d-3 en mano.. Salió para buscarlo a donde fuera que estuviera el mar de la oscuridad..  
  
Y su nombre era Taichi..  
Los demás solo estuvieron mirando como la lluvia cesaba..  
Como niguno de ellos estaba mojado..  
No había rastro de agua..  
Y a su alrededor..  
Nada..  
Seco y con un calor sofocante..  
  
El doctor Saeki miró todo con temor..  
Natsuko estaba palida.. como un fantasma..  
Se separa del abrazo de su ex-esposo y fue al lado de Saeki..  
"¿Que nunca terminará?" dijo mientras el doctor dijo.  
"Todo empieza de nuevo.. el mar reclama su victima.. y trataran de salir de ese lugar de las tinieblas donde lso encerramos" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"¿Que es lo qu sucede?" gritó miyako de rabia e impaciencia..  
  
"Hace mas de 20 años nosotros derrotamos a los seres que causaron el desequilibrio dimensional.. el primero.. nosotros Natsuko takashi(La mamá de Tk y Yama).. guardiana de la esperanza.. Natsumi Kamiya(la mamá de Taichi e hikari).. guardina del la luz.. los padres de Koushiro.. su padre Koushiro Izumi.. guardian del conocimiento.. y Nadia Kisai guardiana de la gentileza..   
  
Yo soy Otha Saeki.. guardían de la bondad.." dijo mientras los niños y algunos padres los miraban.  
  
Al mismo tiempo.. Saeki y Natsuko sacaron de entre sus ropas un digibyte..  
  
Los niños los miraron incredulos..  
"Hace 14 años Koushiro y Nadia descubieron como crear el mar de la ocuridad y encerrar a todos los digimons malignos.. con ayuda de los cuatro guardianes del digimundo.. pero el costo fue muy alto.. Nadia murió.."El doctor Saeki se calló y la madre de Yamaot continuo.  
  
"Koushiro fue.. perseguido por la desesperación y angustia.. el mar de la ocuridad.. su creación lo reclamó.. se lo llevó hacía sus dominios.. .. pero koushiro fue fuerte y con sus ultimos.. esfuerzos creó las torres de control y las espirales malignas.. esas eran lo que impedían que digimons de ese lugar escaparan.. pero el costo fue su vida.. su hijo koushiro quedó al cuidado de sus primos.. y ahora.. el mismo mar.. reclama la vida de su hijo" dijo Natsuko.  
  
"Los digimons que estan presos allí.. son todos lo que han peleados contra los niños elegidos.. y ellos trataran de hacer que Koushiro.. los saque de su encierro" dijo el doctor Saeki mientras los niños..(y el autor y algun lector estaban asombrados)  
  
The end..  
  
  
Comentarios..  
Estoy sin palabras..  
Pero la siguiente saga se llama Oscuridad interior..   
Waaaa maté a Takeru.. no puedo creerlo.. y tan tiernos que eran.. Waaa... 


	27. Llamado recibido

Oscuridad Interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1.  
Llamado recibido..  
  
Koushiro entornó los ojos.. estaba en mar abierto..  
El agua se sentía helada el clima frío.. como una tumba..  
Recordó la carta que le había dejado Takeru.. para cuando despertará..  
  
Le decía que no se culpará por lo que hicieron.. que el pudo haber dicho que no.. y también el.. pero no lo hicieron.. no debía preocuparse.. que el nunca le pediría que lo hiciera de nuevo.. solo si el querría hacerlo..  
  
Lo querría.. y mucho.. tanto que cuando iori logró hacerse un lugar en su corazón no dijo nada.. se calló.. también..  
  
Le dijo que le día en que Taichi le hizo eso.. el querría decirle lo mucho que significaba para él..   
Solo que se calló.. se guardo todo en su interior.. porque primero estaba Koushiro.. y su salud..  
  
Koushiro cerró entre sus manos la carta.. Takeru ya no estaba..   
Lo habían arrebatado de su lado.. no era justo.. la vida no era justa  
  
Se dejó hundir en la vastedad del mar sin que nada se lo impidiera..   
Las sombras asechantes se acercaban a él..  
Finalmente estaba a su alcance..  
Finalmente.. su venganza en contra de los que los encerraron en ese lugar estaba por cumplirse..  
  
A Koushiro no le intereso nada más..  
Nada importaba..  
Su vida o su muerte..  
Estaba vacío..  
Traicionado..  
Cerró sus ojos mientras las sombras empezaron a entrar en su interior..  
  
Por otro lado Taichi estaba flotando en la vastedad de ese inmenso mar...  
Tenía escalofríos.. ya había estado antes en ese lugar.. muchas veces..  
Cuando Hikari.. era constantemente llamada.. y luego hace poco..  
Cuando hundió su digibyte en el agua y este cambió de forma..  
  
Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza.. muchos recuerdos.. mucho dolor..  
Takeru... en el suelo.. con los ojos en blanco.. su sangre en el suelo..  
  
Taichi sintió como si su cabeza se partía en dos.. Takeru estaba muerto..  
Si lo había visto.. sus manos tenían sangre.. si la sangre de takeru..  
Recordó los ojos de Takeru.. blancos como el papel.. la sangre que salía de su nuca.. todo eso era doloroso en extremo..  
  
El rostro en agonía de un Koushiro muy joven en sus brazos..  
  
Esas imágenes le estaban taladrando su cerebro.. lo estaban volviendo loco..  
"O tal vez ya estoy loco" se dijo mientras gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "Koushiro.. yo te salvaré.."  
  
Debía hacerlo.. no debía sufrir.. Él lo protegería.. lo estrecharía en sus brazos.. todo estaría bien.. si Daisuke se lo había dicho.. todo estaría bien..  
  
Koushiro. la alejaría.. haría que las voces se callaran..   
ya lo había hecho antes.. y siempre lo hacia.. cuando lo tenía en sus brazos..  
  
Taichi extrañaba el asilo Arkham.. Era lo mas cercano a..  
¿A que? ¿al infierno?.. ¿al purgatorio?..  
No.. Arkham era lo mas cercano al olvido..  
El Doctor Crane y sus drogas..  
Hacian que las voces callaran..  
  
Pero el doctor ya no estaba..  
Ni arkham  
Y solo koushiro las callaba..  
Un beso..  
Un abrazo..  
Y mas..  
Si.. eso siempre las callaba,,  
  
Recordó las pocas veces que estuvo junto a él..  
Tan cerca su aliento cálido en su nariz cuando lo besaba..  
Su respiración entrecortaba..  
Recordaba como sostenía las manos de Kosuhiro mientras este lloraba de .. ¿Felicidad?  
  
No.. las voces de nuevo..   
Koushiro.. las callaba..  
Debía encontrarlo  
Taichi nadó mar adentro buscándolo.. hasta que lo encontrará no descansaría.. nada ni nadie.. digimon o humano le impedirían estar cerca de su querido koushiro.  
  
En el mundo real..  
Los niños escuchaban la historia de los mayores..  
  
"Debemos ir por Koushiro" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
"O si no la historia se repetirá de nuevo" dijo Natsuko con algo de miedo.  
  
"Ir al mar de la oscuridad" dijo el doctor Saeki mientras se ponía pálido.  
  
Yamato miraba a Daisuke con la mirada mas salvaje que podía tener e igual a Hikari.. Pero.. por el momento tenía que ir por Koushiro..  
  
"Pero no podemos ir allá. necesitamos.. saber como llegar allí" dijo Joe.  
  
Yamato estaba de pie dándoles la espalda.. recargó un brazo en un arbol mientras pensaba.. recordaba.. haber leído el diario de su hermano.. No el que tenía a la vista de todos.. había leído el oculto.. el que guardaba en un lugar que solo patamon conocía..  
  
Leyó.. los sueños de Takeru.. su sufrimiento.. al no decirle nada.. de como muchs veces deseó abrazarlo.. consolarlo.. y como siempre se interponía.. el dolor de koushiro.. y Takeru no quería hacerlo mas grande.. como sufria lo indecible.. al ver como koushiro dejaba que Iori entrara a su vida..  
  
El tenía celos.. pero sabía que iori podría cuidarlo.. y Koushiro lo aceptaba..  
  
Yamato cerró sus puños.. Su hermano muerto..  
Y koushiro aun mas lastimado.. y Todo por culpa de Taichi..  
  
"Bastardo" dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes con intenso.. odio.. ahora si lo mataría.. nadie se había dado cuenta.. de que Yamato traía un arma entre sus ropas..  
  
Pensó que tal vez la satisfacción de matarlo con su propias manos.. lo haría sentirse mejor.. pero había escapado.. muy bien.. la proxima vez. no sería tan afortunado..  
  
Le dispararía todo el cargador del arma en su maldito cuerpo.. si lo mataría... como a un perro.. "Si como el perro que es" pensó Yamato..  
  
Yamato tenía sus mano en su cinturón que escondia una pistola escuadra.. calibre .22.. Sus manos le sudaban.. mataría a Taichi.. El mató a su hermano.. abuso y le hizo un tremendo daño a Koushiro.. y trató de hacerlo lo mismo a Iori.. "Si merece morir" pensó yamato. "En cuanto vea su cara.. lo mataré.. nada se me interpondrá.. nadie"  
  
"Y después.. Hikari.. por esconderlo.. y ultimo Daisuke.. después de eso me reuniré Takeru.." se dijo yamato mientras acariciaba el frío acero del arma.  
  
  
En el mar de la oscuridad..  
  
Taichi se hundió para buscar a Koushiro.. y lo encontrará a unos metros de profundidad..  
  
Al verlo soltó una exclamación de alegría.. que hizo que el aire en su pulmones saliera y el agua entrará dolorosamente.  
  
Con desesperación lo tomó de los brazos.. y lo subió a la superficie..  
  
Koushiro no respiraba..  
En cuanto salió a la superficie localizó una roca en donde podría poder a Koushiro..  
  
Lo subió a la roca y puso su oreja en el pecho de koushiro..  
Su corazón latía débil.. pero no respiraba..  
  
Taichi tomó aire y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca a Koushiro.. Lentamente.. tosió y escupió el agua en sus pulmones..  
  
Al verlo abrir los ojos Taichi lo besó apasionadamente..  
  
Los brazos de Koushiro lo abrazaron y le empezaron a acariciar la espalda..  
  
Taichi cerró sus ojos deleitándose en eso mientras..  
  
Esta historia continuará..  
  
Comentarios..   
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha(Risa diabólica + musica ambiental) Los dejaré en suspenso.. 


	28. Algo que siempre quise hacer

Oscuridad Interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2.  
Algo que siempre quise hacer..  
  
  
Advertencia.. mentes sensibles..  
Largo.. contenido muy dark adelante..  
No lo repetiré dos veces..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Koushiro abrazó a Taichi cuando este lo besó..  
Taichi solamente dejó escapr lagrimas de felicidad.. después de tanto tiempo..  
  
Koushiro de una manera lenta empezó a desabrocharle la camisa..  
  
Taichi se separó un momento y se alejó para poder quitarse su camisa.. La cual tiró al agua.. del mar de la oscuridad..  
  
Koushiro lo besó haciendo que se recostará en la fria piedra.. Lentamente empezó a recorrer la cara de Taichi besandolo suavemente.. y después siguó con su cuello..  
  
Taichi estaba tan extasiado que cerró sus ojos.. Un leve dolor cuando Koushiro empezó.. a chuparle el cuello.. sintió cosquillas que lo hicieron reir..  
  
Las manos de Koushiro recorrieron su torso lentamente.. y se dirigieron asu entrepierna.. en donde empezó a frotarsela con cuidado..  
  
Taichi empezó a respirar agitadamente.. todavía tenía humedo el cuello y la cara en donde Koushiro lo había besado  
  
Disfrutando cada momento Taichi.. se concentró en la sensaciones que le estaban rodeando..  
  
Disfrutando cada segundo..  
Y mas cuando le bajaron sus pantalones y ropa interior..  
  
Se sintió en el cielo.. y rapidamente llegó al climax.. después de unos minutos..  
  
Con una expresión embobada sonrió.. mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba..   
  
No le importó.. koushiro estaba a su lado..  
Lo ultimo que sintió fue el aire que soplaba helado..  
Y después de eso.. ya nada importó..  
Para Taichi..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
¿Que opinan chicos y chicas? 


	29. Ha ha ha ha

Oscuridad Interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Ha ha ha ha..  
  
Kosuhiro contempló a Taichi..  
Finalmente estaba inmovil..  
Se estaba poniendo palido.. Y frio..  
Ya nunca mas le haría daño a nadie..  
Finalmente estaba libre..  
Empezó a reir y a reir..  
Pero todavía quedaban muchos..  
Todavía tenia cosas que hacer..  
  
Con el pantalón de Taichi se limpio la mano que lo había estado.. euckk.. masturbando.. y luego se limpió la sangre de los labios..  
  
Taichi estaba muerto ya..   
Y el lo había matado..  
Con sangre fría.. y frío calculo..  
Lo había besado con pasión.. y luego..  
Mientras lo acariciaba en el torso..  
Con su legua le había hecho cosquillas en el cuello..  
Y unos segundos después.. lo había mordido justo en la yugular..  
Y después siguió.. administrando placer..  
Haciendo que el corazón de taichi se desbocará..  
  
La sangre fluía con rapidez..  
Taichi estaba tan concentrado en su placer personal..  
  
Que no se dio cuenta de que estaba muriendo..  
Y que cuando alcanzó el climax..  
Estaba muerto..  
Sin sangre en sus venas..  
  
Koushiro rió con deleite.. y finalmente se sintió satisfecho.. cuando levantó una piedra del tamaño de una calabaza.. y le asentó repetidos golpes con ella, hasta que el chasquido de los huesos cesó.. pues ya habia hueso sano en la cabeza de Taichi..  
  
Se levantó con su ropas manchadas de sangre..   
Y miró los despojos que una vez fueron Taichi Yagami..  
Lo pateó en la entrepierna.. y le dijo al cadaver..  
  
"No te preocupes.. ya pronto se te unirán mas.." le dijo antes de saltar al agua y nadar hasta la costa mientras el agua le limpiaba la ropa ensagrentada..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: Wuau un asesinato.. Koushiro mató a Taichi.. Lo sientó Umi.. ya cambié la historia a como te la platique antes... 


	30. RecordsGrabaciones

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 4  
Records(Grabaciones)..  
  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Dark aqui.. se menciona un abuso sexual mas o menos detallado.. y además un intento de asecinato  
  
  
  
  
No daré mas advertencias  
  
  
  
  
  
El doctor Saeki se derrumbó en sus escritorio.  
Por primera vez no sabía que hacer..  
Todo era tan extraño..  
Sabía lo que el mar d ela ocuridad quería con koushiro.. pero ¿porque Taichi estaba apareciendo una y otra vez?..  
  
Taichi tenía de vez en cuando desacostumbrados desplantes de conocimientos de quimica y otras materias.. cosas que el no podía aprender..  
  
En su escritori había muchas cintas de audio.. y en la noche anterior antes de que se entera de que Takeru estaba muerto estaba leyendo el historial clinico de Taichi.. y Además su archivo escolar..  
  
Niño promedio.. eso era..  
Sin embargo.. lo unico que podía despejar la sdudas en su cabeza eran las cintas..  
  
Pusó una de ellas.  
  
La voz del doctor Crane director del Asylum Arkhan se oyó. Estaba en inglés la entrevista  
  
Sujeto:  
Taichi Yagami  
  
Efermedad:  
Esquizofrenia, Desorden multiple de la personalidad.  
  
Al sujeto le he implantado una subtancia especial.. un hipnotico bastante fuerte.  
  
Sin embargo es posible que el ingles del chico sea deficiente.. pues lo acaba de aprender hace poco menos de un año.. para evitar problemas. haré acotaciones en mi informe..  
  
"¿Como te llamas?  
"Taichi Yagami"  
  
"¿Que edad tienes?"  
"Doce años"  
  
"¿Sabes porque estas aqui?"  
"Si.. porque le hice daño a Koushiro" dijo mientras la voz de Taichi se quebraba.  
  
"¿Que le hiciste?"   
"Yo.. hice todo lo que el me dijo que le hicera"  
  
"¿Que te dijo que hicieras?"  
"Que no besará.. y que hicieramos el amor" dijo Taichi muy turbado.. no quería decirlo pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
"¿Como fue que empezaste a hacerle el amor?  
  
El doctor Saeki pus pausa a la grabación.  
Mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se preguntaba como el doctor Crane tenía el estomago para estar allí sin la menor preocupación al oir a un posible psicotico.  
  
Puso play una vez mas y escuchó.  
  
"Fue en su casa.. Cuando lo llevé.. empecé a besarlo.. y lentamente escuché como lo disfrutaba.. y escuchaba como me decía que siguiera.." dijo Taichi casi como si estuviera viviendolo.  
  
"Lentamente empece a quitarle la ropa.. y empece a besarlo en cada parte de su piel.. priemro fue su camisa y luego sus pantalones.. al final fue su ropa interior.. finalmente me dedique a explorarlo con mis manos.. por todo su cuerpo lo besé en cada centimetero de piel" dijo Taichi..  
  
"Lo escuchaba gemir de placer.. y respirar agitadamente.. finalemente decidí.. " pero Tachi se detuvo indesiso.  
  
"¿Decidiste que?" preguntó el doctor crane.  
  
"Prepararlo.. para que hiceramos el amor" dijo Taichi con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Mis manos empezarona explorarlo.. y finalmente decidí que ya era hora.. y traté de penetrarlo" dijo Taichi  
  
"Pero creo que lo hice mal.. y me dijo que me larga de su casa.. al día siguiente no fue a la escuela y yo me sentía mal al arruinar un momento tan trascendetal como ese.." dijo Taichi casi con tristeza.  
  
"Sin emabrgo decidí ir a la noche siguiente a hablar con él, Entré a su habitación por la ventana. el me vio y me sonrió.. Me dijo que lo besará y así lo hice.. fue un beso muy sublime.. luego me dijo que lo llevará lejos.. que no querría que lo hicieramos allí" dijo casi con alegria en este punto.  
  
"Lo levanté y lo saqué por la ventana.. una vez afuera me dijo que había una bodega abandonada a unas cuadras de distancia.. que allí nadie nos moelstaría. Fuimos para allá.. el estaba en mis brazos y me abrazaba fuertemente.. Una vez que entramos me dijo que lo hicieramos.. me dijo que se había asustado y que continuará que hiciera lo mismo que estaba haciendo..   
  
"Así que lentamente continué y al final lo hice.. fue grandioso pues escuchaba mi nombre una y otra vez.. Al final no sé si lo hicimos dos o tres veces.. no lo sé, pero me quedé dormido.. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté lo miré los ojos y vi cuanto me amaba..  
  
"Una vez mas lo abracé.. y lo ecosté en el suelo.. me dijo que lo mordierá en el cuello, al principio no quería hacerlo.. pero me dijo que lo hiciera.. al hacerlo dijo mi nombre con extasis y luego me dijo que lo abofeteará y que lo hiciera como un animal salvaje.. hicimos tantas cosas" dijo Taichi mientras su voz se ahogaba de emoción.  
  
"Ahh me amaba tanto.. y luego me dijo que no quería vivir sin mí.. y cuando despertó creyó que estaba muerto y se tomó ese veneno.. me ama doctor me ama aunque todos no me creen. ni a él.. hay tanto prejuicios que superar.. doctor.. pero se que seremos felices" Dijo Taichi con alegria y optimismo.  
  
  
*****************************************************  
La cinta se terminó y el Doctor puso uan cinta que le había mandado a Crane.  
  
Era cuando Koushiro le permitió que lo hipniotizará.. para que reviviera todo lo que pasó.. con la condición de que losacará de su conciente.. pues ya no podía aguntar mas..  
  
Sujeto:  
Kosuhiro Izumi  
Edad 11 años  
Regresión hipnotica  
  
"Desperté en el suelo.. el cuerpo me dolía.. mis brazos y espalda tenía un golpe en la cabeza, pero principalmente ya sabe donde.. no quiero decirlo.."Dijo Koushrio con voz ahogada.  
  
"No digas nombres.. ni seas muy especifico.. solo dilo a grandes razgos" se oyó la voz del doctor.  
  
"Si doctor" dijo medio aliviado  
"El se acercó a mí.. me dijo que lo haríamos una vez.. por el dolor supe a que se refería.. fue horrible.. El parecía poseído.. me besó en lso labios.. yo no quería besarlo.. pero el era ta fuerte.. no podía separme de él.. El.. El.." Kosuhiro se quedó trabado allí y no podía continuar.  
  
"Abusó de tí" dijo el doctor.  
"Si.. fue rapido.. y muy doloroso.. luego el me mordió el cuello.. yo no podúia hacer mucho.. después de que me estaba haciendo eso. el dolor era demasiado.. pero no se conformó coneso.. me mordió.. el maldito me mordió" dijo muy enojado.  
  
"Y me empezó a abofetear.. y agolpear.. querría morir.. me besaba cada aprte de mi cuerpo..sentía asco de mí mismo por permitirlo.. deseaba matarlo.. Cuando me besó en los labios lo mordí.. pero el hizo lo mismo.. me mordio en muchas partes.. lo peor fue que cuando que cuando casi terminaba.. me clavaba las uñas en mi esplda.. o en mi pecho.. No se contentó con tenerme.. me hacía sufrir.." dijo con impotencia..  
  
"Recuerdo que lloraba y gritaba.. lo golepaba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.. trataba de patearlo.. de separlo de mí.. y cuando lo hacía.. regresa con mas fuerza.. y se reía.. decía que era muy jugetón.. y que me amaba por eso.. Finalmente me rendí.. y no me moví mas.. lo dejé me hiciese lo que quisiera.. me rendí porque me dí cuenta de que era inutíl.. el me tenía.. era su pertenencia.. me dio asco.. y quise vomitar.. y allí fue cuando me desmayé..  
  
En mis sueño me perseguía.. a veces en la escuela.. me alcanzaba en lo baños y me tiraba en el suelo.. y abusaba de mí en el suelo.. otras veces en el comedor estudiantil... en precencia de todos.. y nadie me ayudaba.. ni mis amigos.. ni los profesores... solo nos mirban con sonrisas." dijo kosuhiro al describir sus pesadillas..  
  
Takeru.. lo veía que querría hacer algo, pero Yamato no lo dejaba.. Lo sostenía con fuerza y Yamato le decía.. "Eso es lo que les pasa a los chicos malso Takeru.. Taichi esta castigando a Koushiro por ser malo.. no quiero castigarte de la msima manera.. me oyes" el decía Takeru cerraba sus ojso y tapaba sus oídos..  
  
Finalmente desperté.. ya no podía distinguir la fantasia de la realidad, así que decidí acabar todo.. cuando me quedé acorralado..  
  
"Tenía eso sueños todo el tiempo.. Trataba de no pensar en eso.. pero no podía.. cualquiera podía hacerme lo mismo.. Taichi er ami mejor amigo.. confiaba en él.. y me hizo esto" dijo Kosuhiro muy alterado.  
  
"Tranquilo.. " le dijo el doctor..  
  
"Cuando cuente tres no recordarás nada de lo que pasó.. sabes que si pasó.. pero sabes que no quieres recordarlo.. así que no lo recordarás.. no recordarás nigún detalle" le dijo el doctor.  
  
"¿Y los sueños?"  
  
"Eso es producto de tu sbconciente.. es la culpa y otras cosas.. hasta que no te abrás con tus amigos no se irá.. tienes que confiar ams en ellos" le dijo el doctor mientras Koushiro se mostraba oía tenso.  
  
"Lo peor son los recuerdos.. sabes lo que te hizo Taichi.. pero no recueradas detalles y cuando pienses en eso.. recuerda que es demasiado doloroso.. que es mejor que no recuerdes.. Solo hasta que puedas superarlo se iran todos tus problemas" dijo el doctor mientras contoó de 1 a 3.  
  
"Uno de ellos miente" dijo casi con pesar.  
"Uno de ellos esta definitivamente loco" dijo el doctor mientras guardaba las cintas.  
  
A pesar de su renuencia a pensar que Koushiro estuviera mal.. no le quedaba esa duda.. Los hechos recientes seguramente lo habrían trastornado..  
  
Se fue hacia su auto y abrió la puerta.  
  
Se quedó unos instantes pensando en que hacer..  
Finalmente metió la llave y le dio vuelta para encender el auto..  
  
Estaba pensado en el caso.. y mientras lo hacía recorría el campo. Finalmente la luz se hizo en su cerebro.. descubrió la razon de todo lo que pasaba.  
  
"Eso es lo qu quieren que pensemos" dijo mientras trataba de reducir la velocidad de su auto.  
  
Sin embargo no sucedió..  
"¿QUE?" se preguntó mientras se percataba de un olor en el asiento de a lado.. un olor a aceite y grasa..  
  
Lo que vió en el suelo del asiento de alado fueron unos cables y un luido rojo en la alfombra..  
  
Era los cables impregnados de liquido para frenos.. Y el acelerador se había atascado..  
Vió la curva y supo que no podría tomarla..  
  
Cerró sus ojos y rezó..  
El auto se salió del camino y se estrelló en el fondo de la cañada..  
Una gran explosión retumbó y el humo negro ascendió al cielo..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: Realmente este capitulo me hizo sentir enfermo cuando lo estaba escribiendo.. y eso es raro.. Realmente no deseaba escribirlo.. pero en realidad necesito poner todas las cartas en la ema para que las entiendan.. mas adelante.. Creo que es todo por hoy..  
bye.. 


	31. Voces

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Voces..  
  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Koushiro estaba en el despacho de su Psiquiatra el doctor Saeki..   
Por el momento estaba sentado en una silla mirando alrededor..   
  
No te preocupes..   
Nos estamos encargando de todos lo que te hicieron daño..  
No tienes que temer..  
Con nosotros nadie te hará daño..  
Los mataremos a todos, los que se burlaron de ti..  
Si..  
Nadie te volverá a hacer daño..  
Nos encargamos de Taichi...  
¿No es así?..  
O si.. eso fue algo explendido..  
¿Te gustó la manera en como reventamos su cabeza?  
  
Ohh.. ¿piensas que fue demasiado?..  
¿Querías que te besara con su asquerosa boca?  
Por supuesto que no..  
Lo hicimos por ti..  
Lo matamos por ti..  
Ya nunca te molestará..  
¿Eso no es digno de celebrarse?..  
  
Ahh.. pero ¿No crees que fue justo..?  
¿Fue justo que te hiciera daño?..  
¿Fue justo que te tomará?..  
  
Claro que no..  
Y tu lo sabes..  
Eres un buen chico..  
Dejanos quitarte del camino a las personas que se burlaron de ti..  
Que se divirtieron a expensas de tu desgracia..  
Son muchas.. pero no te preocupes..  
Ya caeran una por una..  
El doctor fue el primero..  
  
¿Que?  
¿Que fue muy bueno contigo?..  
¿Que fue tu pilar de apoyo?..  
Ja..  
Eras solo un experimento de él..  
No solo estabas a su cuidado..  
También Taichi..  
No crees que el te ocultó información importante..  
Pudiste haber muerto a manos de Taichi..  
Cuando el regresó a Japo  
Es mejor que descanses..  
  
Nosotros los mataremos..  
Uno por uno..  
Y ahora vamos por el primero que te extendió su mano..   
Para después traicionarte...  
Si el que simplemente te atrajó a él..  
Jugó con tus sentimientos y luego te dejó abandonado..  
Solo y confundido...  
Llorando..  
Si... él que te hizo darte cuenta de tus tendencias yaoi..  
¿Recuerdas como tu cuerpo te traicionó con Taichi?..  
Pues el hizo que tu corazon te traicionará..  
Enamorandote de él  
Ohh.. te dolió..  
Y mucho..  
Demasiado como para poder aguntarlo..  
  
Si lo mataremos..  
No llores..  
Todo esto es por tu bien..  
¿Yamato?  
No.. el no morirá..  
El también te quiere..  
Y mucho..  
El va librarte de los estorbos..  
  
Duerme tranquilo..  
Nosotros velaremos tu sueño..  
Nosotros te vengaremos..  
A nuestro llamado acudiste..  
Y en tu nombre destruiremos a los niños elegidos..  
Que hicieron de tu existencia una infierno..  
Duerme.. pues el momento de la vengaza ha llegado..  
Y nadie se salvará de nuestras garras..  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Koushiro pronunciar esas palabras.. Y con diferente voz y entonación.. Se habría puesto los pelos de punta y le habría indicado que Koushiro había perdido la razon..  
  
Y no era para menos..  
Antes de salir del despacho lanzó un cerillo pro encima del hombro.. el fuego empezó a arder con rapidez por etodo el despacho.. las latas de gasolina.. ayudaron a eso..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios.. ninguno.. ya esta el siguiente capitulo.. 


	32. No se metan en mi camino

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6  
No se metan en mi camino..  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Yamato tenía sus propias preocupacioes, cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de su hermano..  
  
Estaba pensando en mujeres.. Mimi.. Sora.. Miyako.. Jun.. Estaba pensando como sería estar con ellas.. que podrías decirles para que lo amarán.. Si y además pensaba en otras cositas..   
  
Cosas que no podría decirle a su hermano pero que le hacían salir una gota de sangre de su nariz.. y Yamato ponía una cara de bobo que no podía con ella.  
  
Pero..   
Es curioso como las cosas antes de una tragedia, se recuerdan con mas claridad que cuando se vive la tragedia..  
  
Un día piensas en lo bonito de la vida.. y al siguiente estas envuelto en una nube de dolor que no te deja en paz.. Una asfixiante que no te deja saber el paso del tiempo.. crees que nunca terminará..  
  
"Pero terminará.. yo me aseguraré de que terminé" dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba de su cama.  
  
Se pusó una chamarra y salió del departamento..  
  
"Haré que vengas a mí.. Taichi y entonces.. ya verás" dijo Yamato mientras caminaba por las calles.  
  
"Quiero que sepas lo que yo sentí cuando los lastimaste.. si.. tu vas sufrir.. tal y como yo sufrí.." dijo Yamato mientras Caminaba por la calle.  
  
Yamato vio a Daisuke caminar por la calle. no pudo evitar sonreir al seguirlo.. Adentro de su chamarra se escuchó el sonido de su arma mientras le quitaba el seguro..  
  
Sonrió cuando Daisuke subió por las escaleras.. y siguió sonriendo mientras el chico tocaba la puerta de la casa de Hikari.  
  
"Si.. perfecto" dijo cuando la puerta se abrió y se oyeron unos cuantos saludos..  
  
***********************************  
El sonido del disparo.  
***********************************  
  
Daisuke pensó por un momento que alguien le había lanzado un cohete.. y sonnrió..   
  
(Sea quien sea no me asustará con un petardo)Pensó Daisuke con optimismo.  
  
De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar.. Su boca tenía un liquido.. entre salado y dulce..  
  
Tosió involuntariamente. En ese entonces se dió cuanta de que estaba herido gravemente. Mas que por la sangre.. fue por el grito de Hikari.  
  
"Cierra la puerta" dijo Daisuke antes de desplomarse al suelo.  
  
Yamato le pusó el pie en la espalda y entró al departamente Yagami.  
  
Yamato miró con expresión divertida el rostro asustado de Hikari.. mientras ella tomaba una lampara y trataba de defenderse.  
  
"Ojo por ojo... Hermano por Hermano" dijo Yamato mientras el arma relampagueó varias veces en el departamento..  
  
Hikari fue empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza de lso disparos.. Ella perdió el uso de sus pierna.. después de la tercera bala.. la atravesó..  
  
El lugar donde ella cayó fue el sillón blanco de la sala, el cual se empezó a teñir de rojo sangre..  
En la sala se podía oler las palomitas.. y otros olores..  
  
"No te preocupes.. tu hermano te hará compañia muy pronto" le dijo Yamato mientras le apuntaba con cuidado a la frente.  
  
"El bastardo de tu hermanno sufrirá lo mismo que yo.. y me gustaría que sufriera de la misma manera en que sufrió Koushiro.. Pero me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a hacerle daño.. si no es muerto.. vivo.. sin psoibilidad de volverlo a tocar" le dijo mientras la pateó en las costilla.. pero a estas horas Hikari apenas pudo sentir el golpe.  
  
"Siempre pensando a quien hacerle daño.. ¿no Hikari?.. primero a a Koushiro.. luego a Iori.. a mi hermano.. siempre tratando de hacerles la vida imposible.. Ehh.. pues a ver que Angel te salva ahora" le dijo Yamato mientras disparaba su arma hasta que se quedó vacía..  
  
Luego decidió darle la sorpresa de su vida a Taichi cuando regresará a su casa.. Cerró la puerta aprovechando que Daisuke había caído dentro e impedido que Hikari cerrará la puerta.  
  
Tomó un pincel de la tarea de caligrafía que estaba escribiendo Hikari.. al parecer Daisuke y ella iban a estudiar juntos.. Mojó el pincel en la sangre y escribió en la pared con letras carmesí.  
  
"Estamos a mano Taichi.. hermano por hermana.. Te espero en la montaña mugen.. bastardo.." escribió Yamato con su caligrafía japonesa.. y luego clavó el pincel en el estomago de Hikari.  
  
Daisuke estaba respirando apenas.. al parecer todavía estaba vivo..  
  
Yamato pensó en terminar su trabajo.. pero desistió.. era mejor un testigo.. Que supiera que fue.. Yamato Ishida..  
  
Salió del departamento..  
Afuera había gente que se trata de de ver de donde había estado esos ruidos.  
  
"Tenían la televisión muy alta" dijo Yamato con aplomo. "Ya le bajaron al volumen.. no se preocupen" dijo mientras caminaba con su paso lento y calmado.  
  
(No sabes lo que te espera Taichi) pensó mientras se iba del departamento..  
  
Comentarios..  
¿Alguien le dijo a yama que Taichi ya esta muerto? 


	33. Sempai joe

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7  
Sempai Joe..  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Koushiro caminaba por las calles de Odaiba con paso lento y calmado.  
  
De vez en cuando sonreía.. y Cuando lo hacía los perros ladraban.. los gatos huían despavoridos.. y las aves caían muertas.. Cruzaba la calle con una mirada malvada.. una mirada que muchos evitaban mirar.. Ya sea por presentimientos o por cruzarla un segundo con la de él.   
  
Sus ojos negros eran aun mas amenazantes.. pues parecían pozos llenos de oscuridad.. Si uno se les quedaba viendo sentía un frio espantoso.. Algo que no era de este mundo.. Nadie lo miraba.. todos pretendiían que no existía..  
  
Lentamente se acercó a la casa de los Kido.. Miró hacia arriba del edificio y sonrió.. (Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta Joe vive exactamente dos pisos arriba de donde vive Koushiro)  
  
Subió por el ascensor.. a pesar de que en varios pisos, la gente preisonaba el botón para que se detuviera.. el ascensor no detuvo su marcha.. y ascendió hata el quinto piso..   
  
Koushiro salió del ascensor.. y casi como si hubiera sido previsto por el destino..   
  
(Umi me vas a odiar por esto.. asi que mejor sal de aqui mientras puedas)  
  
Joe salió de su departamento.. llevaba mucha prisa.. y casi no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Koushiro.. sino hasta que casi chocó con él.  
  
"Koushiro" dijo joe.. al verlo frente a él.  
  
El aspecto de Koushiro era descuidado.. su traje negro estaba algo gris.. la camisa estaba café..  
  
Sin embargo Joe lo abrazó con fuerza.. asegurandose de que estaba allí.. vivo.. respirando.. Koushiro le regresó el abrazo mecanicamente.. Joe se separó de él y le miró buscando algo.. algo que le dijera como estaba emocionalmente.  
  
No encontró rastro alguno de emoción en su cara.. Koushiro levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Joe.. pasando su mano por la cara de Joe.  
  
"Koushiro.. el doctor Saeki... tuvo un accidente" le dijo Joe.. sabiendo que era mejor hablar con al verdad en ese momento.. EL no tardaría en hablar de el..  
  
"Lo sé.." dijo Koushiro mientras dejaba de acariciar la mejilla de Joe. Levantó su mano.  
  
"¿Quieres ver un truco joe?" le dijo koushiro mientras una debil sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo joe mientras un escalofrio involuntario recorrió su columna vertebral.  
  
"ESa voz.. esa sonrisa" dijo mientras Koushiro levantaba su mano hacia arriba.  
  
La abrió para mostrar que no tenía nada en su mano..   
Joe retrocedio involuntariamente.. Retrocedió al ver los ojos de Koushiro.. al ver una sonrisa diabolica en su cara.. y esos ojos.. Un sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser la de Koushiro.. y esa mirada..  
  
"¿Que le hiciste a Koushiro?" le preguntó con voz temblorosa al verlo.  
  
"Nada.. solo lo estamos protegiendo" dijo la voz que salió de los labios de Koushiro.  
  
Movió su mano unas cuantas veces y apareció un cuchillo en ella. Joe miró a Koushiro sonrier nuevamente mientras empuñaba el cuchillo como si fuera un algo que acostumbrará hacer.  
  
"JOE" se oyó el grito aterrado de una joven que estaba llegando por el ascensor.  
  
Koushiro giró en redondo y lanzó el cuchillo hacia ella.  
  
"Kyaaa" gritó la joven mientras el cuchillo se clavaba en unos libros que había lanzado al aire por el panico. (Los cuales le salvaron la vida de milagro)  
  
"Umi" gritó joe al empujar a Koushiro el cual momentaneamente perdió el equilibrio al ser empujado hacia una pared.  
  
Joe alcanzó a subir al ascensor y apretó el boton de cerrar.. justo cuando un cuhillo se clavó en la puerta del ascensor.  
  
Koushiro se aclaró la cabeza mientras se levantaba perdiendo preciosos segundos.  
  
Se recuperó y fue directo al ascensor.  
Con una fuerza imposible para él.. o tal vez por la locura.. o por alguna causa externa.. el caso es que la puerta se empezó a abrir..  
  
El ascensor iba en el cuarto piso. Koushiro sonrió al ver el cubo del ascensor y sin misericordia lanzó un cuchillo hacia el mecanismo que deslizaba las cuerdas de acero, el cual se atascó.  
  
Koushiro sonrió al ver que al elevador atascado.. descidió darles una sorpresa a esos dos tortolos..  
  
"Espera.. ya te divertiste muchoo.. ahora es mi turno" habló otra voz en los labios de koushiro  
  
Hizo el mismo movimiento con su mano y en esta apareció un pistola.  
  
"Adios Joe" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que varios cables lanzaran chispas y acto seguido disparó hacia los cables destrozandolos en cuestion de segundos se rompieron dejando caer el contenido ahcia el suelo.  
  
El ascensor se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estretipo. Koushiro sonrió al ver el ascensor en el fondo.  
  
"No te preocupes.. por esta vez te perdono la vida.. pero a la proxima.. no traigas a tus amigas.. " habló mientras miraba hacía arriba y vio Joe y a su novia colgados en las escaleras de mantenimiento del ascensor.  
  
"No me gusta jugar con niñas porqure son muy escandalosas y gritonas" dijo la voz que salió de los labios de Koushiro  
  
Luego les dirigió una mirada extraña.  
A Joe le dio al impresión de que Koushiro pedía ayuda.  
  
Después desapareció de la vista de los dos.  
  
"Creo que ahora sigue el traidor principal" dijo koushiro mientras descendía los escalones de uan amnera que parecía divertirlo mucho.  
  
continuará..  
Comentarios: ninguno.. como que me desepciono este episodio.. 


	34. ¿EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS?

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8  
¿EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS?..  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Yamato estaba sentado en los escalones de la mansión donde devilmon los había engañado.. la primera vez.. la primera vez que se separaron.  
  
Gabumon estaba a su lado silencioso.. y pensativo.. mirando a su compañero.. La musica de su armonica sonaba más melancolica que nunca..  
  
¿Yamato.. que tienes?" le preguntó Gabumon al ver el rostro triste de Yamato.. a pesar del las apariencias.. Gabumon sabía perfectamente como se sentía yamato.. era una conexion muy profunda..   
  
Y esta vez nunca lo había sentido.. mas desolado.. como si todo su interior estuviera muerto..  
  
"Takeru murió" dijo con voz debil.. casi como un suspiro.  
  
"Mi hermanito.. ha muerto.." dijo Yamato mientras sus voz se quebraba.  
  
"Yo siempre lo protegí.. lo cuidé.. y cuando mas me necesitaba.. le fallé" dijo Yamato mientras se cubría con sus manos la cara.  
  
"Le fallé.. le fallé a Koushiro también.. no soy nada.. he fallado miserablemente" dijo Yamato mientras arrojaba su armonica al acantilado a unos metros de distancia..  
  
"He fallado como nunca antes en mi vida.." dijo mientras su respiració era mas calmada.  
  
No pude proteger a Koushiro cuando mas lo necesitaba.. lo unico que pude hacer fue darle consuelo.. Pero fallé miserablemente.. debía protegerlo.. Y.. Taichi se lo llevó.. y.. lo lastimó de una forma cruel..  
  
Yo.. siempre supe lo que mi hermano sentía por koushiro.. pero me negaba a creerlo.. sin embargo.. en el fondo sabía lo mucho que lo querría.. Era algo que no querría creer.. que eran imginaciones mías..  
  
Lo sabía y siempre traté de cuidarlo..   
La sonrisa que tenía takeru cuando lo encontramos.. era todo lo que necesitaba saber..   
  
Takeru tenía una felicidad que debía ser cuidada.. Mi hermano.. mi inocente hermano.. sentía algo por Koushiro..  
  
Sabía que no hubiera dudado un segundo en cambiar lugares con él.. sufrir la pesadilla que le hizo Taichi a Koushiro.. El deseaba verlo feliz..  
  
Siempre traté de no pensar en eso.. a Takeru no le gustaba que supieran que amaba a Koushiro..  
  
El temía perderme.. Tekeru guardó todo en su corazón.. hasta el punto de llorar dormido.. Yo lo escuché una vez y lo abrazaba.. diciendo que sufría una pesadilla..  
  
Oía como mencionaba su nombre una y otra vez..   
Koushiro, koushiro..   
  
Y un día lo oí rezar con fuerza.. cuando sostenía su emblema.. rezando con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.. con toda la esperanza que podía juntar.. Para salvar su vida.. y al final.. lo hizó..  
  
Pero pasaron días antes de que él despertará..  
Desde el día en que salió de cuidados intensivos y hasta el día en que Koushiro despertó.. Takeru la pasó muy mal.. casi no hablaba con nadie.. y estaba mas cerrado.. Hasta conmigo..  
  
Finalmente.. le habló con el corazón.. Su corazón herido por no poder decirle a Koushiro cuanto lo quería.. finalmente con ese dolor puedo alcanzar a Koushiro.. y darle un poco de consuelo..   
  
Lo vi abrazarlo.. prometerle que todo estaría bien..  
Estaba llorando.. lagrimas de felicidad..  
  
Sin embargo los primeros días era problematicos..  
Una vez Takeru le tocó el hombro..  
  
"No me toques.." le gritó Koushiro mientras empezaba a temblar... casi empezó a llorar.. Takeru tuvo que usar mucho valor.. Para tomar una de las manos de Koushiro y usó todas sus fuerzas en ella... no le causó molestias..   
  
Sin embargo Koushiro se asustó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas..   
"Koushiro no me tengas miedo.. nunca podré hacerte daño.. no tengo la fuerza.. ni deseo hacerte daño.." le dijo con pena.. y se acercó a él.. Le costó menos trabajo a él.. pero todo el dolor lo tuvo él..   
  
A Joe y a mí.. nos costó más.. Taichi era una de las personas a las que Koushiro.. tenía en alta estima.. y que él.. le haya.. hecho tanto daño.. lo hizo desconfiar de todos los demás..  
  
Tuvimos que ganarnos sus confianza de nuevo..  
Sin embargo la no fue tan simple..  
  
Somos mas complicados de lo que parecemos.. No siempre decimos lo que debemos decir.. a veces para evitar lastimar a otros.. escondemos cosas en nuestro corazón.. tratamos de aparentar cosas que no son nuestras verdaderas intenciones..   
  
A veces el sacrificio.. parece demasiado.. otras veces es mejor sufrir solo.. a que otros sufran por tu causa..  
  
Mi hermano creía eso.. Ese es uno de mis habitos.. el peor de todos.. y yo se lo enseñé.. Lo empezó a carcomer por dentro en las ultimas semanas.. no me di cuenta hasta hace poco..   
  
Pero debí fijarme mas en él.. Estaba preocupado pro Koushiro.. y cuando supe que el podía defenderse solo.. creí que podía tener un poco de diversión por el mismo.. debí saber que Taichi.. regresaría..  
  
  
Gabumon escuchaba todo en silencio..  
  
  
"Fui con Hikari.. para darle un ultimatum a Taichi.. de que nos veríamos aquí.. Y mientras tanto.. me traje algo para leer.. " dijo mientras señalaba varios libros.. que decían diarios..  
  
"Querido Diario.. Mi hermano Taichi esta muy mal.. todo es por culpa de ese tal koushiro.. siempre hace sufrir a mi hermano.. pero esta vez será diferente.. Le voy a decir a Daisuke... que le demos una lección que nunca olvide.. Sé que Taichi se va enojar conmigo.. pero es que ese.. ha atormentado a mi hermano..  
  
Anoche cuando dormía puede ver la cicatrices que tiene en el cuello.. el no habla mucho acerca de lo que pasó en estados unidos..  
  
Esta muy delgado.. y a veces oigo que tuene pesadillas en la noche.. Taichi ha sufrido mucho.. Koushiro no se lo merece..   
  
Y es por eso que Daisuke y yo nos encargaremos de Koushiro.. Esta será la ultima vez que Taichi sufrá por su culpa.. Daisuke.. se ha ofrecido para ayudar a Taichi.. Es tan buen amigo..  
  
Creo que siente algo por nosotros.. Daisuke es tan tierno conmigo.. se hizo amigo de Taichi muy rapido.. Lo ve como si fuera una leyenda viviente.. Sé que a lo mejor Daisuke hace que mi hermano olvide a Koushiro..  
  
Taichi merece alguien como él.. Esta vez.. Koushiro no volverá a molestar a mi hermano.. El nunca mas verá a mi hermano.. nunca más.. verá otro amanecer.. Cuando terminé con él.. Taichi será libre..  
  
"Y así como termina el diario de esa niña psicotica" dijo Yamato mientras arrojaba el diario lejos de sí.  
  
Luego su mirada paseó por las paginas de otro diario..  
  
"Koushiro.. ¿Que es lo que pasa? Siempre he hecho todo lo que has querido que hiciera.. ¿porque no podemos estar juntos?  
  
La gente.. dice que te he lastimado..  
Pero solo he hecho lo que me mas pedido que te hicera..  
A veces pensaba que te hacía daño.. pero luego me decías que siguiera..   
  
Te amo..  
¿Porque no podemos estar juntos?  
Ellos me dijeron que estariamos juntos..  
¿Que salió mal?  
  
"MALDITO TIACHI.. ¿PORQUE NO VIENES?" gritó cuando arrojo el diario lejos de allí.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
El Kaiser disfrutaba de su almuerzo.. Estaba satisfecho.. sus agujas de control y sus espirales malignas funcionaban de nuevo.. una vez mas dominaba con mano de hierro.. El digimundo estaba a su disposición.  
  
Un subita alarma en su monitor lo alertó.. El kaiser escupió su cafe con crema y azucar y fue directo al monitor..  
  
"¿Que diablos? pasa" se preguntó mientras miraba el monitor y después sonrió siniestramente..  
  
Ken alias el Kaiser estaba Viednoa a Yamato.. solo.. y justo donde lo quería...   
  
En cuestion de segundos hizo que sus subditos(Esclavos) se preparaban para combatir..  
  
El kaiser esta vez blandió una mazo que había creado especialmente para romperle la crisma a Taichi..   
Un metro de largo y cuatro kilos de acero templado.. suficientes para partirle la cabeza como sandía..  
  
"Bueno.. creo que sera mejor que lo pruebe con alguna victima indefensa" dijo el malvado kaiser mientras miraba a Yamato.  
  
"Esta vez yo los romperé en pedazos" dijo el kaiser mientras se tocaba las costillas.. Un agudo dolor atenazó su costado.. y el Kaiser se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y miró a Yamato.  
  
"Si.. yo ganaré.." dijo mientras se relamía los labios.. degustando su propia sangre.  
  
Ken levantó el mazo y lo descargo contra el panel de una computadora destrozandolo en pedazos..  
  
Un dolor le sacudió el costado y mientras ken se llevaba una mano al costado no deba de sonreir.. "Si es casi placentero este dolor.. sobre todo si su cabeza se rompe como una sandía" se dijo a si mismo.  
  
"Veo que descubrieron como esquivar mis rastreadores para llegar a mis agujas de control. pero esta vez yo le daré una lección" dijo El kaiser mientras su mano se cerraba fuertemente sobre el mazo.  
  
Ken y sus legiones.. Asombrosamente todos se movieron en silencio.. acercandose lentamente a su objetivo..  
  
Finalmente cuando estuvieron a punto de salir del claro.. el Kaiser salió a la luz para hacer una gran entrada.  
  
"No importa.. Como has llegado hasta aqui.. pero no creas que no me di cuenta.. preparate.. porque vas morir" dijo Ken mientras con un tronido de sus dedos.. Salieron bakemons.. Kiwukamons.. y chimeramon.. Todo lo mejor de su armada maligna..  
  
"Yosoy el nuevo dios de este mundo.. pude crear vida a partir de datos.. soy el emperador por derecho propio del mundo" dijo con idolatría hacia si mismo.  
  
"Que bonito.. la basura proclama ser ser mayor a la escoria que es en realidad" dijo yamato con una voz fria.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo el kaiser mientras miraba a Yamato.  
  
"Es triste.. pero tu no tienes el poder para ser un dios.. solo Eres un chiquillo estupido que no conoce los poderes de la oscuridad" dijo Matt una voz absolutamente fria.  
  
"Tal vez es porque me tiene miedo" pensó Ken mientras Yamato lo miraba.  
  
"Vamos a Gabumon.. acaba con la basura" dijo Yamato mientras ken sonrió.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.. eres divertido.. tu digimon nunca digievolucionará" dijo Ken con orgullo en su voz y alzó su d-3 negro.. "No mientras posea este digibyte" dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba superioridad.   
  
Pero sus ojos se abrieron de terror al ver como Yamato sacaba un arma de entre sus ropas. Lentamente miró como el gatillo del arma lentamente era empujado por el dedo de yamato.  
  
Sin embargo, el ver saltar el fogonazo.. y el estampido del arma fue algo lejano.. Sin embargo si sintrió como su D-3 saltaba en pedazos de de su mano.. incluso el liquido tibio que era su sangre lo salpicó en la cara.  
  
Supo lo que era el verdadero terror..  
Un quejido trató de salir de su garganta.. pero fue silenciado por un segundo estampido... y después todo fue oscuridad para el Kaiser.. ya no supo nada.. ni le importó..  
  
"Basura.. eres igual que Taichi.. simpre buscando a quien hacerle daño.. pero esta vez.. todo acaba aqui y ahora.." dijo yamato mientras miraba el cielo.  
  
"Debí haber tratado de estar atu lado.. Takeru.. así me hubieras tendido confianza.. y tal vez hubiera podido aligerar tu pesada carga.. pero me alegro.. que en tus ultimos momentos.. hayas estado al lado de Koushiro.. El merecía a alguien como tu.." dijo yamato con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Ambos merecían algo mejor.. ser felices.. si no era con otras personas.. con ustedes.. Takeru.. no estoy enojado.. porque querías a Koushiro.. de haberlo sabido.. yo.. te hubiera comprendido.. sufriste mucho.. hermanito.. y todo porque tu hermano.. no te ayudó cuando mas lo necesitabas" dijo Yamato.  
  
Yameto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente con sus manos en su cara.. el arma cayó al suelo.. y alli estuvó mucho tiempo.. Gabumon lo estaba consolando como podía..  
  
"Mi culpa.. todo es mi culpa.. perdoneme.. koushiro.. takeru.." dijo desconsoladamente.  
  
El cuerpo del Kaiser empezó a enfriarse.. y apra cuando termino d ellorar yamato.. ya estaba helado como el hielo..  
  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.. en la tierra.  
Joe corrió hacia un lugar.. con el corazón encogido en su pecho..  
  
Subió las escaleras.. corriendo.. y rapidamente llegóa al departamento que buscaba..  
"Abran la puerta.. por favor" dijo joe mientras tocaba la puerta del departamento de los Yagami.  
  
De pronto sintió un increible dolor en la nuca y cayó al suelo mientras todo se ponía negro..  
  
Cuando Joe despertó unos minutos después, estaba atado de pies y manos.. y además estaba amordazado..  
  
Lo primero que vio fue a Daisuke que gemía de dolor en el piso a un lado de él.  
Joe trató de voltear para ver donde estaba.. y descubrió algo que lo había dejado helado..  
  
Hikari en un mar de sangre.. queningún ser vivo podría subsistir depués de haberlo derramado.. multiples salpicaduras en la pared..  
  
Un aroma dulzón estaba en el aire.. sangre.. palomitas y otros olores.. Sin embargo hubó uno que identificó mas rapido.. gas butano... y un siseo que provenía de la cocina..  
  
Joe empezó a sudar..  
"Sentiras lo que es estar solo.. sin quenadie te ayude" esas palabras que dijo koushiro resonaron en su mente.. El olor de gas inundó la sala muy rapido.. Joe sintió ganas de vomitar con el gas.. señal de que ya estaba muy concentrado.. moriría en cuestion de minutos..   
  
Trató de forcejear para liberarse.. cuando en ese momento vi un telefono celular.. Era el telefono celular de Koushiro..  
  
Sus ojos se dilataron.. cuando se oyó el replicar del telefono.. Un segundo después... ya no importó nada.. Pues la explosión de bas butano.. ardió con la chispa que le dio el celular.  
  
Un pelirrojo miraba desde una cabina telefonica a una cuadra de distancia.. Sonrió al sentir el aire calido y la pequeña onda de choque..  
  
"Te dije que te mataría cuando estuvieras solo.. Joe.." dijo koushiro mientras unas lagrimas de sangre recorrieron sus mejillas..  
  
"Iori.. sigues tu.." dijo Koushiro mientras entró en una tienda de articulos deportivos.. y cuando salió nadie reparó en el paquete que llevaba en su brazos.. todos estaban ocupado mirando el incendio a una cuadra de distancia.  
  
"Esto será muy placentero" dijo Koushiro con otra voz..   
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: Soy malvado. 


	35. Para el final El mejor

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9  
Para el final.. El mejor..  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Koushiro caminaba por la calle mientras las ambulancias y los carros de policia pasaban a su lado dirigiendo hacia le apartamento donde vivían Hikari y su madre.  
  
El chico decidió dejar de caminar.. al ver un autobus..  
"¿Si.. porque no?.." pensó mientras entró al autobus.  
  
"Fuera" les gritó a todos.. mientras sacaba la pistola y efectuo varios tiros.. Uno de los cuales fue directo para el chofer.. Lo hirió en un hombro..  
  
El autobus en cuatos minutos estaba vacio..  
"Se giraba la llave.. se aprieta clutch.. y luego se suelta mietras el acelerador es empujado con la misma velocidad.. se marca cambio a determinada velocidad.. y listo" dijo mientras al autobus iba a gran velocidad..  
  
Al pasar por el edificio donde vivía Yamato vió aun grupo de chicas indesisas.  
  
"Mimi, Sora, Miyako.. y la hermana del bastardo de Daisuke" dijo mientras le imprimó mayor velocidad al Autobus.  
  
Un ultimo bocinazo para que lo ultimo que ellas mirarán fuera el autobus enfilandose hacía ellas.  
  
El golpe de una autobus a 85 km por horas lanzó a las chicas a diferentes direcciones con excpcion de Sora.. Pues una de las llantas del autobus pasaron por encima de ella.  
  
Finalmente vió con alegría su objetivo.. la estación de policía de Odaiba.  
  
Con habilidad temeraria aceleró al autobus hasta 160 km por hora y entró con el a la estación de polcia.  
  
En donde causo graves daños y una gran numero de herido.. todos ellos policias.. Koushiro salió del autobus el cual se empezó a incendiar y en cuestion de minutos la estación estaba a punto de incendiarse..  
  
Koushiro caminó hacia el unico lugar no afectada del estación.. Y le complació ver a Iori corriendo hacia él.  
  
El paquete que traía en sus brazos rapidamente fue desempacado revelando una katana. Iori dejó de correr al ver a Koushiro desenvainar la espada. Su sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios al ver a Koushiro mirarlo duramente.  
  
Una sonrisa malevola cruzó por su mente.  
  
"Iori a un lado" dijo su abuelo mientras se plantaba a una lado de su nieto.  
  
"A un lado anciano" dijo una voz fría que salió de los labios de Koushiro.  
  
"Es mi nieto y debo protegerlo.." dijo con calma y desción.  
"Bien.. entonces. muere" dijo y en una fracción de segundo ambos se enfracarone en un combate mortal.  
  
En una fracción de segundo el abuelo de Iori pasó y golpeó a Koushiro en el estomago con su espada de madera.. con tal fuerza que la espada se partió.  
  
Koushiro cayó al suelo luchando por respirar..  
Iori corrió a su lado sin pensar en nada mas..  
Iori no se dio cuenta de la espada ensangrtada de Koushiro hasta que vio a su abuelo desplomarse.  
  
Las dos manos de Koushiro se cerraron en su cuello.  
El niño solo estaba llorando.. mientras trataba de respirar.. para decir "Te amo" fue lo ultimo inteligible que dijo.. antes de quedar inmovil..  
  
Koushiro lo soltó y se quedó mirandolo..  
  
Luego le dio ua abrazo y empezó a grita mientras todo el mundo parecía esfumarse en una gran dolor.. Y en una neblina rojiza.. Gotas de sangre escurría delante de sus ojos..  
  
Koushiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con mas fuerza..  
  
"Nosotros ganamos" dijeron una sinfin de voces...   
"Y ahora viviremos una vez mas" dijern mientras energía negra empezó a salir de Koushiro..  
Formando las formas fisicas de.. Los Darkmasters..  
Los cuales estaba renaciendo..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios.. Soy maligno.. Soy el lado oscuro.. Soy la noche.. Soy batm.. Digo.. Ryu-kun.. los espero en el procimo episodio.. El Ultimo.. 


	36. Lo siento tanto

Oscuridad interior  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 10  
Lo siento tanto..  
  
Advertencias:  
Contenido muy Psico/Dark aqui..   
  
Los Darkmastes estaban apareciendo mientras la energía vital de Koushiro disminuía..  
  
"Finalmente podremos tener una vez mas e control del digimundo y d ela tierra" dijo Piedmon mientras empezaban a aparecer mas digimon..  
  
Devilmon.. Etemon.. Lady devilmon.. todos ellos tomando forma corporea..  
  
Finalmente gracias a ti podremos regresar a la vida..  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" gritó koushiro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza..   
"Ayudenme" gritó en un alarido incoherente.. mientras el cuerpo de Iori daba un espasmo..  
  
"No quería hacerlo.. perdoname Iori" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos..  
  
Finalmente sentía como si todo fuera a acabar..  
  
"Takeru.. dijiste que me ibas a proteger.. ayudame.. por favor.. yo no quería matarlos" gritó koushiro con desesperación.  
  
Finalmente una luz descendió y apareció.  
"Takeru"dijo mientras abrazaba la aparición..  
  
Los Darkmasters la miraron con odio..  
"No estarás con el las 24 horas del día.. Venceremos" dijeron los siete.. y entonces apareció apocalimon..  
  
"Porque nunca sabrás cuando es real.. y cuando.. no.. No podrás contenerlso todo el tiempo.. Tu serás el instrumento de nuestra venganza" dijeron todos mientras reían maniaticamenete.  
  
Koushiro empezó a sollozar..  
Y Takeru murmuró unas palabras..  
"Shh calma.. pronto.. estarás en paz.. te cuidaré..no llores" le dijo..  
  
"Koushiro" se oyó una voz una voz que lo dejó helado.  
"Ahhhh no.. alejate de mí.. Vete Taichi.. estas muerto.. no te me acerques.. no me hagas daño" dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Takeru.  
  
*********************************************************************  
En ese momento fue Cuando reapareció frente a sus amigos en el funeral de Takeru.  
  
"Koushiro.. ¿Que tienes?" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a su amigo agarrarse la cabeza con gran dolor en su cara.Cuand reapareció frente a sus amigos en el funeral de Takeru.  
"Koushiro" le dijo joe mientras tartaba de rodearlo con sus brazos..  
  
Casi todos los niños lo miraban..  
Iori lo miraba desconsolado.. sin saber si ir con Koushiro tratar de consolarlo.. o que..  
  
"Pobre. creo que ha perdido la razón" dijo Sora mientras mimi se enguagaba las lagrimas.  
"La muerte de Takeru.. y la aparición de Taichi finalmente lo han afectado" dijo el doctor Saeki mientras se acercaba a Koushiro.  
  
"Joe trae mi maletín.. allí tengo un sedante"dijo mientras Joe iba hacia el automovil.. mientras lo padres de Koushiro se acercaba..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó Koushiro y se soltó del abrazo del doctor Saeki y empezó a correr.  
  
"No te resistas.. ni siquiera el chcio del valor se pudo resistirnos" dijo Piedmon en su mente.  
"No deseas que acabemos con ellos.. será divertido" dijo Pupetmon.  
"No podrás con nosotros" dijo metalseadramon.  
"Es inutil luchar.. eres nuestro.. y hará slo que te ordenemos.. lo quieras o no.. eres nuetras marioneta de carne.." dijo Machine dramon  
  
"Con tu ayuda recuperaremos nuetros cuerpos."dijo Devilmon  
  
"Noo no no no no no.. Alejense de mí.. alejense" dijo Koushiro mientras trataba de alejarse de todo.  
  
Finalmente una brazos lo detuvieron..  
  
Las voces se callaron unos instantes.  
"Koushiro" dijo Taichi mientras lo sostenía de los brazos.  
"Taichi.. por favor.. has que pare.. has que se callen.. pro favor.. s me quiere tanto.. hazlo.. has que paren... hazlo Taichi.. pro favor" dijo Koushiro totalemnet histerico.  
  
Taichi dejó de sujetarlo de los brazos.. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Koushiro y le dio un beos en los labios..  
  
"Lo siento Koushiro.. lo siento tanto.. perdoname" le dijo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas..  
  
"Yo.. yo.. creí que hacía lo querías que te hiciera.. que te amaba como tu querías ser amado.. perdoname.." le dijo mientras le deba un abrazo.  
  
Koushiro miró como Taichi desaparecía y vio a Takweru el cual tenía lso brazos abiertos y lo invitaba a ir con él.  
  
"Yo.. perdoname" dijo Taichi mientras suavemente sujetaba las mejillas de Koushiro..   
  
"Koushiro.. Cuidado.. es taichi" se oyeron las voces de sus amigos.  
  
(Es Takeru.. me esta llamando.. ya voy takechan.. voy contigo) pensó Koushiro.  
  
"No te dejaremos" se oyó el coro de voces que eran lso darkmasters y los demás..  
  
"Perdoname.. me deje que me engañaran.." dijo una vez mas Taichi sujetando con firmeza las mandibulas de Koushiro.. poco despuése hizo que Kosuhiro volterá violentamente hacia otro lado..  
  
Koushiro trastabillo al pasar eso y de pronto se encontró de pronto en los brazos de Takeru mientras este lo reconfortaba.. Unas alas blancas los cubrieron alos dos.. Y Koushiro finalmente se sintió a salvo en brazos de Takeru..  
  
El alarido de los Darkmaster.. Al tronar el cuello de koushiro fue horrible y aterrorizante.. La energía oscura salió de koushro mientras se disipaba en el aire..  
  
Taichi cayó de rodillas con Koushiro en sus brazos mientras lloraba con fuerza.  
  
"Lo siento Tanto .. koushiro.. lo siento tanto.. perdoname.. perdoname" decía sin parar, mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Koushiro.  
  
"ASECINO" Se oyó la voz de Yamato.. seguido de varias detonaciones..  
A Taichi no le importó el ruido o el dolor que estaba sientiendo en su cuerpo.. Estaba destrozado espiritualmente..  
  
Taichi se desplomó con la mirada perdida..   
"Lo siento.. no lo sabía.. no sabía que te había causado tanto dolor.. merecías algo mejor.." dijo Taichi mientras sentía la oscuridad acercarse a él.. y no le importó en lo absoluto.. "Es lo que merezco.. por ser tan estupido" dijo taichi..   
  
"Koushiro.. koushiro.. perdoname.. fui yo.. yo.. tuve la culpa... " dijo Iori mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Koushiro con desesperación.  
  
"Ayer.. ayer discutí con Takeru.. y lo empujé.. Dios.. yo lo empuje.. y se golpeó en la cabeza con uan piedra.. Yo lo maté.. Yo lo maté.. " dijo Iori mientras lloraba histericamente..  
  
Joe lo tomó en sus brazos mientras el niño lloraba desconsolado.  
  
15 Años después:  
  
Iori Hida estaba en el cementerio.  
  
"Koushiro.. han pasado tantas cosas.. perdoname pro no haber venido antes.. pero el dolor y al culpa.. no me dejaban venir.." dijo el joven mientras sus lagrimas corrían libremente.  
  
Había varios niños a una distancia prudente..  
  
"Desde hace tanto años me he sentido culpable por la muerte de Takeru.. y luego por la tuya.. no fui.. no fui una apoyo resistente.. solo era un niño.. un niño tonto.. necesitabas algo mas firme.. alguien como Takeru.. Alguien que te hiciera sentir mejor.. yo no era lo bastante fuerte.." dijo iori mientras ponía un ramo de flores en la tumba de su amado Koushiro.. y otra en la de Takeru..  
  
"No sabía.. todos tus problemas.. ni tu miedo.. solo quería que me sostuvieras en tus brazos.. y me susurras palabras dulces.. Era un niño muy egoísta.. Y takeru.. solo querría hacerte sentir mejor.." dijo iori mientras se sentaba en una banca..  
  
"Taichi.. finalmente perdió todo contacto con la realidad.. lo unico que hacía era llorar.. murió de tristeza en el asilo... Sufrió mucho.. y se lo merecía el bastardo" dijo iori con furia en sus voz..  
  
"Yamato tuvo un colapzo nervioso.. después de tu muerte.. salió adelante gracias a Miyako.. a Mimi.. Jun y a Sora.. Los jueces lo consideraron que los disparos que le dio a taichi fueron productos de su colapso nervioso" dijo iori mientras limpiaba el polvo. "Aun siguen si decir su relacion los cinco.. a pesar de los niños"  
  
"Joe.. estudió psiquiatria.. y tiene una clinica.. ayuda a humanos y a digimon por igual" dijo Iori..  
  
"Hikari y Daisuke se casaron.. no hemos sabido nada de ellos en mucho tiempo.. sé que viven en america.. ver a su hermano asesinarte fue demasiado para ella.. Y entró en shock.. Daisuke la cuidó.." dijo Iori mientras miraba el cielo gris y nublado.  
  
"Ken.. Entre el doctor Saeki.. La mamá de Takeru.. y muchos otros mas.. lo derrotamos.. El doctor Saeki se encargó de su doble personalidad y ahora esta bien.. Es investigador privado.." dijo Iori mientras sentía sus lagrimas calidas en sus mejilas.. en constraste con el aire frio..  
  
"Yo.. anduve sin saber que hacer. durante mucho tiempo.. y finalmente.. encontré algo porque vivir.. Y fue gracias ken.. el cual me devolvió la alegria.. como cuando te tuve en mis brazos.. y Ahora.. manejo una casa hogar.. para huerfanos.." dijo Iori mientras veía a sus niños correr entre las tumbas.  
  
"Gracias a ken finalmente tuve el valor de venir... Koushiro.. perdoanme.. yo maté a Takeru.. cuando discutimos afuera en el aprque estaba ofuscado.. y lo empuje con fuerzas.. y sin pensar.. y al hacerlo.. hice que perdierá el equilibrio.. Takeru cayó y se golpeó la cabeza en uan piedra... nunca me lo he perdonado.." dijo Iori mientras alzaba la vista.  
  
"Y no sé si me perdonaran.. Solo espero que seas feliz" dijo mientras sus lagrimas nnublaron su visión.  
  
Por respuesta un rayo de sol salio de entre las nubes e iluminó a iori con su calor.  
  
"Gracias" dijo mientras dejaba de llorar. "Sé que eres feliz.. Y yo debo de cuidar de los niños.. " dijo iori y antes de irse acarició la tumba de Koushiro y la de lade takeru tambien. "Algun día nos veremos de nuevo" dijo mientras iba a calmar a los niños a su cuidado..  
  
Fin.  
The end.  
Finito.  
  
Comentarios..  
Este es el fin al fin.. ¿Que les pareció? 


	37. Mi dolor

Mi dolor..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Un pequeño epilogo.. de Oscuridad interior..  
  
Koushiro:  
  
Creí que era mi amigo..   
La persona que más confiaba..  
A la que le entregaría mi vida..  
A la que se la pondría en sus manos..  
Y él..   
Él..  
Él trató..  
Dios..  
Lo hizo..  
Abusó de mí..  
Yo lo tenía en gran estima..  
Sí él.. No fuera la persona que creía que era..  
No me hubiera dolido tanto..  
No hay nada más doloroso que la puñalada por la espalda de un amigo..  
Taichi..  
Mi mejor amigo..  
Mi verdugo..  
El asesino de mi alma.. y mi inocencia..  
Jamás volveré a ser igual..  
Me haz roto en más pedazos de los que jamás podré reunir..  
Te odio..  
Tengo..   
Miedo de que regreses por mí..   
Y no me dejes ir..  
***********************************************************  
  
Takeru:  
  
El verte allí..   
Acostado en tu cama..  
Mirando el vacío..  
Sin decir ni siquiera un sonido..  
Fue peor que verte con todos esos aparatos manteniéndote con vida..  
Eso fue como una espada clavada en mi corazón..  
He llorado todas las noches..  
¿Que pudo haberte hecho Taichi para que quedaras así?  
Si estuviera en mis manos..  
Me hubiera puesto en tu lugar.. mil veces..  
Tan solo para verte murmurar una palabra  
Una vez te dije cuanto me importabas..   
No con palabras..  
Con mi vida..  
Te di parte de mi vida..   
Para que te recuperaras.  
Si supiera como, te daría mi alma..  
Quiero verte reír..  
Sé que desde ahora..  
Lo nuestro no puede ser..  
Siempre tendrás miedo..  
Miedo a cualquier persona..  
A cualquier chico  
A cualquier hombre o niño..  
Dios..  
Ohh dios..  
Veo tus ojos..  
Vacíos de cualquier sentimiento reconfortante..  
Te veo respingar cada vez que alguno de nosotros te da una palmada en la espalda..  
O como rehúsas el contacto con nosotros..  
El verte así me destruye..  
Me carcome..  
He crecido lo suficiente..  
Como para saber que es mejor..   
Hacerme a un lado..  
Dejarte que pruebes tus alas..  
Ver si ya han sanado..  
Porque para mí..  
Siempre serás mi ángel..  
No niego..  
Mis sentimientos..  
Mis celos..  
Al ver como Iori te atrae a su lado..  
No tengo miedo de la gente..  
Tengo miedo..  
De hacerte daño..  
Hay un gran abismo entre nosotros..  
Un abismo que Taichi hizo..  
Y que no puedo cruzar..  
Sin lastimarte..  
Pero no importa..  
No quiero verte llorar de esa manera..  
No quiero verte con esa mirada vaga de nuevo..  
Guardaré todo en mi interior..  
No importa si me destruye..  
Pero no sufrirás de nuevo..  
Yo no lo permitiré..  
Moriría por ti..  
  
Joe:  
  
Soy el guardián la sinceridad..  
Tal es mi pena..  
Saber que..  
Empezaste a desarrollar sentimientos por mí..  
Y no haberlo visto antes..  
Es mi penitencia..  
Recuerdo tu cara cuando por fin te diste cuenta de eso sentimientos..  
Y como nunca te correspondería..  
Tu cara en ese momento..  
Es algo que nunca podré olvidar el resto de mi vida..  
Porque...  
Confiaste en mí..  
Y yo..  
Deje que te enamoraras de mí..  
Sabía de casos de pacientes que se enamoran de sus doctores.. o enfermeros..  
Lo sabía.. y aun así no pude verlo a tiempo..  
Y te herí de una manera que nadie podrá igualar..  
Soy tan imbecil..  
Soy peor que Taichi..  
Soy una escoria..  
  
Sora:  
  
Yo.. soy una tonta..  
Desearía haberte ayudado..  
Pero yo..  
Nunca había sentido nada por ti..  
Nada mas que amistad..  
Fui una tonta al pensar que podrías salir adelante..  
Como muchas personas lo hacen..  
Pero..  
Tu no eras una persona como cualquiera..  
Eras un niño..  
Un varón..  
Una persona para la cual es inconcebible que abusen de ella..  
De la manera en como Taichi te abusó..  
Eso te destruyó por dentro..  
Debí saber que para un niño..  
Pasar por una escena como esa.. es más difícil..  
Más vergonzoso..  
Mas humillante..  
Que sepan..  
Una chica..  
Puede recuperar su serenidad.. Con ayuda de personas..  
De mujeres que saben de esto..  
Pero tu..  
Eras un niño..  
Alguien que no contaba con muchas oportunidades..   
Para superar lo que te hizo Taichi..  
Alguien que no quiere que sepan que lo trataron..  
De una forma tan repugnante..  
Para ti...  
Las burlas..  
Tenías miedo de que se enterarán de que Taichi abusó de ti..  
Tú eras la victima..  
Pero con todos los prejuicios..  
  
Te viste como homosexual..  
Y que te habías buscado eso..  
  
Si hubiera prestado mas atención..  
Hubiera..  
Dios..  
¿Que hubiera hecho?  
Sob.. sob.. sob..  
  
Mimi:  
  
Maldito Taichi..  
No vio..  
¿Que acaso estaba ciego a tu dolor?..  
¿Que necesitaba?  
¿Señales de humo?  
¿Luces?  
¿Letreros luminosos?  
Él debía haberse dado cuenta de cuanto daño te hizo..  
Y aun así no le importó..  
Tú eras una persona muy agradable..  
Muy cariñoso y te estabas abriendo a las personas..  
Y después..  
Taichi vino..  
Y te cerraste..  
Me duele..  
No haber podido..  
No estar a tu lado..  
No haber intentado con ganas..  
Recuperarte de nuevo..  
Fui una tonta..  
Y egoísta..  
Creí que cuando te veías bien..  
Estabas bien..  
Pero en realidad estabas destrozado por dentro..  
  
Hikari:  
  
¿Porque Taichi?  
Yo siempre creí en ti..  
Siempre eras el hermano dulce y protector..  
Creí..  
No..  
Eso no es cierto..  
Quise creer que todo era una mentira..  
Tu no eras capaz de hacerle daño a alguien..  
Que Koushiro mentía...  
Creí que él era homosexual..  
Y que te tuvo a la fuerza..  
Que te drogó..  
Y que al final le entró el miedo..   
Y te acusó..  
Durante años creí eso..  
Y cuando fuiste por mí a ese lugar oscuro y frío..  
Cuando me sostuviste en tus brazos..  
Pude sentir ese calor..  
Ese amor que tenías por dentro..  
No podías ser malo..  
Pero..  
Él verte matar a Koushiro..  
Destruyó todas mis ilusiones..  
Mis sueños..  
Mi vida era una mentira..  
Creyendo que Koushiro era una bastardo desgraciado..  
Cuando.. Tú eras el bastardo..  
Ya no puedo ver a nadie más..  
Estoy...  
Sola..  
  
Daisuke:  
  
Yo siempre pensé en ti Taichi como una gran persona..  
Las veces que te vi..  
Me habías impresionado..  
Querría ser como tu..  
Y ahora..  
Me he dado cuenta de como eres en realidad..  
Te odio..  
Al ver como Hikari se ha derrumbado..   
Ella te querría Taichi..  
Te idolatraba..  
Y yo también..  
Si tu fueras como Hikari decía que eras..  
La persona amable.. dulce y cariñosa..  
Te hubiera..  
Querido..  
Pero..  
Hikari me necesita..  
Te he sepultado Taichi..  
Enterraré tu recuerdo..  
Y así Hikari podrá ser feliz..   
De nuevo..  
Como cuando estabas en la casa con ella..  
Eras un buen actor..  
Creímos en tus palabras..  
RESULTASTE SER UN MENTIROSO..  
  
Miyako:  
  
Fui una tonta..  
Pues nunca me di cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor..  
Siempre pensando en lo guapo que era los chicos..  
Nunca llegue a pensar que tenían sentimientos..  
Que sufrían..  
Ni siquiera vi el sufrimiento de Iori..  
Yo.. que lo conocía desde que usaba pañales..  
Que éramos grandes confidentes..  
Realmente me siento mal..  
Por haberme alejado de ese camino..  
Como dejé llevarme por la belleza externa..  
Sin darme cuenta de lo lastimado que estaban mis amigos..  
Mi pena es muy grande..  
Porque soy una tonta..  
  
Yamato:  
  
Takeru..  
No merezco ser tu hermano..  
Te descuidé..  
Nunca te miré a los ojos..  
Y te pregunté si estabas bien..  
Soy como el dicho..  
"Farol en la calle, Oscuridad en la casa"  
Siempre me preocupe por los demás..  
Y te descuidé..  
No te di la atención que merecías..  
Es cierto que cuidé a al persona que más amabas..  
Pero eso no me excusa..  
Eras mi hermano..  
De haberlo sabido..  
Hubiera estado contigo..  
Hermanito..  
Te hubiera ayudado de la misma forma que a Koushiro..  
Tal vez..  
Estaban destinados a estar juntos..  
Koushiro necesitaba la clase de cariño que solo tu podías dar..  
Pero tenías miedo..  
Mucho miedo de hacerle daño..  
Y lo guardaste todo en tu interior..  
Mientras tu hermano el retrasado mental..  
Ignoraba como llorabas en las noches..  
Sufriendo de la misma manera que Koushiro..  
Soñando que Taichi regresaba por él..  
Y lo torturaba..  
Te sentías impotente..   
Yo te pude haber ayudado..  
Koushiro necesitaba un corazón de oro que lo cuidará..  
Un corazón como el tuyo..  
De haberlo sabido..  
Tú eras el único que podía haberle regresado su sonrisa..  
Sus ganas de vivir..  
Aun después de que Taichi le hubiera hecho lo mismo..  
Fui a tu casa y lo vi dormir..  
Murmurando tu nombre..  
Sonriendo de una manera que me cautivó..  
Una sonrisa que valía todo el oro del mundo..  
Koushiro estaba sonriendo de nuevo..  
Con calidez.. y esperanza de nuevo..  
En su corazón..  
Se le veía en todo su cuerpo..  
Lo miré durante un tiempo..  
Viendo su tranquilidad..  
Tranquilidad que tu le diste..  
Sí..  
Sé lo que hicieron los dos..  
No take-chan..  
No te odió..  
Ni repruebo lo que hiciste..  
Porque lo hiciste por amor..  
De haber sabido que eso los haría felices a los dos..  
A ti.. Y a Koushiro..  
Yo.. me hubiera encargado de estuvieran juntos..  
Que disfrutaran su amor..  
Pero..  
Eso no importa..  
Ahora.. los dos están juntos..   
Mas allá del dolor..  
Y las lagrimas..  
Están juntos.. y son felices..  
Takeru.. Tu hermano..  
Te quiere..  
Y desea que sí estas con Koushiro..  
Que seas feliz..  
Ámalo.. Necesita ser amado..  
Por alguien como tu..  
Tu hermano bendice.. tu.. unión..   
Takechan.. siempre te querré..  
Nada va a cambiar eso..  
  
Iori:  
  
¿Porque?  
Siempre me he preguntado ¿porque?  
¿Porque fue Takeru y yo no..?  
¿Acaso fue porque el se te entregó?  
Yo también podía haberlo hecho..  
Te daría mi vida.. todo mi ser..  
Todo te lo hubiera dado..  
Solo necesitabas pedírmelo..  
Y me entregaría a ti..  
No me hubiera importado nada..  
Ni mi familia o el mundo..  
Eso decía antes..  
  
Pero ahora entiendo..  
Al crecer maduré lo suficiente..  
Como para entenderte..  
Comprendí que takeru fue una roca mas firme..  
un farol en las tinieblas..  
Y yo era un pedazo de madera con una vela.. en medio de una tormenta..  
Takeru era un faro en roca sólida..  
La clase de persona que podía curar tus heridas..  
Yo solo fui un niño egoísta...  
Un niño tonto que quería que estuvieras a mi lado..  
Cuando moriste me sentía tan mal..  
Porque..  
Por mi culpa Takeru murió..  
Y vi tu rostro..  
Cuando estabas con Takeru..  
Cuando ambos estaban unidos en el acto..  
Nunca te vi así..  
Como si te hubieran dado algo muy valioso..  
Y sentía envidia y celos..  
Eras mas que un padre para mí..  
Quería que hicieras lo mismo conmigo...  
Que me amarás..  
No me importaba si me hacías, lo que le estabas haciendo a Takeru..  
Se veían tan contentos..  
  
Por mis estúpidos celos..  
Mi estúpida arrogancia..  
Takeru murió..  
  
Pasé cuatro años en la más difícil agonía..  
Hasta que un día Ken empezó a romper mi coraza..  
Sabía por experiencia propia de mi dolor..  
Y con mucho trabajo logró que se fuera..  
Y cuando se fue mi dolor..  
Comprendí por que ambas tanto a Takeru..  
El Porque hiciste algo que te traumó con él..  
Porque Takeru..  
Se llevó la tristeza.. la desesperación.. y la angustia..  
Ken hizo lo mismo conmigo..  
Me entregué a Ken de la misma manera en que tu te entregaste a Takeru..  
Queriendo que todo el dolor se fuera..  
Sin embargo el dolor se quedó..  
Recordándome..  
A mi primer amor..  
A ti..  
Espero que algún día verte con Takeru..  
Quiero que sepas..  
Que aunque pase por un camino similar al tuyo..  
Soy igual de feliz con Ken..  
Que tu con Takeru..  
  
  
Taichi:  
Soy un tonto..  
Siempre creía que me amabas..  
Nunca pensé que todo era una ilusión..  
Recuerdo todo..  
Los Darkmasters cambiaron mis percepciones..  
Sé lo que te hice..  
Siempre lo he sabido..  
Pero pensé..  
Que lo disfrutabas..  
No sabía..  
Dios no lo sabía..  
Que te hacia daño..  
Creí que..  
Eran otros los que te hacían daño..  
Que El niño llamado Iori trataba..  
De hacerte daño..  
Sin saber que yo te hacía daño..  
Yo te amó mas que a mi vida y mi alma..  
Pero..  
No sé si me odias o no..  
Desde donde estas ahora..  
Solo sé..  
Que eres Feliz..  
Con Takeru..  
Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado..  
Pero merecías la felicidad..  
Yo te la robé..  
Aunque tu me perdones..  
Yo nunca podré perdonarme lo que te hice..  
Todas las noches que pasabas con miedo..  
Fue mi culpa..  
Estaba tan ciego..  
Pero ahora..  
Cuando fuiste a mis brazos.  
Y me pediste que te ayudará..  
Que los alejará de ti..  
Sabía que solo había una forma..  
No podía haber otra..  
Porque mientras vivieras..  
Los darkmasters nunca te hubieran dejado..  
Así lo hicieron conmigo..  
Me usaron..  
Para tenerte a ti..  
Decía que tú eras la clave para revivir..  
Siempre pensé que ellos eran un sueño..  
Que lo nuestro era real..  
Que me amabas...  
Pero fui un tonto..  
El más grande tonto del mundo..  
Cuando los darkmasters salieron de tu cuerpo..  
Entraron al mío de nuevo..  
No los dejaré salir..  
No volveré a fallarte de nuevo Koushiro..  
Cuando yo muera..  
Ellos morirán conmigo..  
Recibiré mi castigo..  
Con gratitud pues mi pecado fue muy grande..  
Destruí tu espíritu..  
No hay excusa..  
Si yo hubiera sido tan débil..  
Serías feliz..  
Y estarías vivo..  
Sé que yama deseaba matarme..  
Hubiera deseado que lo hubiera hecho..  
Pero mi calvario esta por empezar..  
Seré presa de burlas, maltratos y abusos..  
Porque con todas mis fuerzas bloqueé todos mis nervios..  
Los Darkmaster están atrapados conmigo..  
Sé que mi cuerpo esta indefenso..  
Sé que todavía soy atractivo..  
El sufrimiento que padeceré..  
Es lo que merezco..  
No llores por mí..  
Sé feliz con Takeru..  
Tu mereces a alguien como él..  
Aun te amo..  
Te amo tanto que te dejo ir..  
Mi amor..  
  
The end.  
Comentarios: El fin.. 


End file.
